


Seto's Pain

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-06
Updated: 2002-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was life like for Kaiba Seto before he met Yuugi, Yami, & their friends? {This is kinda a prequel to almost all of my fics.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic has been combed through in an attempt to fix the millions of little errors littered through-out it. Some may have been missed, and I apologise for that. I tried?  
> Not sure about when this fic was posted, since the only posting of it anymore isn't dated, so this date is an approximation.
> 
> Also, I working on a re-write of this fic for my own amusement. Though I doubt anyone really cares. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba Seto grew up in a kind household where everything was perfect. When his parents died, he was sent to an orphanage with his brother, Mokuba. Now that they've been adopted, Seto's life does a complete 180.

  
**Chapter 1: Only the Beginning**   


 

"Okay, bye Mokuba-chan!" Seto waved good-bye to his little brother as the boy walked out to where a friend of his had their car waiting.

"Bye, oniisan!" Mokuba hopped into the car and the parent drove off.

Seto sighed and closed the door. "I hope he'll be okay. It's the first time he's gone over to a friend's house, let alone to a sleep over," he mumbled to himself.

"Get over here, boy!" Gozaburo suddenly shouted to Seto.

Seto hurried over. "Sir?" Eager to please his new father, and inexperienced in the man's ways, the he didn't know any better.

Gozaburo smiled at the boy, then grabbed Seto's shirt front and brought the boy's face to his own. "We need to toughen you up, Seto-kun."

"Please, Gozaburo-san, let me down. Whatever I did, I didn't mean it!" Seto sobbed, terrified.

Gozaburo's face grew even colder. "You are a wimp, Seto-kun. If you're ever going to run KaibaCorp, we'll need to toughen you up. A heart of stone is what you need in this business. You have the heart of an eleven-year-old. We're going to change that."

"But, I'm only eleven! Why should I change?!" Seto cried as Gozaburo started down the hall.

"Because, if I don't start on you, I'll start on Mokuba-kun, and you don't want that, now do you, little Seto-kun?" Seto shook his head vigorously. "Good. I'm glad we agree."

Seto swallowed, hard. He knew Gozaburo had only adopted him for his brains. If the man wanted a heart of stone, he had a long way to go. Seto _was_ only eleven, and there was a slim chance of him gaining that stone heart within the next ten years, at least, that's how Seto saw it. ~What can he do to me?~ Seto asked himself. ~I'm small and quick. If I want to get away, I'll get away. I'm not stupid, and he knows this.~ He felt his confidence growing.

"Here we are." Gozaburo's door slammed shut behind them and he locked it. Then the man put Seto down. "Now, Seto, why do you think I wanted you?" Gozaburo asked, watching as the terrified boy glanced around at his surroundings.

"Because I'm smart," Seto mumbled.

Gozaburo smiled slightly. "Surely you don't think that's all, do you?"

"So you'd have someone who could run your company once you'd died?" Seto added.

Gozaburo's smile widened. "Ah, there's another good reason. Since it's obvious that you'll never guess the last one, I'll tell you." He backed Seto into a corner and stooped down to the boy's level. "You're cute." Then he kissed Seto lightly on the lips.

Seto let out a strangled cry. ~No! No, no, no, no, no!!~ His mind went in circles. ~Someone... Anyone! Help!!~

Gozaburo pulled back and watched Seto's emotions fly across his face. "You don't like that, do you?" He asked lightly.

"N-no, s-s-sir..." Seto stammered.

Gozaburo's face turned ugly. "You will learn to like it, boy." He warned.

"No!" Seto cried, then tried to slip from the corner Gozaburo had backed him up into.

Gozaburo sneered and punched Seto in the stomach. "Oh, yes you will. You will either learn to like it, or you'll learn to deal with it." He hissed as Seto doubled over in pain. "Am I understood?"

Seto spit in Gozaburo's face and made a dash for freedom. He ran to Gozaburo's private phone. ~Gotta call the orphanage! They'll take me out of here! They'll have Gozaburo arrested!~ He told himself. He picked up the phone, only to find it dead. "Kami..."

Gozaburo chuckled from the corner, where he still stood. "You think I'm that stupid, Seto? Don't be an idiot. And I'm telling you right now, if you tell anyone what goes on in this room, your brother's life is forfeit."

Seto's eyes widened. ~Mokuba!~

"I see we have an understanding. Good. Get over here," Gozaburo ordered.

Seto ran to the room door. ~Please, let me out...~ he sobbed to himself, jiggling the locked knob. Gozaburo jangled the keys in his hand. ~Kami, no...~ Seto fell to his knees, defeated, tears running down his face in streams.

"Heheh..." Gozaburo walked over to Seto. "You're even cuter when you're like this. Your only problem is that no crime goes unpunished here, little one. You spat in my face, tried to call for help, tried to escape, and defied me. You know what I do to someone who does all that?"

"N-no..." Seto watched Gozaburo fearfully.

"I teach them not to do that anymore." Gozaburo's fist rammed into Seto's jaw, causing the boy to cry out. Gozaburo pulled Seto up by his shirt front again and pushed him against the wall. "No sound," he whispered before covering Seto's mouth with his own. Then started punching Seto's stomach continuously. Seto couldn't make a sound, so just clenched his eyes shut and let his tears fall down his face.

When Gozaburo let go, Seto fell to his knees, since his legs sure wouldn't hold him anytime soon. He glanced up at the man above him, breathing hard. ~Kami, please, make it end. Just make it all end.~ He was tempted to curl up into a ball, but the bruises on his stomach wouldn't let him, he knew.

Suddenly, Gozaburo grabbed Seto's hair and pulled him to his feet by use of his hair. "Stand up, Seto," he ordered.

"I-I can't!" Seto cried.

"Only a weakling can't stand. Are you a weakling, Seto?" Gozaburo asked, not letting go of Seto's hair.

"N-no, sir..." Seto whispered.

"Then stand!" Gozaburo hissed angrily, shaking Seto's hair roughly.

Seto let out a cry as his hair was pulled from his head. He desperately tried to stand on his own two feet, but he was shaking too much. ~Hold! You have to hold! He'll let go if you hold!~ he cried at his jelly-like legs.

Gozaburo was disgusted. He tossed Seto onto his bed. Seto tried to get up. "Stay there," Gozaburo ordered. Seto let himself fall back on the bed. Gozaburo came to stand over him. "You disgust me, Seto. I was being easy on you, since I realize you've been pampered your whole life, but apparently this pampering has made you weaker than I'd thought." He pulled off Seto's sweater, then unbuttoned the boy's long sleeved yellow shirt. He ran a cold hand over Seto's stomach and chest, making Seto shiver.

~I'm tempted to say that this is nice, but I have this sinking feeling that this won't last for long,~ Seto thought. Suddenly, Gozaburo's fist jammed into the already-forming bruise on Seto's abdomen. Seto let out a cry. ~Kami!~

"I can make you beg for mercy very easily. Do you want me to let you go?" Seto nodded. "Are you going to keep your mouth shut?" Seto nodded again. Gozaburo pulled away and went to unlock the door.

Seto forced himself to sit up and pull his shirt back closed. His fingers were shaking too much for him to button it, but he didn't care. He just wanted out. He grabbed his sweater and moved as quickly as he could to where Gozaburo held the door open. Gozaburo's hand on his shoulder forced Seto to stop. ~What now?!~

"Seto. You'll come back here when I call. You'll come without a struggle or sound. You'll come without any complaint. Am I understood?" Gozaburo warned.

"Yes, sir," Seto mumbled. Gozaburo nodded and let go. Seto fled from the man as quickly as he could. ~Kami...~

-

~~A/N: Uhm, this fic has been bothering me for the longest time, now. For almost all my fics, this will be Seto's past. Has anyone else written anything else like this? Am I the first? R+R!! Also, do you think I should do a lemon? I want to, but it won't be for another chapter or so if I do. I have to have Seto properly terrified first... *looks at unconscious Seto* Oh, dear... *runs over to Seto to try and revive him*  
 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, possibly even Seto... Hum... Candle wax...  
 **Seto:** Please, don't flame her!  
 **Seiji:** Hehehe... This is gonna be great!  
 **Seto:** You did this on purpose.  
 **Seiji:** Of course. I'm allowed to be jealous.  
 **KJ:** O.o  
 **Seiji:** You're supposed to have a crush on me, not that moron!  
 **KJ:** Uhm...  
 **Seto:** You have Ling, you ass!  
 **Seiji:** I was here first!  
 **Seto:** You're just a figment of KJ-sama's imagination!  
 **KJ:** Boys...  
 **Seiji:** And you're just a cartoon character!  
 **Seto:** KJ-sama never paired me with anyone.  
 **Seiji:** You've now been paired with Gozaburo!  
 **Seto:** I killed him.  
 **Seiji:** Aw, damnit! *stomps away*  
 **KJ:** I'm confused now...  
 **Seto:** That's okay. *huggles KJ*  
 **KJ:** *is in heaven* ^_^  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	2. Hot Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never allow a madman anywhere near a burning candle and yourself at the same time... What awaits poor little Seto now, and next?

** Chapter 2: Hot Wax **

 

"Seto!" Gozaburo shouted from out in the hall. Seto had been saying good night to his brother.

Seto groaned mentally and quietly walked out into the hall. "Shhh. I just got Mokuba to go to sleep," he grumbled quietly.

"My room. Now," Gozaburo growled before moving down the hall.

Seto froze. So, the day had finally come. Gozaburo wished to beat him up again, and his old bruises were finally fading. Most of them were gone, even. Seto glanced in Mokuba's room at the sleeping boy. "Sleep well, otouto-chan," he whispered before hanging his head and walking down to Gozaburo's room.

When he got there, he was surprised to find the room lit only by a couple dozen candles. ~If he's hoping this will relax me, he's wrong,~ Seto thought, walking into the room.

The door fell shut behind him, and he could hear Gozaburo locking the door. Next thing he knew, a pair of arms had wrapped around his shoulders. Seto felt himself tense. "Why so tense, my boy?" Gozaburo asked softly. "Afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

"Y-yes..." Seto stumbled over his words. After what had happened to him last time, he was surprised that his legs were still holding him upright.

Gozaburo forced Seto to look at him. "Good. I am."

Seto's legs gave way beneath him. ~No!~ He fell to his knees, ignoring the pain it caused him. ~I need to get back up!~ he shouted at himself.

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes, then grabbed some of Seto's hair and pulled him to his feet. "Let me guess, you can't stand again," he said dryly. The look of pure terror in Seto's eyes gave him his answer. "You're lucky. I don't need you standing today." He pointed at the bed. "Get over there," he ordered, letting go of Seto's head to go get something.

Seto managed to catch himself this time and made it to the bed with few problems. He breathed a quiet sigh when he sat on the bed. ~Jeeze! My head hurts, again! I wonder how much hair he managed to pull out this time!~ Seto complained to himself.

"Lay down," Gozaburo ordered. Seto did as he was told. Gozaburo smiled and pulled out a couple pieces of string and two pairs of handcuffs. "Put your hands over your head," he ordered. Seto was too terrified to disobey. He'd heard stories at the orphanage, but he was too scared to run, not to mention the fact that Gozaburo had locked the door again. Seto wanted to scream, but he knew that that sort of action would only make this worse. "You're being very good, Seto," Gozaburo purred in the boy's ear once he'd finished handcuffing Seto to the headboard of the bed. He tied Seto's feet to the end of the bed next.

~Kami, what did I ever do to deserve this?~ Seto asked. ~And how can I get out of this?~

"I like it when you're good, Seto," Gozaburo purred coming over to sit on the bed next to Seto. He slowly unbuttoned Seto's pyjama shirt. Then he ran his hand over Seto's skin. "I was wrong to call you cute. You are beautiful." Then he leaned over and captured Seto's mouth in his own.

Seto closed his eyes, an attempt to hold back his tears. ~I didn't want this. I only wanted a home where Mokuba and I could live together happily! Papa... Haha...~ He felt the tears start.

Gozaburo wiped some of the boy's tears away. "We'll teach you not to cry, little one. We'll make you strong," the man whispered before moving away. Seto opened his eyes in time to see Gozaburo bring a cloth to his mouth. "Open your mouth, Seto," he ordered. Seto did as he was told and Gozaburo placed the cloth in his mouth, moving quickly to tie it behind Seto's head.

~What's he doing?! Making sure I can't make a sound?~ Seto asked himself.

Gozaburo picked up a candle. "This may hurt, so I've made sure you can scream all you want. No one will hear you." Then he tipped the candle over Seto's chest. Hot wax fell down onto the boy's chest. Seto screamed into the cloth. His tears fled down his cheeks in streams.

~Kami... Kami, but, that HURTS!~ Seto shouted to himself, closing his eyes. ~Stop! Stop it!~ He screamed at Gozaburo in his mind as the man picked a new spot to drip the wax on. Another scream of pain ripped its way through his throat, and Seto had no way to hold it in, nor any way to make it heard. Gozaburo had made sure of the last part.

Gozaburo was grinning widely, crazily, even. He was loving every moment of this. Causing others pain was a favorite past time of his, no matter who the person was, no matter how much he cared for the person. Oh, he really did love Seto, don't get me wrong, but he had the oddest ways of showing his love. "Poor Seto..." he mumbled, placing the candle back on the table next to him. "Did that hurt?" His voice was soft, caring. Seto nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut. "Do you wish me to stop?" Seto nodded again.

If only Seto had seen the knife on the table, next to the candle. He might not have been so quick to agree...

-

~~A/N: CLIFFY!!!!! I LOVE my cliffhangers!!  
 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto, as you can all very well see... *evil laughter*  
 **Seto:** Why'd you stop there?  
 **KJ:** I decided that one torture device at a time was enough.  
 **Seto:** You have a sick mind.  
 **KJ:** Watch it! Your innocence hangs in the balance!  
 **Seto:** You already said you were doing a fucking lemon!!!  
 **KJ:** Watch your language. There are virgin ears out there...  
 **Seto:** Anyone with virgin ears wouldn't have gotten this far!!!  
 **Seiji:** Question. Seto-baka, do you have scars from this little lesson?  
 **Seto:** This is ALL your fault!  
 **Seiji:** True. Now, answer my question.  
 **Seto:** That's private information. *turns away*  
*KJ & Seiji nod to each other, then tackle Seto*  
 **KJ:** Take his shirt off!!  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	3. Knife Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear, now that ass has a knife... What will poor Seto do?  
> Wait a minute, Gozaburo's father did this to him?!?!

** Chapter 3: Knife Madness **

 

Gozaburo leaned over and kissed Seto's lips gently, ignoring the cloth that kept the boy from crying out. Seto stiffened at first, but, slowly, warmed to the alien touch. ~Now, if he'll only let me go...~ Seto thought, finally allowing himself to enjoy what Gozaburo was doing to him.

Seto didn't notice the glint of cold steel in Gozaburo's hand. If he had, he'd have been panicking. After all the man had put him through already, one would have thought that Seto would have been resisting to everything Gozaburo did. Gozaburo pulled lightly away. "Little angelic one..." he mumbled, running a hand over Seto's now-scarred chest. Seto shivered, leaving his eyes closed. "Time for pain..." Gozaburo hissed before running the blade in his hand across Seto's chest.

Seto let out a piercing scream, barely muffled by the cloth over his mouth. ~Kami!! What has he got this time?! A bloody knife?!~ He opened his eyes painfully to see. ~That's it, I absolutely _hate_ being right!~ he decided, fighting his bonds.

Gozaburo took his eyes from the blood now on Seto's chest to look up at the boy's face when he heard the handcuffs rattling. The boy's eyes were open and looking at him with complete hatred. If Gozaburo had glanced up at Seto's hands, he'd have seen that one of Seto's hands were almost free. Instead, he watched Seto's face. "You little brat! _Never_ look at me that way!" He jabbed the knife into Seto's side.

Seto screamed again. His hands stopped moving above his head and he slammed his eyes shut, closing them tightly. His side burned. His chest burned. His wrist burned where he'd scraped some skin off from trying to free his one hand. His ankles hurt from the strain against the ropes. His mouth was dry from having the cloth in it. ~I have to get out of here! I have to take Mokuba with me... At least get Mokuba out of here... I _have_ to get Mokuba out of here!~ Seto's eyes flew open again. He met Gozaburo's eyes as he continued trying to free his wrist.

"Bastard..." Gozaburo hissed, then placed his hand over Seto's neck and push the boy against the bed, strangling him. "What did I tell you about looking at me that way? I'll make you live in hell, Seto."

Seto's hand came free. ~The knife!~ Gozaburo held the knife in a limp hand, all his attention on Seto's eyes and throat. Seto's hand flew out and knocked the knife from Gozaburo's hand. The knife went skidding across the floor. ~Now, go get it, you moron,~ he thought at Gozaburo.

Gozaburo turned around, watched the knife slam against the wall, then come to a stop. He looked back at Seto, his hand having freed Seto’s throat when he turned. "You know what, that was clever. I'll give you that. If I was stupid, I'd go after that and you could use that time to free your other hand." Gozaburo grabbed Seto's sore wrist, making Seto cry out into the cloth. "I'm not stupid, Seto. Never forget that. I am not as stupid as you seem to think I am." He pulled the cloth from Seto's mouth. "Well? You obviously have something to say."

"Let me go," Seto hissed. "Just let me go."

Gozaburo grinned. "Oh, are you tired of me hurting you?"

"Yes."

"At least you're honest," Gozaburo pointed out before squeezing Seto's wrist with the hand that held it and placing his free hand over Seto's mouth.

Seto cried out, but Gozaburo's hand muffled the sound. ~Bite him!~ his mind told his mouth. Seto bit Gozaburo.

Gozaburo let out a hiss and slapped Seto across the face. "No biting." He placed the cloth back in Seto's mouth. "I was going to free you, too. Oh well." He punched the spot that he'd jabbed the knife into Seto's side.

Seto screamed. His throat was starting to hurt now too. He closed his eyes, an attempt to keep from glaring at Gozaburo and receiving another painful blow. ~Mokuba...~ he thought before he passed out.

~~^**^~~

When Seto woke up, he was in his room, in his own bed. The birds were chirping outside and the sun was trying to get through his drapes. Gozaburo stood in his doorway. "So, you're finally up," he growled.

Seto glanced over at the clock. 11:00 it told him in bright red numbers. He shifted and bit his lip to fight a scream. ~Damn, but my side _hurts_!~

Gozaburo walked over. "I treated your wounds last night. They'll hurt for a while, and you'll probably have scars, but you'll live. Now, get up."

"Where's my brother?" Seto asked darkly, not moving.

"Downstairs, wondering why the hell you aren't up yet." Gozaburo's voice was cold. "Get up, Seto."

"Why?" Seto asked angrily. "Why should I follow what you say?"

"You little–" Gozaburo started.

"Oniisan?" Mokuba poked his head in the door. "Are you awake?"

Seto groaned and forced himself to sit up. "I am now," he mumbled. At least Gozaburo had put a shirt on him too.

"Yeah!" Mokuba ran over and rammed into Seto, hugging him.

Seto had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming. Gozaburo, noticing this, grinned and picked Mokuba up. "Mokuba, let's move out so Seto can get dressed."

"But I _always_ stay in here while oniisan gets dressed!!" Mokuba whined. "Oniisan doesn't mind!" He looked at Seto sadly, hoping for his brother's support.

Seto shook his head. "Not today, Mokuba-chan. Go downstairs with Otousan Gozaburo. I'll be down soon." He closed his eyes against the pain in his abdomen where Mokuba had, unknowingly, reopened one of his wounds.

Mokuba started crying as Gozaburo walked out. The man paused at the door to look at Seto one last time. He frowned where he noticed the tears Seto was trying desperately to hide from his little brother. Gozaburo put Mokuba down. "Hey, Mokuba, why don't you go downstairs and tell chef to make Seto his favorite breakfast? I'd do it, but I don't know what it is. When chef is done, I'll bet Seto'll be glad for a little room service," Gozaburo suggested.

"But, what if he comes downstairs before chef is done?" Mokuba asked sadly.

"I'll make sure he stays up here," Gozaburo promised.

Mokuba smiled widely, warming to the idea easily. "Okay! Arigatou, Otousan Gozaburo!!" He fled down the stairs.

Gozaburo turned and walked back into Seto's room. Seto still sat on his bed, crying softly to himself. Gozaburo closed the door behind him softly, leaving it unlocked. Then he walked over to the edge of Seto's bed and sat down. "Seto, don't cry..." he mumbled, reaching out to brush away one of the boy's tears.

Seto's hand flew out to smack his hand away, his eyes opening. "Don't touch me," he hissed.

Gozaburo drew his hand back. "Mokuba's getting you breakfast. I need to check your wounds."

"Why?" Seto asked, not trusting the man.

"You're hurt, and Mokuba didn't know. He rammed into you a little hard. I'm afraid he may have opened something," Gozaburo said calmly.

"You didn't tell Mokuba?" Seto asked, surprised.

Gozaburo rolled his eyes. "You think I'm telling your little brother I'm beating you up? You can come up with your own reason as to how you got hurt. Tell him you got in a fight with a bully and you don't want me to know, or something." He narrowed his eyes. "You tell him it's my fault, I'll make sure he can't tell anyone else."

Seto swallowed. "You wouldn't kill him, would you?" he asked sadly.

"Take off your shirt," Gozaburo ordered.

"You would..." Seto sighed and did as he was told. He had to bite back another cry as he stretched his hands above his head and stopped moving.

"Button-up shirts for you, Seto," Gozaburo growled, standing to pull the shirt off Seto. He then leaned down and inspected the places he knew the wounds were. He sighed when he saw the slight bit of red soaking through, telling him that something had, indeed, opened. "I'll be right back," he told the boy, then walked from the room to where he kept the first aid kit.

Seto glanced down at where the cut on his chest was and sighed. "Damnit." He stood from his bed and walked over to where he kept his clothing. He and Mokuba had gotten a lot of new stuff since they'd moved in with Gozaburo, so Seto had plenty of things to wear. His only problem was that he didn't have enough button-up shirts to last him a week. "At least he's making sure I get better each time," Seto thought aloud, his mind traveling back to his tormentor. "I just don't understand! He says he loves me, then he goes and hurts me! Next thing I know, he's caring for me, making sure I'm not hurt, bandaging my wounds, giving me excuses for Mokuba... I'm so confused..." Seto leaned his head against the wall next to his dresser and started crying.

Gozaburo stood in the doorway, watching Seto silently. He'd heard every word. _'Don't touch me,'_ Seto had told him. _'Why should I follow what you say?'_ Gozaburo shook his head. "When I was your age, my father did to me what I am doing to you." Seto's eyes widened, but he didn't look at the other. "At first, I hated him for it. I despised him, but he was my father, and the only real family I had. He used that against me, just as I use Mokuba against you."

"Then why?" Seto asked suddenly. "If you know what it's like to be in my position, why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me?" He looked up, his eyes red and swollen from his crying.

Gozaburo sighed and closed the door. "Come here." Seto walked over to him and let him start on the bandaging. "I do this because I know this is the best training for the real world. How do you plan to run Kaiba Corp? Cry every time something doesn't go the way you want it to?"

"I'm eleven," Seto growled. "Of course I'd cry now."

"I'm teaching you to never cry, no matter your age. I took charge of Kaiba Corp when I was nineteen. My father died from a heart problem he'd been having two years later, leaving me alone to run Kaiba Corp, without his help, at twenty-one. Even at nineteen, you cry when things don't turn out right. I cried as my father died, then I cried at his funeral. I haven't shed a tear since. I know people twice my age who will still cry over the slightest thing, because they were spoiled rotten as kids, never punished once. It makes me sick. I refuse to leave Kaiba Corp to a crybaby."

"I'm not spoiled. I've lived over half my life in an orphanage, where we only got what we needed," Seto pointed out.

"You're spoiled, Seto. You've never been forced to do anything against your will. If you didn't want a bath, you didn't have to take a bath. If you wanted to be left alone, you were left alone. If you didn't want to go with that family, you didn't go with that family. If you wanted to go down the street and stare at a book in a bookstore window, you went down the street and stared at that book. Even better, you could go in the store and just sit in a corner, reading it, for hours on end, because your parents weren't there to tell you to move."

"That doesn't make me spoiled," Seto countered.

"Close enough," Gozaburo growled. He nodded. "All done." He picked up the first aid kit and moved back towards the door.

"Gozaburo," Seto said suddenly.

Gozaburo looked back at the boy, his hand on the doorknob. "What is it?"

"I don't have enough button-up shirts to get me through a week," Seto grumbled.

"So, wear a dirty one every once in a while." Gozaburo shrugged.

"But..."

"See what I mean? You're spoiled." Gozaburo shook his head at the tears threatening to spill from Seto's eyes. "We'll go out later today. Get dressed and stay in here. When Mokuba comes in, act surprised." Then he left.

Seto shivered. ~Now I'm even more confused!~ he thought to himself, then hurried to change, before Mokuba came in.

-

~~A/N: Spooky, neh?  
 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **Seto:** I think I'm gonna faint...  
 **Seiji:** Why?  
 **Seto:** Where do you come up with these ideas?! He went through the _same_ thing, yet he doesn't _care_?!  
 **KJ:** He cares. He just wants to help make you into a better man!  
*Seiji nods*  
 **Seto:** That makes absolutely _**no**_ sense!  
 **Seiji:** It does to us...  
 **Gozaburo:** Me too.  
 **Seto:** YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
 **Gozaburo:** Why are you screaming, Seto? Did you miss me? I'll forgive you for pushing me out that window if you'll come here and give me a hug!  
 **Seto:** *runs and hides behind KJ* Save me...  
 **KJ:** So, you're Gozaburo, huh?  
 **Gozaburo:** Yes.  
 **KJ:** Nice to meet you. I'm KJ.  
 **Gozaburo:** KJ?  
 **KJ:** *evil smile* Kaiba Junshin.  
 **Gozaburo:** You mean, you and Seto got together?  
 **KJ:** Yup!  
 **Gozaburo:** Damn...  
 **Seto:** Arigatou, KJ-chan...  
 **KJ:** *huggles Seto* Anything for my little Seto-chan!  
 **Seiji:** Little? KJ-baka, you're shorter than Seto-baka... *looks at Gozaburo* By the way, I'm Seiji. I'm the muse that is helping KJ-san write this story.  
 **Gozaburo:** Do you like KJ?  
 **Seiji:** Yes... Why?  
 **Gozaburo:** What do you say to taking KJ while I take Seto?  
 **Seiji:** Deal! Oh, KJ-chan!!  
*KJ & Seto look at each other*  
 **Seto:** Oh, shit...  
 **KJ: _BLUEY!!!_**  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	4. Mokuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Mokuba's bringin' Seto breakfast, then they're all going shopping!  
> Mokuba can't quite figure out what's wrong with his oniisan, but he sure as hell plans on finding out!

**Chapter 4: Mokuba**

 

"Oniisan! I can't open your door!" Mokuba called from the hallway outside Seto's room.

Seto sighed and pulled the door open. "What is it, Mokuba?" he asked in a tired voice. He was tired, too. He hadn't wanted to get up that morning. Of course, after all that Gozaburo had done the night before...

"I got you breakfast!" Mokuba said cheerfully. Seto was rarely a pile of happiness in the mornings, Mokuba had found a while ago. Mokuba liked the mornings, and had quickly learned to ignore his brother's dark looks.

Seto suddenly realized he was hungry and felt his face break into a smile. This was his little brother, who really did care about him. ~I can't hold the fact that that asshole is using Mokuba against me against my brother. He wouldn't understand, and I could never do that to him... I promised to protect him, didn't I? Wouldn't shunning him be like going against my word?~ Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair and stepped back to let his brother in. "Thanks, otouto-chan! I just realized how hungry I was."

Mokuba followed Seto over to the bed, then they both sat down and Mokuba handed Seto the tray he'd gotten from the kitchen. Seto quickly started eating. Mokuba had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at how his brother was eating. "Seto, you'll get sick if you eat that fast!" he suddenly warned before he burst out laughing.

Seto made a face. "At least you told me why you're laughing," he pointed out darkly, which caused Mokuba to laugh even more. Seto grinned. "You're a pain, Mokuba," he told his brother, waving his fork in Mokuba's face.

Mokuba frowned. This wasn't like his brother at all. Normally, Seto would have laughed too. Mokuba thought back to earlier that morning. "Hey, oniisan?"

"Huh?" Seto looked at his brother, speaking around a mouthful of food.

"Why'd you want me out of your room this morning?" Mokuba asked sadly.

Seto choked on what was in his mouth. He swallowed quickly and sipped from some water he had sitting by his bed, for Kami only knew what reason. Gozaburo had probably placed it there last night, but Seto didn't care. When he could speak again, his blue eyes met the darker blue eyes of his brother. "I was afraid you were going ask that," he mumbled before looking away. He hated lying, especially to his brother, but he didn't want to lose Mokuba because he'd been careless. "I kinda got into a fight at school yesterday, and I didn't want Gozaburo hanging around to find out when I took off my shirt," he mumbled to his food.

Mokuba's eyes widened, realizing what his brother had just said. He remembered the look of pain in Seto's eyes when Mokuba had hugged him that morning. "Oh, Kami, I'm sorry! I hurt you, didn't I? This morning?" He bit his lip.

Seto sighed and hugged his brother around the shoulders gently. "Doesn't matter. You didn't know."

Mokuba's eyes widened when he saw the bandaging on Seto's wrist, something Seto had been trying to hide. "Seto, your wrist..." he mumbled.

Seto glanced at it and made an annoyed face. "Aw, shit," he growled before doing battle with his sleeves again. ~Damn him! My shirt sleeve is too short! That's yet another shirt I have to replace, cause I keep growing! Argh!!~ He groaned and stood. "I need to change my shirt," he grumbled.

"Why?" Mokuba asked innocently as Seto argued with the buttons on the front of his shirt.

"If the sleeve can't cover my wrist from you, what do you think Gozaburo'll be sure to notice?" he asked his brother darkly as his fingers shook. ~Why aren't my fingers working!~ he cried to himself. He bit his lip and kept his face turned from Mokuba, so his brother couldn't tell how scared he was.

Mokuba, though, was persistent. He walked over and looked up at his brother. "Seto, what is it?" he asked sadly. He hated seeing his brother cry, and that was exactly what Seto was doing then, crying.

"I-I can't un-unbutton this stupid s-shirt..." Seto stumbled. He bit his lip again and returned to his bed, then placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "Kami, I'm so weak..." he mumbled to his hands. ~Why did that bastard have to be so fucking right?!~ Seto shouted to himself.

Seto looked up, startled, when Mokuba hugged him gently. "Please don't cry, oniisan," Mokuba asked softly. "I hate it when you cry."

"What's wrong this time?" Gozaburo asked sharply from the door. Mokuba felt Seto tense.

"Nothing," Mokuba replied darkly. "Oniisan wasn't feeling well. Nothing to worry about."

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes at the two on the bed. Seto looked up and met his eyes sadly. Something in the boy's eyes told Gozaburo that Mokuba was telling the truth, at least as much of the truth as they wanted it to be. "Watch your tone, Mokuba," Gozaburo warned. "I really don't like it." He turned. "And, Seto, don't forget, we're going out to get you some more shirts later. Stop crying and grow up." He left.

~Kami...~ Seto closed his eyes thankfully. Gozaburo had left them with no more than a sharp word each. A small price to pay, for what they got around having done to them. He shivered slightly at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing." Seto shook his head, then glanced back down at his shirt. "Thanks, for covering for me."

"That's what brothers are for!" Mokuba said with a grin. "Do you need help with your shirt?" he asked softly. Seto silently argued with a couple buttons again before nodding. Mokuba leaned over and, together, they unbuttoned Seto's shirt. Mokuba gasped when he saw the bandaging. "Who bandaged it for you?" he asked, knowing how well Seto could bandage things.

"School nurse," Seto mumbled, walking over to his dresser. ~I should go grab a few painkillers, but I have a feeling Gozaburo moved them. He doesn't want to make this easy on me.~ He pulled out a button-up shirt that he knew was still slightly big on him and put it on. He had no problem buttoning the shirt up. ~Wonder why that is? I can button it, but not unbutton it...~ Seto sighed.

Mokuba hugged his brother from behind, being careful to place his hands where there wasn't any bandaging. "I'm really sorry, about earlier," Mokuba mumbled.

Seto turned around and hugged his brother tightly. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

Mokuba frowned at his older brother's words, but said nothing more.

~~^**^~~

"Do I _have_ to try them on?" Seto complained. "I know they'll fit me!"

Gozaburo glared at the boy, but Seto stood his ground. He absolutely was _not_ trying on his new shirts in the store. Mokuba's face mirrored Seto's. Gozaburo knew how close the two were. Mokuba would help his brother get what he wanted, no matter what the cost. Seto knew the cost of defying Gozaburo, he'd done so once already, but he knew that whatever the man had to say about his defiance would be taken out privately, and on him alone. If Seto planned on taking the punishment for both him and Mokuba, Gozaburo wasn't going to stand in his way. "Fine. Mokuba, you want to pick a line?" he asked the boy lightly.

Mokuba ran ahead to find the shortest line, something he loved doing. Seto shivered. He was alone with Gozaburo. "What?" he asked, his throat dry.

"You know what, Seto. I told you, never defy me," Gozaburo growled.

"I can't unbutton my shirt without help. What was I supposed to do, eh?" Seto returned, his eyes flashing.

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes. "You must like pain."

"I wouldn't have to worry about it if you left the painkillers in the closet," Seto returned.

Gozaburo grinned. "Deal." He turned to walk towards Mokuba, who had found a line. "And I need to talk to you tonight."

Seto's eyes widened and he started shaking. ~Kami...~ he thought.

Gozaburo, sensing something was wrong, glanced back. "Seto," he growled. "Now."

Seto clutched his belongings to his chest and fled down to his brother. He ignored the pain that the running caused him. Mokuba frowned at the sweat beading on Seto's face. Something was wrong with his big brother, but he didn't know what, and now Gozaburo was coming up to them, so he couldn't ask. Mokuba suddenly realized that his brother was keeping himself between Gozaburo and Mokuba, as if protecting the younger boy from something. It slowly dawned on Mokuba that Seto had been doing this all day. Any time Gozaburo was around, he had done everything in his power to keep Gozaburo as far away from Mokuba as he could manage.

Something was wrong, and that was all Mokuba could figure out.

-

~~A/N: Mokuba's not so stupid as he looks. I hate the way they portray him in the show. In one episode he can seem smart for his age, but then, in a different episode, he can seem really stupid for his age. It's obvious that Mokuba would know when there was something wrong with his big brother, because he's known his big brother his whole life. Everything a sibling does, another sibling will pick up on and, when the first sibling changes the way they do that one thing, even just a little, the second sibling will know and pick up on it. I should know. I have four siblings, all younger than me. One, my sister, I know the best, and I can almost always tell when to leave her alone, or when something has got her upset. My other siblings, all step-siblings, I can't tell as quickly, but I can usually pick up on it. It comes with the territory. *winks*  
 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **Seto:** I have this feeling I'm gonna get beat up again in the next chapter...  
 **KJ:** Warning, don't eat anything before going into Gozaburo's room...  
 **Seiji:** Ah, the grandness of torturing the asshole that stole KJ-chan's heart...  
 **Seto:** You might actually have a chance if you would stop trying to do hentai things to her when she's asleep.  
 **KJ:** O.o  
 **Seiji:** That's mean! I do not!  
 **Kurai:** I have it on tape, you moron.  
 **KJ:** Seiji-baka, I'm ashamed!  
 **Seiji:** I was trying to help!  
 **KJ:** With what?!  
 **Seiji:** Your lemons...  
*KJ screams bloody murder and chases Seiji around the room*  
*Kurai and Seto grin and high-five*  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	5. Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Seto'll try anything to get out of his predicament... Did I just say ANYTHING?!?!  
> (All Seiji-baka's fault, I swear!!!)

** Chapter 5: Suicide **

 

~Why am I here? Why do I let him do this to me?~ Seto asked himself. Then an image of Mokuba flashed through his mind. ~Oh, yeah...~ Seto sighed and looked around Gozaburo's room. Mokuba was in bed, supposedly asleep, and Gozaburo was finishing something. He'd ordered Seto to stay in the man's room and be silent. So Seto was sitting on the big bed and looking around.

The big, four-poster bed took up barely any room in the gigantic room. Seto couldn't imagine sleeping in there every night, but, the way things were going, he may have to. There was a large dresser in one corner, a closet opposite it. The door was on the same wall as the closet. There was a small nightstand next to the bed, on the opposite side of the bed from the door, and it had the phone on it. Since Gozaburo was using the phone, Seto knew better than to try seeing if it were connected. There was a bathroom on the wall opposing the bed. A desk with one of Gozaburo's computers on it was next to the dresser, right across from the bedroom door.

Seto glanced up briefly as Gozaburo walked in and closed the door quietly. Seto was a little surprised that his adopted father hadn't locked the door and looked up questioningly. Gozaburo chuckled. "Wondering why I left the door unlocked?" Seto nodded, not trusting his voice. Gozaburo walked over and captured Seto's lips with his own for a brief second, then pulled away to answer. "Because, it's difficult to unlock the door when one is carrying an unconscious boy."

Seto's eyes widened fearfully. ~So, it's gonna be like last night. I was afraid of that...~ He sighed and looked away, to keep his eyes from showing his anger.

Gozaburo grabbed his chin and forced Seto to meet his eyes. "Look at me. Your emotions show in your eyes, but we can fix that. Would you like that?"

Seto shivered and licked his dry lips. "Does it mean pain on my part?" he whispered.

Gozaburo grinned. "Not in general."

"But you'll be glad to add some in, correct?" Seto asked, his voice stronger.

Gozaburo frowned. "Possibly. Stay here." He walked over to the bathroom.

Seto let out a soft sigh. ~No damage yet. Instead, he's being nice to me. Wonder why?~ Seto screwed up his face. ~Cause he's confusing. Duh.~

"What are you thinking about?" Gozaburo asked, coming to stand in front of Seto again. He had the first aid kit in one hand.

"Nothin'," Seto mumbled in a reply. He looked down and tried unbuttoning his shirt. Mokuba had asked earlier if he'd need help, but Seto had informed his brother that he'd be fine. His fingers still wouldn't work the way his mind was telling him to. He bit his lip and kept his face down as he felt tears welling in his eyes.

Gozaburo's hands gently moved Seto's hands out of the way and took over with the buttons. Seto kept his head down and closed his eyes. Gozaburo frowned at the boy's position. "Seto..." He felt a drop of water on his hand. He sighed and sat on the bed next to the boy, then hugged him gently. "Hush," he whispered.

Seto let out a sharp, painful cough and Gozaburo frowned. He forced the boy to look up at him and was surprised to see a sharp pain in Seto's soft blue eyes. "Seto, what's wrong?" Gozaburo asked softly.

Seto smiled slightly. "Never leave me alone," he rasped. "I'm a danger to myself."

Gozaburo's eyes widened. "What did you do?" he asked, his voice angry, despite the worry and fear in his eyes.

Seto pushed his shirt to the side, revealing the blood that had soaked through the bandaging on his side, where Gozaburo had stabbed him. "I guess I'm too weak, neh?" he whispered before being forced into a coughing fit.

Gozaburo's eyes flew wide, afraid, as blood dribbled from Seto's smirking lips. "You little bastard," he hissed before hopping over the bed and picking up his phone.

~So, it was working...~ Seto thought quietly. He was surprised he'd managed to stay conscious as long as he had. But Gozaburo's beatings, though few, had strengthened him enough to see his adopted father's reaction to his actions. ~He's gonna be too late.~ Seto grinned widely, then looked down sadly. He'd left his brother a message on his own bed. He'd left his bedroom door locked, so as to keep the other boy out of it. In the note he'd explained everything. ~I'm so sorry, otouto-chan...~ he thought as the room started spinning. "Mokuba..." he whispered before passing out.

Gozaburo hung up. The nurse said an ambulance was on the way. He glanced over at Seto sadly. He didn't even have a story to tell them. "Why? Seto-chan, why?" he whispered before hurrying from the room to wake Mokuba. He knew the little boy would be angry if he was left alone.

~~^**^~~

Mokuba was sitting in his room, watching out the window, when he heard his door creak open. He looked up in surprise. "Otousan Gozaburo?" he said softly. His eyes widened when he realized that the man was crying. Gozaburo had _never_ cried! "What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly afraid.

"Seto tried killing himself. The ambulance is on its way. You might want to get some clothing on," Gozaburo whispered in a pain-filled voice, then he left the room.

Mokuba rushed to do what he'd been told, shaking horribly. His brother had been planning something, he'd known it! His wounds, they were just a quicker way to end it all! He'd known when he said good night to Mokuba! Mokuba remembered how his brother had stood at his door with sadness in his eyes before whispering a soft, _'Daisuke, otouto-chan. Gomen.'_ Then he'd hurried from the room. At the time, Mokuba had shrugged it off as nothing, although something had been bothering him. Now he knew...

He hurried from his room as he heard the sirens. The ambulance was here, thank Kami! Mokuba bit his lip and crossed his fingers. He hurried over to where Gozaburo stood, talking with one of the medical staff. The man looked down at him. "You must be Mokuba," he concluded.

Mokuba nodded. He briefly realized he was shaking, from fear or anger, he wasn't quite sure. Gozaburo gave him a quick hug around his shoulders. "Mokuba-chan, there's only enough room in the ambulance for one person. Go with this man and keep an eye on your brother. I'll follow shortly."

Mokuba nodded dully. He gave his adopted father a quick hug, then followed the man mechanically. It was all so unreal. Mokuba briefly wondered what it was that had finally pushed Seto over the edge, because he was pretty sure it wasn't the fight at school. For that matter, he didn't even know how bad his brother's wounds were. He hopped up into the ambulance with help from the man and a couple people inside the back. They sat him down in a seat along the edge of the back and told him to buckle his seatbelt. Mokuba did, then actually looked at his brother.

Seto's skin was _far_ more pale than it should have been. He was hooked up to an IV with some stuff running from it into his arm. A wound on his side was bleeding, even through the extra padding the people had placed over it. They hadn't taken the original bandaging off the wounds yet because they wanted him in the hospital and they were afraid that they'd tear healing tissue while trying to take the bandaging off in the ambulance.

"It's okay, Mokuba-kun," the man next to him whispered softly. Mokuba suddenly realized that he'd been silently crying for a while and reached up to wipe his tears away, but more took their place.

~How could you?!~ he screamed at Seto in his mind. ~How could you do this to me?! You promised ! You promised you'd always be there!~ He broke down into sobs. "He promised..." he whispered.

"What did your brother promise, Mokuba-kun?" the man asked.

"He promised he'd always be there for me. He promised he'd always protect me." Mokuba wished he could curl up into a ball.

Blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of the boy's voice. "Mokuba?" Seto whispered, glancing over. He vaguely realized that he was still alive, and that his plan was screwed. At that moment, though, he only cared that Mokuba was angry, at him.

Mokuba's eyes went wide and he unbuckled his seatbelt to get closer to his brother. "Seto..." he whispered, grabbing for Seto's hand.

Seto sighed and squeezed Mokuba's hand softly. "Gomen..." he whispered before grimacing in pain as they hit a bump. "Shit," he growled through gritted teeth.

Mokuba smiled slightly. "Stop cursing." Seto nodded. Then he closed his eyes again. "Seto, don't go..." Mokuba pleaded with his brother.

"Try and stay conscious, Seto-kun," the man that had led Mokuba to the ambulance agreed, coming over to them.

Seto opened his eyes again and glanced up at the man. "Who're you?" he asked.

"Dr. Frolde," the man replied with a smile as the ambulance slowed. "We're here. Mokuba-kun, I need you to get out of the way. Stay with me, okay?"

Mokuba's eyes widened fearfully. He didn't want to let Seto go! Seto squeezed his hand lightly. "Listen to Dr. Frolde, otouto-chan. I'm staying on this planet for a while longer." He grinned.

Mokuba nodded and let go of Seto's hand as the ambulance came to a complete stop. Dr. Frolde moved Mokuba out of the way as the other two people in the back got Seto out, with help from the people that had been in the front. Dr. Frolde helped Mokuba out, then they followed Seto as quickly as Mokuba's legs could carry him. "We'll have to wait in the waiting room, okay?" Dr. Frolde warned.

Mokuba bit his lip, but nodded. They had to wait for Gozaburo, anyway. The man would be happy to know that Seto was okay. Dr. Frolde led him to a seat and they sat down, watching for Gozaburo.

The man only took a few more minutes to get there, and Mokuba hurried over to talk to him. "Seto's okay!" he said brightly.

Gozaburo looked at Dr. Frolde, who nodded. "Seto-kun woke in the ambulance. He should make it."

Gozaburo let out a soft sigh of relief. He'd think about killing the boy later. He ruffled Mokuba's hair fondly. "That boy..." He shook his head. "I swear. He'll be the death of me, especially if he tries another stunt like this."

A doctor in a white coat came over to them. "Kaiba-sama?" Gozaburo nodded. "Seto-kun's in a room. Would you like to go see him now?" Gozaburo nodded and he and Mokuba followed the man. Dr. Frolde disappeared into the crowds, smiling to himself.

~~^**^~~

The door opened quietly, but the first person to come through was anything _but_ quiet. "Oniisan!" Mokuba called, hurrying over to the side of his brother's bed.

Seto reached over and gave his brother a cautious hug. "Hey." He glanced up at Gozaburo, who, he was surprised to see, had tears on his face. He made a face at the man. "I thought you didn't cry," he pointed out dryly.

Gozaburo sighed. "Don't _ever_ try this again, hear?"

Seto sighed. "Hai."

Gozaburo came over and ruffled Seto's hair. "You had me worried sick."

"There's a surprise," Seto grumbled. He looked up sharply, remembering something. "Gozaburo, there's a note on my bed. Could you get rid of it whenever you get home?"

Gozaburo frowned, but nodded. "Okay..."

"Excuse me." A nurse stood at the door. She closed the door behind her. "Kaiba-sama, your adopted son had some marks on his skin. They're fresh, and they look like child abuse–" she started.

Seto cut in. "I got into a fight at school," he growled. "That's all."

The woman turned to glare at him. "I wasn't talking to you, Seto-kun," she said sharply. "Burn marks are _not_ caused by a fight at school."

"Wanna bet?" Seto returned darkly.

Gozaburo looked at Seto, surprised. The boy had the chance to turn him in, yet he didn't. He gave Seto a questioning look. Seto returned it with a dark look. "You got into a fight at school?" Gozaburo asked, making it sound like this was the first he'd heard of it.

Seto sighed. "Hai."

Gozaburo pursed his lips, playing along. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He was afraid you'd get all mad at him!" Mokuba cut in.

Gozaburo looked down at the boy. "You knew too?"

Mokuba nodded. "Oniisan told me this morning."

Gozaburo groaned. "You two... We need to have a talk about keeping secrets."

"No kidding," Seto grumbled.

The nurse pursed her lips. A knock at the door ended the conversation. The nurse opened the door to reveal two armed police officers. "Kaiba Gozaburo?" one asked. The nurse pointed to Gozaburo. "Sir, you are under arrest."

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes. Mokuba clutched at Seto's hand fearfully. Seto pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Why?" Seto asked from behind Gozaburo.

"For suspected child abuse," the man replied.

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Seto shouted. Then he fell back against the pillows, clutching his side. "Damnit. You assholes..." he hissed.

"Gomen, but I had to report it," the nurse informed them.

Gozaburo ground his teeth together, then looked back at Seto and Mokuba. "It'll all work out, boys. Don't worry about it." He gave each a quick kiss on their foreheads, then followed the police out.

Seto put a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes against the pain his outburst had caused him. "Damnit all..." he whispered.

"Mokuba-kun, a lady from Child Services is here to take you–" the nurse started.

"Take him out of this room and I won't last the night," Seto threatened. He opened his blue eyes. The nurse was shocked to see pure hatred in them.

Mokuba clutched his brother's hand, crying softly. "I can't leave him in here unsupervised," the nurse pointed out.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Seto replied.

"You're too young, and you're in the hospital as a patient," the nurse returned darkly. "Mokuba-kun. Come with me."

"Excuse me." A new lady walked in. She had a soft business-style suit on. Her long black hair was braided to the center of her back.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked, agitated. Seto smirked at her and she returned a glare.

"I am Demu Aslie, from Child Services," the woman said with a soft voice.

Seto snorted. "Oh, great. Another bitch to argue with." He rolled his eyes.

"I need to speak with you, as well, Kaiba Seto," the woman said calmly.

"Why?" Seto met her silver/grey eyes.

"About Kaiba Gozaburo." She nodded to the nurse, who left gratefully. Aslie closed the door and walked over to sit in one of the chairs. She smiled at Mokuba when he looked up at her. "Hello, Mokuba-kun," she said softly, her voice kind.

Mokuba climbed up on the bed to sit next to Seto. Seto gave the woman a smug look. "What do you want to know about Gozaburo?" Seto asked, his voice cold.

The woman shiver unconsciously. "Does he beat you?"

"Absolutely not," Seto returned in a calm tone.

Mokuba shook his head. "He yells, and he glares at us, but he'd never hurt either of us physically," Mokuba said.

"How long have you two lived with him?" Aslie asked calmly.

"A year and a half," Seto replied.

"You are next in line for the position of CEO of Kaiba Corp, am I correct, Seto-kun?" Aslie asked him directly.

"Hai."

"Would you have any reason to protect your adopted father from the law?" Aslie pushed.

"I hate Gozaburo's guts. I wouldn't mind seeing him in jail, but putting him in for no reason is stupid," Seto said with compassion, the first real emotion Aslie had seen since she met him.

She smiled. "Why do you hate him?"

Seto shrugged, then gritted his teeth. "No clue," he growled.

Aslie stood. "You should be resting. I need to take Mokuba-kun." She held a hand out to Mokuba.

Seto smacked the hand away and hugged his brother. "Go to hell. No one's taking Mokuba anywhere," he hissed. Mokuba nodded sharply.

Aslie sighed. "You don't have a choice."

"I have the choice to run after you and kill myself if he leaves this room against his will," Seto pointed out. "Mokuba's the only family I have. You've already had Gozaburo dragged off for no reason. You're _not_ taking my brother too!" His voice was angry.

Aslie shivered again. "Do I have to call the doctor in here to restrain you?" she asked.

"If you feel the need," Seto said indifferently, then his eyes flashed. "But Mokuba's not leaving."

"Argh!" Aslie glared at the boy, hoping her anger would make him give in, but Seto gave as good as he got. Aslie finally gave up. "I'll have to stay here all night, then," she said calmly.

"No need. I'll watch them," a man said as he stepped in.

"Dr. Frolde!" Mokuba and Seto recognized him at the same moment. Mokuba hopped down from the bed to hurry over.

Seto watched his brother greet the doctor with a slight smile. "Hello," he said in a kind voice.

Aslie shook her head. "Dr. Frolde, is it? Are you licensed to watch these children?"

Dr. Frolde pulled out his wallet. "Gozaburo is my brother." He showed her the pictures of the boys as Seto and Mokuba gaped at the man. "I'm watching them until Gozaburo gets out of jail."

"Yeah!" Mokuba gave the man a hug. "I have an uncle!"

Seto chuckled at his brother antics. "Silly." Suddenly, he ground his teeth together in pain and curled slightly.

Dr. Frolde walked over, worry written all over his face. "Seto, are you okay?" he asked.

Seto shook his head. "My side–" he gasped.

"I'll get your doctor. Mokuba, stay here." He hurried from the room.

Aslie looked at the two and snorted. "You two got _very_ lucky." Then she left the room angrily.

"Oniisan!" Mokuba watched sadly as a couple doctors came in to check on his brother. Dr. Frolde hugged the boy softly, holding him back so the doctors could help.

When they were done, one walked over to Dr. Frolde and Mokuba as the other left. "Stress. Don't let him do anything else that will stress him out. For now, we've given him a mild painkiller, to dull the pain."

Mokuba rushed over to check on Seto as Dr. Frolde frowned. "Why not a regular painkiller?" he asked.

"He refuses to take them, sensei," the other doctor nodded to him. "You should be able to take him home now, if you want. You're a proper doctor. We know he'll get the care he needs. All he really needs right now is some rest." He left.

Dr. Frolde came over. "Seto, no more stress for you." He smiled slightly as Seto nodded. "What do you two boys say to going to my house? I've been given permission to take you home."

Seto nodded. "I'd like that." He ruffled Mokuba's hair. "I think we both would, but, Dr. Frolde, what should we call you?"

The doctor smiled. "Goshin." He helped Seto out of the bed. "Let's get you into a real bed, neh?"

Seto smiled gratefully. "Arigatou, for everything," he mumbled.

"Any time."

-

~~A/N: Frolde Goshin is an original character. I don't know if Gozaburo really does have a brother or not. Don't ask. I'll probably make him like a half brother, or something.  
The rules I based the arrest of Gozaburo on are CO state laws, where my mom went to law school. My mother is a legal secretary, so any legal junk is all thanks to her help!!  
A little bit of info you'll wanna remember for future chapters is that Goshin can mean either self-defense, or misdiagnosis. If I were writing Goshin's name in Japanese characters, I'd use the ones for self-defense. So, in other words, Goshin's name means self-defense. Remember that!!!  
 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **Seto:** Uhm... What's gonna happen to Gozaburo?  
 **Seiji:** He gets out of jail and goes back to turning you into the cold-hearted idiot you are today.  
 **KJ:** Seiji-baka, be nice. Seto-chan, I haven't written the lemon yet!  
 **Seiji:** She keeps putting it off...  
 **Seto:** Arigatou, Kami-sama!  
 **KJ:** Within the next three chapters, I should say. And Goshin-san is gonna have suspicions that Gozaburo-baka is, indeed, beating Seto-chan. If he's had to live through it once, with his brother, he'll probably be able to spot it again. Now, all we have to see is if Seto-chan will talk with him about it.  
 **Seto:** I can't believe you two had me try and kill myself...  
 **KJ:** *points to Seiji* All his idea, I swear!  
 **Seiji:** You're still alive!  
 **KJ:** He wanted to kill you off, but I wouldn't let him.  
 **Seto:** I'm grateful, I think...  
-  
Ja!  
KJ  
(P.S. ~ MAJOR plot twist in the next chapter!! Sorry YnK, angsty Seto's gonna go and take a short holiday... I'll bring him back though!! *winks*)


	6. Kiss, kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Seto is out of the hospital, and Gozaburo's in jail. How long will fate allow this? How long will it take before KJ write the lemon she's been promising since the first chapter?  
> PLOT TWIST!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 6: Kiss, kiss!!**

 

"Seto, can I speak with you?" Goshin asked, peeking into the room Seto had been given at his house.

Seto pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Sure."

Goshin closed the door behind him gently, then walked over to sit next to the boy. "Lay back down. Your best bet is to take it easy." Seto laid back down. "I want to ask you something, and I want you to promise to be perfectly truthful with me."

Seto sighed. "Not this again..." He rolled his eyes. "You're gonna ask about your brother, aren't you?" Goshin nodded. "I'm tired of this!" Seto said softly, his voice angry. "Everyone is asking me, and I've been telling the truth–"

"Seto, you've been lying, and you know it." Seto fell silent. "Listen to me. Gozaburo was beat by his father when we were children, this I know. He never came right out and told me. It was when he was visiting our mother that I could see bruises, cuts, burns, everything, on his body. He always blamed them on things like his clumsiness, or a couple bullies at school. Our mother bought his lies because she didn't want to believe that Gozaburo's father was doing him any harm. My father didn't give a damn."

"What does this have to do with me?" Seto asked sharply.

"Everything. You're acting exactly like Gozaburo did when we were kids. I want to help, but I can't do anything if you won't talk to me." Seto turned away. Goshin sighed. "I'm always here." He stood.

"Wait." Seto looked up at him and Goshin was surprised to catch tears on Seto's face. "D-don't turn him in, please," he mumbled.

"Why not?" Goshin sat back on the bed.

Seto shook his head. "I-I don't know why I'm p-protecting him... I-I wasn't l-lying when I said I h-hate him," Seto stumbled over his words helplessly.

Goshin sighed. "We often don't know why we do the things we do. I won't turn him in, if that is what you wish." Seto nodded gratefully. "Do you know any martial arts, Seto?" Goshin asked suddenly.

"Nai..." Seto replied softly.

"When you are feeling up to it, I'll start training you. It'll do you some good do learn them, I think."

"Why?" Seto watched the man quietly.

"When you become CEO, you'll find some good uses for it, I'm sure. For right now, the training will help you not get beat up at school." He winked. "Or where ever else you may go to do that. Your body will heal faster if it's in a fit shape, anyway."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Oh, joy. More frequent beatings. I'm so excited."

Goshin sighed. "Get some sleep, Seto. You need it." He left quietly.

Seto looked up at the ceiling. In his mind, he saw Gozaburo crying again, and couldn't help but shiver. He sighed and turned onto his good side, then let himself doze off.

~~^**^~~

"You sleep for forever!" Mokuba called when Seto opened his eyes the next morning. Seto took a second to regain his surroundings.

"Ugh... I'm stiff," Seto grumbled, forcing himself to sit up. He grimaced as he pulled something.

"Good, you're awake." Goshin smiled as he walked in. "The jail called. Gozaburo wants a few moments to speak with each of us, once we all have the time." He set a tray before Seto. "And your conversations will be recorded, so watch what you say, both of you." He looked between them.

Seto nodded and went after his food. Mokuba giggled. "Stay in here. You can take his tray in a moment," he told Goshin.

Seto made a face at his brother while Goshin smiled lightly. "He tends to forget the fact that I'm wounded," Seto grumbled. "Anyway, I didn't have anything to eat last night."

"Oniisan!" Mokuba cried. Goshin pursed his lips. "You should have eaten!" Mokuba added.

Goshin nodded. "What your brother said."

"I'm gonna kick both of you out very quickly," he threatened.

"You'd have to get out of bed, first," Mokuba pointed out.

"Don't tempt me."

"Boys!" Goshin sighed. "Behave, both of you. Seto, you're not getting out of bed until it's time to leave, or if you absolutely have to. Chasing Mokuba around doesn't count as a good excuse."

Seto sighed at what little was left of his food. He pushed the tray away. "Let's go, then. The sooner the better," he mumbled to the sheets, picking at a hole.

"Okay. Do you need help?" Goshin watched as Seto pulled himself from the bed. "I guess that means no." He grabbed on to Seto's arm as Seto started tilting to one side.

Seto grinned. "Gotcha." He steadied himself, then walked from the room. Mokuba and Goshin looked at each other, shrugged, then followed Seto from the room, Goshin grabbing the tray as he left.

~~^**^~~

Seto bit his lip. It was his turn to go talk to Gozaburo, he had chosen to go last, and he still wasn't sure what to say. Goshin stopped him as he was walking to the room.. "I was wrong. There are no cameras. I asked. Speak freely, I guess." Seto just nodded. He could feel his legs turning to jelly. The police outside the door didn't make him feel any safer.

"Last, huh?" Gozaburo asked softly when Seto entered. He sat on one side of a glass pane. Seto sat on a chair on his side.

"Hai," Seto mumbled, not meeting the other's eyes.

Gozaburo sighed. "Seto, why'd you do it?" he asked softly.

Seto looked up sharply. "Why do you think?" He closed his eyes against the sadness he saw in the other's eyes. "You never told me you had a brother."

"Half brother," Gozaburo corrected. "I rarely deal with him. When I adopted you and Mokuba, he gladly agreed to sign for the guardian if I was unavailable. As you can see, it's worked quite well." He sighed. "Why'd you protect me?"

"I don't know," Seto mumbled, looking at his nails. "Why were you crying at the hospital?"

"Because you scared the hell out of me," he whispered. "I wasn't lying when I said I love you, Seto."

"You sure as hell don't show it," Seto growled, standing. "If you'll excuse me, I'm not supposed to get stressed out. Doctor's orders."

"Why'd you tell my brother?" Gozaburo asked suddenly.

Seto stopped, still facing away. "We often don't know why we do the things we do," he mumbled before leaving.

Gozaburo sighed. ~When I get out, I'll have to have a long talk with that boy.~ He shook his head. ~But only a talk. Goshin's right. I need to stop beating him.~

~~^**^~~

"Hey, Goshin?" Seto pulled at the man's shirt sleeve. Mokuba was over at a friend's house. Seto had already yelled at Goshin for telling Gozaburo that he knew what was going on. It had not been pretty, and Seto was glad Mokuba hadn't been there.

Goshin looked at Seto with pursed lips. "You gonna yell at me again?" he asked calmly.

"Nai." Seto looked as his feet. "I wanted to know, if you could teach me martial arts."

Goshin looked over Seto quietly. "When you can bend forward and touch your toes without any pain, I'll teach you."

Seto looked up darkly. "That's not fair! By the time I'm better, Gozaburo will have beaten me up again!"

Goshin shook his head. "Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Seto pursed his lips. "If he doesn't get out of jail anytime soon..."

"No, no. While I was talking to him, I asked what he was hoping to gain by beating you up. I gave him a better way to gain this thing." Goshin sighed.

"What _does_ he hope to gain?" Seto asked curiously.

"Ask him."

"I value my skin too much, thank you very much."

"You're terrified of him," Goshin accused. "You're so scared thinking about what he could do to you, that you can't try and see what he really wants out of you." Goshin shook his head.

"Well, enlighten me," Seto challenged.

Goshin put a finger against the boy's chest. "You already know." Then he walked out into the living room to watch the news.

~I already know? How's that? He says he wants me to be strong, to not be a crybaby adult. I faced down to adults last night and tried killing myself. Oh, yeah, that's real adult-like! Ha!~ Seto rubbed his forehead. ~Man... Adults confuse me. Gozaburo confuses me even more. He says he loves me...~ Seto paused, his eyes widening. "Kami..." He groaned. ~I forgot all about how he's always kissing me and telling me he loves me. I feel like a moron. No wonder he was so upset with me...~

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Goshin called. Seto wondered out into the living room as Goshin hung up. "Gozaburo is out of jail. Wanna come with me to pick him up?"

Seto tensed. _'I wasn't lying when I said I love you, Seto,'_ Gozaburo had said. ~You'll have to face him sooner or later. Make it sooner and get it over with.~ Seto glanced up at Goshin, who was watching him quietly. "Hai..." Seto mumbled.

Goshin nodded and led him out to his car. If he noticed how stiffly Seto was holding himself or how terrified he looked, he didn't say anything.

~~^**^~~

"Hello, Gozaburo," Goshin said when Gozaburo got in the car. Instead of getting in the front, Gozaburo got in the back, next to Seto. "How'd you manage to get out?"

"A couple of morons forgot to read me my rights," Gozaburo grumbled. "The law these days..." He sighed, then looked at Seto with a smile. "What, no hello?"

"Gomen... Hello..." Seto mumbled, looking out the window on his side.

"He came by his own free will," Goshin informed his half brother calmly. "Mokuba is at a friend's house. I think he said something about staying overnight."

Seto tensed when he heard that. ~Should I ask to stay at Goshin's?~ he asked himself. He glanced over at Gozaburo and their eyes met.

"We need to talk, Seto," Gozaburo said quietly.

"I agree," Goshin said from the front. "I'd referee this little match, but this is something you two need to work out alone." He stopped in front of the Kaiba mansion and turned to give Gozaburo a stern look. "And only talking," he warned, then looked at Seto. "If he hurts you, call me." Seto nodded. He'd memorized Goshin's number earlier. "Good. Now get. I have some errands to run."

Seto and Gozaburo got out and walked up to the house while Goshin drove away. Seto could feel his legs failing. ~Kami, he's gonna yell at me if I fall now!~ he thought as he walked in the door.

Gozaburo closed the door behind him and picked Seto up easily. "Stop pretending you aren't about to collapse, Seto," he said sharply. Seto flinched and closed his eyes. Gozaburo sighed. "I'm not going to hit you," he mumbled, carrying Seto up the stairs.

Seto shook his head. "Put me down," he complained.

Gozaburo put Seto down and Seto almost fell to his knees. "Told ya," Gozaburo pointed out, then waited for Seto to make the first move. He'd hoped to get the boy to his room, where Seto could sit, but the boy was bound and determined to stand and walk on his own. If Gozaburo hadn't sworn up and down that he wouldn't hurt Seto, the boy would be unconscious by now.

"There." Seto stood on his own, facing Gozaburo. His face was covered in sweat from all his attempts and was still slightly pale from the blood he'd lost. It was obvious to Gozaburo that Seto was going to fall any minute.

Gozaburo moved forward and caught Seto as the boy's knees gave out from under him, as well as his bravery. Seto burst into tears. Gozaburo knelt in the middle of the hallway and rocked the boy in his arms softly. "Hush, Seto-chan. Hush..."

Slowly, Seto's sobs stopped and he realized who was holding him. He made to pull away when Gozaburo's arms tightened around him and the man leaned over to kiss him on his mouth gently. Seto paused. Unlike every other kiss Gozaburo had ever given him, this one was desperate. For once, instead of ordering Seto to do something, Gozaburo was pleading him. Seto shivered when he felt Gozaburo's hands make patterns on his back. The man's tongue pushed at Seto's lips, demanding entrance. Seto opened his mouth and was surprised to feel Gozaburo's tongue probing his mouth.

Gozaburo pulled away to take a breath. He smiled at the confused look Seto was giving him. "I've confused you again, haven't I?" He whispered softly.

Seto shook his head. "No... You love me, you keep saying that."

"Then?" Gozaburo let his thumb gently smooth out the skin on Seto's face.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that? And why didn't you do that before?" Seto asked bluntly.

Gozaburo chuckled. "I take it that you don't mind my holding and kissing you, then."

Seto snuggled up against Gozaburo's chest, surprising the older man. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

Gozaburo smiled. "So you are." Then he gently brought his lips to Seto's again. This time, Seto kissed back. ~And he said _I_ was a good kisser!~ Gozaburo thought lightly. ~He's never kissed himself!~

-

~~A/N: Probable lemon next chapter... Oh dear God... Where do I get these ideas?!?! *glares at Seiji*  
 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **Seto:** *glares at Seiji* What're you trying to pull here?!  
 **Seiji:** Kiss kiss!!  
 **Gozaburo:** I don't mind.  
 **Seto:** *runs and hides behind KJ* Help...  
 **KJ:** I'm gonna try that lemon next chapter, just cause an innocent Seto is strange. I'll probably start the chapter in Gozaburo's room. You ppl can come up with your own ways as to how they got in there!  
 **Gozaburo:** ^_^ I know a few!!  
 **Seto:** O.O  
 **KJ:** O.o I don't think I wanna know any of them....  
 **Seiji:** I still think KJ-san needs a crash course in lemons...  
 **KJ:** Come an inch closer and I'm calling Bluey!!  
 **Seiji:** >\--  
Ja!  
KJ


	7. Innocence Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon time!!! If you no like, no read! Yaoi. Eh, I think that explains it all?

**  
Chapter 7: Innocence Be Gone   
**

 

{A/N: _**LEMON WARNING!!!**_ Thank you...}

-

Gozaburo moved a hand over Seto's bandaged chest lightly, his hand barely touching the bandaging. He knew that what he wanted to do wanted wasn't exactly best for the battered boy below him. If he hurt Seto in any way and Goshin found out, Gozaburo was going to jail for child abuse, and Goshin would testify against him. He'd told Gozaburo this when he visited at the jail. Although that thought hadn't bothered him at the jail, now that he had Seto back, he didn't want to lose him again.

A sudden stroke of genius made the man grin. What if it wasn't him on top, but Seto? It meant he would have to help Seto through it... Gozaburo shrugged to himself. It didn't matter, as long as he got his high, he wouldn't care. "Seto..." he mumbled softly, running a hand through the boy's hair.

Seto looked up at his adopted father. "What?" he asked, his voice soft. He'd been dozing.

Gozaburo's smile softened. "You're so beautiful..." he mumbled dipping down to kiss the boy. Seto blushed beneath him. Then Gozaburo flipped them around, so Seto was on top.

"Na-nani?" Seto looked surprised, not to mention confused.

Gozaburo let his hand travel down to Seto's pants and he unbuttoned them. Seto's eyes narrowed. Gozaburo pursed his lips and moved his hand back up to smooth out Seto's cheek with his thumb. "I don't want to hurt you..." he whispered. "But I want to do this."

Seto's eyes softened and he kissed Gozaburo. "Okay..." he mumbled. Gozaburo's hand returned to the un-doing of Seto's pants. Seto did likewise for Gozaburo.

~~^**^~~

It took them a little moving around and a few grimaces of pain from Seto, since he _was_ still wounded, but they were finally laying against each other, nothing between their skin except the bandaging on Seto's chest. Gozaburo smiled at the look on Seto's face when the boy realized this whole thing was up to him. "It's okay." Gozaburo mumbled. "I'll help." Seto sighed, relieved. "Give me your hand." Gozaburo ordered.

Seto made a face but handed over his hand. "I don't know why you need my hand..." Gozaburo started sucking on a few of Seto's fingers. Seto's eyes widened as he felt himself harden. ~Whoa...~

Gozaburo grinned as he felt Seto's dick against his thighs. He took Seto's now-wet fingers from his mouth. "I want you to stick these into my penis, okay?" he told the boy.

Seto blinked a few times, but did as he was told. "Okay..." He felt confused. ~Gozaburo's strange...~

Gozaburo chuckled. "Make a scissoring motion. The idea is to stretch me out."

"Oh..." Seto moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, watching Gozaburo's reaction. ~Kami, but this is embarrassing!~ he thought.

Gozaburo knew when Seto had done enough. "Okay." Seto stopped, his eyes questioning. "Take your fingers out." Gozaburo chuckled. Seto knew he was blushing again, but it couldn't be seen, since his face was in shadow. "Do you still need help?" Gozaburo asked with the slightest of smiles.

Seto shook his head. Some of the kids at the orphanage had been very descriptive when they explained what their guardians had done to them. Seto always managed to get Mokuba out of the room before one of the kids told the story, of course, but he could often be seen listening to the stories attentively when he hadn't had to drag Mokuba from the room. Seto hadn't really remembered all those stories until just then. ~They wouldn't have helped all that much anyway,~ he figured, positioning himself over his adopted father's entrance. ~When their guardians raped them, they never prepared them!~ He moved in slowly, remembering how the kids always complained about the guardian not being gentle the first time.

Gozaburo watched Seto's face as he was thinking and moving slowly inside him. ~Either he's trying not to hurt himself, or he's trying not to hurt me.~ Gozaburo decided. ~He's gotten better at masking his emotions and thoughts, at least...~ He reached up and brought Seto head down for a kiss. Seto's eyes widened, surprised. Gozaburo ended the kiss with a smile. "You can go faster, you know." He told the boy.

"But..." Seto was blushing, Gozaburo could now tell. "I-I don't want to hurt you..."

Gozaburo's eyes were soft. "I thought so. Don't worry about it. I'm not a virgin." He had to smile when he saw Seto's face go bright red at that remark.

Seto stuck out a tongue and sped up, thrusting in and out with ease. ~Who knew this could be so much fun!~ he thought lightly.

Gozaburo sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes. Oh, yeah, he'd needed this. Normally, he was the one doing the fucking, not the one being fucked, but he didn't mind. It reminded him of his childhood when his father would... ~No. Concentrate on Seto, not that bastard,~ he ordered his mind.

Seto frowned. Gozaburo looked so sad, and he couldn't tell why. He leaned down and kissed the man. Gozaburo's eyes flew open and he returned the kiss. When Seto pulled away, his face was concerned. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Gozaburo shook his head. He wasn't telling this little angel. No, no... Seto was too innocent to learn of his past... Maybe another time... He suddenly realized that he was reaching his climax and forced Seto into another kiss. When he came, he was still kissing the boy. Seto came almost immediately after, his eyes lit with passion. He laid next to Gozaburo and snuggled against the other's side. Gozaburo kissed his forehead. "My little angel..." he whispered lightly.

"Uhm..." Seto mumbled before falling asleep.

Gozaburo smiled and closed his eyes. "Ai shiteru, Seto-chan..." he mumbled before following the boy to dreamland.

-

~~A/N: Ah... The dangers of allowing me near my compie when I have nothing to do... *rolls her eyes*  
Kinda cute, but also kinda pointless. Like I said, innocent Seto doesn't look too well in my mind. Oh, yeah, and Gozaburo will probably return to beating Seto at one point. I'll let you know when it's coming up, unless I don't know myself!! *winks*  
 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **Seto:** I can't believe you made me blush so much...  
 **KJ:** But you're so kawaii when you blush!!  
 **Noa:** Are you gonna put me in this ficcy?  
 **Seto:** Who's the little blue/green-haired twerp?  
 **KJ:** If I told you, it would ruin the show. And, Noa-chan, I might put you in here, but I don't know. If I do, it'll be as a background character and maybe no name. Don't wanna ruin it all for the readers, now do we?  
 **Noa:** No, I guess not...  
 **Gozaburo:** Noa-chan!!! *glomps Noa*  
 **KJ:** Uhm, Gozaburo-baka, you're suffocating him...  
 **Seiji:** Gozaburo and Noa, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-  
 **Gozaburo & Noa:** *chase after Seiji* Came back here, you little ass!!  
 **Seiji:** Who's little, you short freak of a kid?!  
 **Gozaburo:** Don't insult Noa-chan!  
 **KJ:** I think that may have given it away... *sighs and watches Gozaburo  & Noa catch Seiji* Hey, Seto-chan, do you have any popcorn?  
 **Seto:** Popcorn? KJ-san, you're sick...  
 **KJ:** Damnit, that's right... *makes rice and watches Gozaburo  & Noa beat up her muse* At least I can get some entertainment...  
 **Seto:** Didn't you wanna plead the readers about something?  
 **KJ:** Oh, yeah! Thankies, Seto-chan!! *looks at readers* On my Yu-Gi-Oh! Site I have support banners for different couples. I need ideas!! Anyone have any?  
 **Seto:** The rules she has are that she doesn't want Anzu paired with Yuugi, Yami, or me.  
 **KJ:** And not with Noa, either. That's only you or Mokuba-kun.  
 **Seto:** *sighs* I'm not gonna argue with you again...  
 **Gozaburo:** The list of couples we already have are as follows: Honda/Shizuka, Katsuya(Jyou)/Yuugi, Malik(Yami Malik)/Bakura, Seto/Katsuya(Jyou), Bakura/Ryou, Honda/Otogi, Cynthia/Pegasus, Katsuya(Jyou)/Mai, Seto/Yami(x2), Yami/Yuugi, Malik/Ryou, Rishid/Malik, Mei/Kyuu, Anzu/Paul Douglas, Black Magician/Black Magician Girl, Seto/Noa, Malik/Yami Malik, Katsuya/Shizuka,  & Noa/Mokuba.  
 **KJ:** I'm planning on doing a Seto/Gozaburo(In honor of this ficcy) but I need to find some more piccys of Gozaburo! Anyone know where I can find them?  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	8. His Time, His Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental torture is SOOOOOO much fun!!! *sighs* I'm a sick human being...  
> Seto is thinking about things. He's a little confused about life right now...

** Chapter 8: His Time, His Space **

 

"Gozaburo?" Goshin knocked on his half brother's door lightly.

Gozaburo groaned and opened his eyes. Seto was still asleep next to him. "What is it?" he asked as quietly as he could.

"Mokuba and I just got here. Mokuba's wondering where Seto is," Goshin replied.

"I-I think he's at a friend's house," Gozaburo mumbled.

"Is he unhurt?" Goshin pushed, his voice chilled.

"Last I knew he was perfectly happy." Gozaburo kissed Seto on his head softly and walked over to the door. "I'll be out shortly, okay?" he said through it.

"Okay." Goshin moved off down the hall.

Gozaburo sighed, then smiled at Seto. ~I'll wake him before I go out,~ he decided, heading for the shower.

~~^**^~~

About fifteen minutes later, Gozaburo walked back out into his room, dressed and clean, to wake Seto. "Seto-chan," he mumbled, shaking the boy gently.

Seto blinked up at him. "Nani?" he asked softly.

"You need to take a shower. Your brother and Goshin are here. I said you were at a friend's house. Feel free to stay in here, if you want." Gozaburo smiled.

Seto nodded. "Okay..." Gozaburo placed a soft kiss on Seto's forehead, then left the room, closing the door, but leaving it unlocked.

Seto groaned as he got out of the bed. He was sore all over, not to mention stiff. He walked over to the bathroom, grabbing his clothing as he went. ~I'll need to change...~ He sighed and closed the bathroom door behind him.

~~^**^~~

Goshin watched as Gozaburo and Mokuba laughed at a few things. He heard the water start to run. ~Just as I'd thought. Seto's here.~ Goshin sighed. ~He's probably in Gozaburo's room, which means I need to go check on him. From what Mokuba says, Seto has a difficult time with bandages...~ He stood.

"What's wrong?" Gozaburo asked, immediately noticing the movement.

"I'm going to use the rest room, nosey." Goshin smiled at his half brother. "Jeeze..."

Gozaburo grinned. "Gotta keep my eye on you, ya know. No servants around today to keep an eye on you for me."

"Why aren't any of the servants here, Otousan Gozaburo?" Mokuba asked.

As Gozaburo turned back to the boy, Goshin slipped from the room, going in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. He doubled back halfway there and went up the stairs. He wandered down the hallway to Gozaburo's room and tried the door. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He peeked in and grinned when he saw that the bathroom door was closed and the sound of water was coming from there. He walked over to the chair in front of Gozaburo's desk and sat down to wait for the boy in the shower.

~~^**^~~

Seto sighed when he walked back into the main part of the bedroom, a towel around his waist and his wet hair dripping down his back and in his face. He jumped when he caught sight of Goshin. "G-Goshin!" he exclaimed softly.

Goshin smiled and stood. "Are you okay?" Seto nodded quietly. "Seriously?"

Seto sighed. "I'm fine, seriously. Whatever you said is making sure he doesn't hurt me. Lay off," he grumbled, walking over to the bed and putting down his clothing. He turned back around to Goshin with an annoyed look. "What? Have I sprouted a tail?" he asked dryly.

Goshin chuckled. "No. Mokuba told me how able you are with bandages. Do you want me to fix that?" He nodded to Seto's wounds.

Seto glanced down at his chest. Now that Goshin had mentioned them, the scabs were getting a little itchy. "Sure..." He wandered back into the bathroom, leaving a confused-looking Goshin behind him. He made a little noise as he went through a couple cabinets, then came back out with the first aid kit he'd known Gozaburo kept in there. "Here," he mumbled, handing the kit to Goshin.

"We should teach you how to do this." Goshin commented before placing the kit on the desk and popping it open. ~At least Gozaburo has everything I'll need in here...~ Goshin thought before grabbing out the little things he'd need and turning back around to fix Seto up.

~~^**^~~

Seto left Gozaburo's room with a grin, his chest bandaged and the towel still around his waist. Goshin hurried down the hall to join Mokuba and Gozaburo while Seto went back to his room, to change. He unlocked his door with the key he had in his pocket and closed the door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief. Goshin had asked him what he and Gozaburo had done last night, and Seto had just told him that they'd talked until late into the night, then they'd both kind of fallen asleep in Gozaburo's room. Well, it had been half true...

He sighed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled it open and took out a button-up shirt, still not trusting the normal shirts that one had to pull over their head. He put it on and hurried to his closet to find a pair of pants he could stand to wear. He could probably use some more pants, but, after the last time he'd asked Gozaburo to go out and get something, he wasn't about to attempt it and get called spoiled again. He wasn't spoiled! Seto sighed. At least, he didn't think he was spoiled.

He looked at the note he'd left for Mokuba on his bed. It hadn't been touched, thank Kami. If Mokuba found out what had been happening now... Seto grabbed the paper and tore it to shreds, allowing the pieces to fall to the ground around him in a light rain of paper. It almost looked like snow. Seto fell to his knees, crying. ~I'm so damned confused!~ he thought, ~I know I should turn Gozaburo in, but I don't have the heart. Is this love? Is this what Trigne was always talking about?~ Trigne had been a friend he'd made at the orphanage. His best friend for life. ~I wish I could speak with him again, but I don't know if he's still at the orphanage...~ Seto leaned against the end of his bed. ~What am I thinking?! He'd never let me talk to someone about this, besides either himself or Goshin! Maybe I can talk Goshin into helping me track Trigne down...~

He closed his eyes. ~No... Seto, you baka, of course he wouldn't! He knows better! Best suggestion is for you to learn martial arts for a year, let yourself heal... Then go find Trigne! That's it! I'll have Gozaburo teach me a little more about computers, since we didn't have any at the orphanage... I'll use the computer to track Trigne down, find some way to talk to him, even if it's only through letters... But, I need someone to talk to. Someone who's my age. Someone who been through this once, but isn't completely crazy, like Gozaburo...~ Seto startled at that thought. ~That's true, I guess...~ He decided, settling back down. ~Gozaburo's crazy...~

Someone knocked at his door. Gozaburo peeked his head in. "Goshin said you were in your room. I asked him how he knew and he said he saw you coming in," he said quietly.

"He came up to check on me, helped me bandage my wounds." Seto shrugged.

"Oh..." Gozaburo smiled. "Why don't you come downstairs?"

"Okay." Seto stood with a groan. He'd gotten stiff.

Gozaburo frowned at the paper mess on the floor. "What were you doing in here, anyway?"

Seto shrugged. "Throwing a party?" He brushed past Gozaburo.

Gozaburo growled and forced Seto to face him. "What's with you?" he hissed.

"Gozaburo, did you find him?" Goshin called, walking up the stairs at the end of the hall.

Seto pulled away from Gozaburo. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong with me." He turned and fled down the hall and down the stairs to where he knew his brother was.

Goshin frowned at Gozaburo when they met at the top of the stairs. "What did you do?" he accused.

"I don't know," Gozaburo replied honestly.

Goshin pursed his lips. "Hum... Want me to talk to him?"

Gozaburo shook his head, remembering how he'd sometimes acted like that when he just wanted to be left alone. "Give him his time, his space. He'll talk to one of us when he feels the need to." He sighed and started down the stairs.

Goshin rolled his eyes and hurried to catch up. "You know, you two are far too much alike. Didn't you used to pull this same stunt as a kid?"

"Yeah." Gozaburo's eyes were ice cold when he looked at his half brother. "But I got hit for it. Seto won't. That's the only difference." He sped up, leaving a shocked Goshin behind.

Gozaburo had never verbalized that he'd been beaten as a child, until now.

-

~~A/N: Man, I'm making myself feel kinda bad for Gozaburo now... This sucks...  
 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
*KJ glomps Seto*  
 **Seto:** Help...  
 **KJ:** KAWAIINESS!!!  
 **Gozaburo:** *to Seiji* Does she always do this?  
 **Seiji:** Only when she writes something like that... *points to where Seto walks out of bathroom*  
 **Gozaburo:** Ah... *glares at Seto* SETO!!! What's this about you plotting behind my back?!  
 **Seto:** Aw, shit... *hides behind KJ*  
 **Noa:** *grabs Gozaburo's arm and drags him off* Drop it...  
 **Seiji:** He's pretty strong for a de–  
 **KJ & Noa: _SEIJITSUSA!!_**  
 **Seiji:** Me and my big mouth... *runs*  
*KJ & Noa follow*  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	9. Trigne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward in time by one and a half years...  
> Seto works at Kaiba Corp now, although it's just part of his training. His friend from the orphanage, Trigne, makes his first appearance...

** Chapter 9: Trigne **

 

It had been a year and a half since the night Gozaburo got home from jail and the two Kaibas made love. Lately, Mokuba had been spending more time with Goshin, often spending the night. This didn't bother either Seto or Gozaburo, since it meant more time to themselves, Mokuba was out of Gozaburo's grasp, and Seto still got to see his brother every day when the boy went over to Goshin's home to learn martial arts.

"Get it right!" Gozaburo groaned. "I know you know how to do this!" He waved his hands at the taxes that he was having Seto balance. He said it was good practice. Maybe it was, but that couldn't keep Seto from hating it.

"I'm tired, Goza-san," Seto grumbled, making a pouty face. Spoiled he may have become, but not spoiled enough to get out of having to learn what was to be expected of him as CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Gozaburo sighed. He, too, was tired. It had been a long day for the both of them. Seto no longer went to school, since he'd been given a job at Kaiba Corp, showing guests around. This practice was meant to teach him his way around the building. Tomorrow they were having an extra large crowd, because Gozaburo was having a meeting. Seto was supposed to sit in on it, but Gozaburo had a sinking feeling Seto would disappear right before the meeting started, as he had taken to doing within the past few months. "All right. Bed," Gozaburo grumbled.

"Yes!" Seto hopped up from his chair and ran over to grab the bathroom first. Gozaburo chuckled. Seto did that every night. He had the body of a thirteen-year-old, while Gozaburo was _much_ older. When Gozaburo started tiring during a long day's work at the office, Seto would often take over. As Gozaburo had known when he'd first played that game of chess with Seto, the boy was bright, very bright. He was a fast learner, but tired easily of things like balancing taxes. Seto hurried out of the bathroom, nothing but his boxers on. "Your turn!" he said cheerfully, jumping on the bed. Gozaburo nodded his thanks and wandered over to the bathroom.

Seto watched the older Kaiba and sighed to himself. He traced the long scar that ran across his chest from the last day Gozaburo had tortured him so harshly. His arms were speckled with bruises and small cuts, proving how rough Gozaburo could get sometimes. He was always overly sorry when it was over, but that didn't always make Seto feel better. Every time Gozaburo took out his anger at whatever on Seto, Seto would become very distant for a few days and either go to school or go to Goshin's house during the day. Goshin had begged Seto again and again to talk to him about it, but Seto couldn't see himself telling his uncle what he and Gozaburo did when no one else was around.

"Is it bothering you?" Gozaburo asked, getting in the bed next to Seto.

Seto realized he was still tracing his scar, a bad habit of his, and dropped his hand. "No." He leaned back into Gozaburo's arms. "I was just thinking..." He sighed.

Gozaburo's arms tightened around Seto's chest. "We have a long day tomorrow, Seto-chan. We need our sleep." He fell back against the pillows easily, Seto still leaning against him.

"I know..." Seto sighed and closed his eyes. "Good night, Goza-san..." he mumbled.

"Good night, Seto-tenshi," Gozaburo replied. Seto shivered. He hated that name, but Gozaburo always called him that. There was little he could do.

~~^**^~~

Seto stood at the doorway to Kaiba Corp, waiting for the people in this limo to get out. This was the last set, and they were having trouble getting one of the occupants out. Seto knew he'd been told to stay inside the building and wait for the people to come to him, but he was bored, and this was taking forever. He slipped out the door and into the shadows. Then he moved along with the shadows to the car. He stood. "Excuse me," he said calmly.

The man who they were expecting turned, revealing the one who was still sitting in the car. Seto's eyes widened and he gasped. "Trigne?" he whispered. "Kami, is that you?"

Trigne narrowed his eyes, his cold personality taking over in the presence of a potential stranger. He stood from the car. The two boys were about the same height. "Do I know you, boy?" he asked coldly.

Seto, used to his best friend's cold side, grinned. "It's me, Yagami Seto."

Trigne blanched. "By, Kami, it is you! It's been forever!" The two boys shared a quick hug before the man that was the guest cleared his throat and pointed to the door.

"Oh, shit..." Seto groaned. Gozaburo stood in the doorway, looking pissed, and his eyes were locked onto Seto.

"Seto!" he shouted.

Seto flinched, then looked at the guest politely. "This way, please. We've been waiting for you." He led the other two to the building. "Goza-san, can I please miss out on this meeting?" he begged when he reached his adoptive father.

Gozaburo pursed his lips. "Give me one good reason..."

"This is my best friend from the orphanage, Trigne," Seto quickly interrupted, knowing he'd get yelled at for it later. "I haven't seen him in forever!"

Trigne's adoptive father nodded to Gozaburo. "You must be Kaiba Gozaburo."

Gozaburo nodded. "I am." He looked back at Seto. "We'll talk later. Behave." Then he turned back to the other man and led him down the corridor, talking.

Seto let out a deep sigh of relief. "Trigne, follow me. I know this place so well I could walk it in my sleep." He grinned.

Trigne returned the smile and hurried to follow his friend. "You got adopted by the wealthiest man in all of Japan and you're trying to get away from him. I'd stick by his side continuously," Trigne commented lightly.

Seto shook his head sadly. "It's not that easy."

Trigne narrowed his eyes and stopped his friend in the middle of a quiet hallway. "Seto, what aren't you telling me?"

Seto shook his head. "Not here." Then he started off again, picking up the pace. The last thing he needed was one of the people who were in the building overhearing what he had to say. He crawled through a semi-broken door. "This is the area where they're doing construction, although Goza-san wouldn't let them work today, because of this meeting. We can talk in here," he told his friend, finding a small block to sit on.

Trigne sat next to Seto. "What is it? You've never acted this way, unless someone was about to tell a story you didn't want Mokuba to hear and Mokuba was in the room. Even when Lacila ran around with one of the kitchen knives you weren't this scared. If I recall correctly, you were the one that took the knife from her and calmed her down."

Seto smiled slightly. "Yeah, I was. She was headed for Mokuba. I had to do something!" The two boys shared a quiet chuckle.

"Where is Mokuba?" Trigne asked suddenly.

"With Gozaburo's half brother, Goshin. They spend a lot of time together." Seto shrugged.

Trigne sighed. "Seto, what is it?" His voice rose in volume just slightly and Seto flinched. Trigne realized his mistake too late. "Seto?" He put a hand on the other's shoulder, which was shaking. ~Hum... Where have I seen this scene before?~ Trigne thought dryly. ~Oh, yeah, when Seto was always trying to comfort me after I had a nightmare.~ He hugged the other around his shoulders. "Seto, he beats you, doesn't he?" he mumbled. "That's why you said it isn't that easy."

"H-h-hai..." Seto managed to choke out. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. The only times he'd ever cried openly were when Gozaburo was beating him in the beginning, and when his parents died. Other than that, he only cried to himself when he was alone.

"You should have called the orphanage!" Trigne cried, surprised. "You know this!"

"I-I can't..." Seto shook his head, regaining his composure quickly. "I tried, when he first started, but he threatened Mokuba's life. So, then, I tried to kill myself, but that didn't quite work. He got caught for child abuse, since they'd had to take me to the hospital, but got out for some reason. I don't know what it is, but, I just can't bring myself to turn him in."

"You love him," Trigne said with a shrug. "You love him too much to hurt him."

Seto sighed. "That's where it gets confusing. I love him so much, I hate him. It totally sucks. I forgive him before he hurts me, but I can't help but ignore him for a few days after. I know he's sorry, I can see it in his eyes, but that doesn't help the fact. He was brought up with the idea that pain equals love. He loves me. I know that, too. It's just..." Seto sighed again, shaking his head. "Now I'm not making any sense."

"You're making as much sense as I used to." Trigne grinned and Seto couldn't help but smile a little. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Goshin. I told him a while ago, and he made Goza-san promise to stop with the major beatings he'd been doing then, but he can do nothing against what's happening now."

"What is happening now?"

Seto sighed. "Something pisses him off really bad, or he's had a bad day... He'll come home and take it out on me. It's not all that bad. It's kinda like a game. He gives me until the count of ten to run and hide, and then he tried to find me. If he finds me and I've fallen asleep, he'll just let me rest." Seto grinned. "Except, I'm not stupid enough to think it's just a game. I remember what it was like before he got out of jail, before I tried to kill myself..."

"I still can't believe that you, Yagami Seto, Kaiba Seto, whatever, tried to kill yourself!" Trigne exclaimed.

"I was so upset, and he'd given me the means." Seto shrugged. "Heh. I'm not allowed near weapons anymore."

"No, he's not," said a cold voice near the door.

Seto tensed and he turned around. Trigne did likewise. Gozaburo stood at the ruined door, his arms crossed over his chest. "G-Goza-san..." Seto stumbled over the name.

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes at Seto. "We're leaving, now."

"The meeting shouldn't be over yet..." Seto mumbled.

"Seto," Gozaburo's voice was ice, "I mean now."

Seto shivered and walked over to the door. He stopped before he reached it and turned to smile at Trigne. "It was great seeing you. Maybe we'll see each other again."

Trigne nodded. "I'd like that. Maybe our adopted fathers could set something up..." He looked at Gozaburo hopefully.

Gozaburo grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him to the door. "We'll see. Come on, Seto. Trigne-kun, I think your father is looking for you." He left, Seto's arm in his hand, his grip firm.

Seto didn't even try struggling. He knew better by now.

~Kami, but I'm gonna get it when we get home!!~

-

~~A/N: Heh... If you can't guess that I'm gonna go back to being full-out cruel to Seto again, you don't know me well enough! (*scratches head* That made no sense...) Oh, uhm... *thinks* I forgot now... SAP, do the DISCLAIMER!  
 **SAP: _DISCLAIMER:_** KJ-sama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Ou! She loves Kaiba Seto. He's her favorite character. She's only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and she hints on this in almost all her fics. She felt the need to explain her reasoning. Please, don't flame her, she'll blame it on me. If you do, she threatens to only use those flames to light her candles and oil lamps. She likes burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter is heard from KJ's general direction* KJ-sama, do I have to do the DISCLAIMER again?  
 **KJ:** Nah... I'll make someone else do it next time!  
*Seto, Gozaburo, Noa, Kurai, and Seiji all hide behind SAP*  
 **KJ:** *sticks out tongue* I'll decide at the end of the next chapter! Jeeze!  
 **Noa:** How are you gonna decide?  
 **KJ:** It depends on who I'm the most pissed at...  
*others look at Gozaburo*  
 **Gozaburo:** Eheheh... That would be me, wouldn't it?  
 **KJ:** Maybe. *looks at readers* I'd like to introduce everyone to Trigne. He'll only be in this fic, so probably won't appear anywhere else, unless I'm bored... *points to Trigne*  
 **Trigne:** I _can't_ be in anymore of your fics. You said you were going to kill me, KJ-sama!  
 **KJ:** Eheheh... You weren't supposed to tell them that dummy... *sighs* Goza-san, update on the Support Banners, please.  
 **Gozaburo:** Don't call me Goza-san...  
 **KJ:** Don't push your luck!  
 **Gozaburo:** Fine... *to readers* As you'll remember, I named the Banners we had up so far in chapter 7. Since then, we've added the following to our collection: Bakura/Seto, Katsuya(Jyou)/Honda, Yuugi/Seto, Malik/Seto, another Noa/Seto, Seto/Mokuba, Seto/Pegasus, Seto/Black Magician, Yami/Malik,  & Yami/Bakura. *looks at KJ* What is it with you pairing Kaibas together?  
 **KJ:** SHUT UP!! You've given it away! And Seto and Mokuba aren't Kaibas, they're Yagamis. *sticks out her tongue*  
 **Seto:** Uhm... What she said... *looks at readers* She's still looking for piccys of Gozaburo! Any out there, let us know the site, etc!  
 **Noa:** A couple that KJ-sama are thinking about doing are Anzu/Mai  & Anzu/Honda. Anzu/Honda has two votes, Anzu/Mai one. Should we do one of them?!  
 **Trigne:** Remember, Anzu can't be paired with Seto, Yami, Yuugi, or Noa.  
 **KJ:** I'm also gonna say she can't be paired with Mokuba, cause I could never forgive myself! Also, it has to be a character from the anime or manga, unless you happen to have one or two piccys of that character! I can't draw, so don't ask!! *sticks out her tongue*  
 **Kurai:** And yes, she's still sick. It tend to explain these fics...  
 **Seiji:** Well, that and me...  
 **KJ:** Whatever... *to readers* I have the next two chapters in my mind as of writing this out, and I may put all of them up together. If I don't, know I'm working on chapter 10 or 11, whichever I didn't yet put up! 11 _is_ still in the works, but 10 is done and part of it is written down! Also, 10 starts back in the mansion. I'm leaving it up to you ppl what happened on their way there, but I'm assuming it was a silent ride, K?  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	10. You Make Me Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gozaburo's going back to his old ways... Poor Seto-chan...  
> (Explanation for this chapter's title is in chapter 11 A/N, since I was an idiot and forgot to put it in this one, plus, I'm lazy...)

** Chapter 10: You Make Me Sick **

 

Gozaburo rammed him against the wall. "I see now that you've become too spoiled, Seto," he hissed in Seto's face. "Apparently, I'll have to go back to my old method of teaching." He pulled out a knife. "You ungrateful little brat!" He rammed the knife into Seto's chest, just missing the boy's heart.

Seto screamed. ~Kami! Not again! Anything but this!~

Gozaburo grinned and punched Seto's stomach, not being careful with the knife, and cut Seto's stomach. Seto only let out a whimper this time. "I thought I taught you _not_ to disobey me." He kissed Seto harshly, his tongue demanding entrance into Seto's mouth.

When Gozaburo's tongue entered Seto's mouth, the boy bit down on it, hard. Gozaburo pulled away quickly and slapped Seto across the face, then started rubbing his pelvis against Seto. Seto bit back a moan, not wanting to give the other the satisfaction. ~He's getting me aroused!~ Seto thought darkly. _'You love him too much to hurt him,'_ Trigne had said. ~If that's so, why'd I just bite him, and why do I want to just kill him right now?~ Seto asked himself. He saw an opening and narrowed his eyes. In a swift motion, his knee had come in contact with Gozaburo's major weakness, his manhood.

Gozaburo let out a hiss of pain, the only sign he'd been even slightly bothered. "You little bastard," he growled. Then he pulled Seto into a room next to them. Seto barely had time to realize that he'd never been allowed in this room, before Gozaburo started pulling off Seto's clothing. Seto, refusing to make this easy for his tormentor, held his arms to his sides and refused to budge them.

Once Gozaburo had finished undressing Seto, he threw the boy on the bed in the room. "Stay there," Gozaburo ordered before walking over to a dresser. He pulled out a few pieces of rope. These he used to tie Seto's hands and feet to the bed, making them tight enough so the boy couldn't slip out of them. Then he sat on the bed next to the boy. "Does this hurt?" he asked, pointing to the still-bleeding wound on Seto's chest.

~What should I say?! The way he's acting, he'll only make it worse, no matter what I say!~ Seto cried in his head.

"Answer me!" Gozaburo shouted before punching the wound.

Seto screamed again. "Yes!" he cried quickly, once he'd regained control of his vocal chords.

"Good." Gozaburo let his finger circle Seto penis. "Why'd you tell your little friend what had been happening, eh? You promised to keep your mouth shut."

Seto ground his teeth together. "He's my friend. I trust him," he growled. His erection was getting painful.

Gozaburo, sensing this, stopped his circling, leaving the boy in a painful situation, since he needed to release, but, for whatever reason, couldn't. "You've put your little friend's life in danger. I applaud your stupidity." Gozaburo stood to get something else from the dresser drawer, giving his words time to sink in.

~Trigne! Kami, no!~ Seto cried.

Gozaburo walked back over. It wasn't until the whip came in contact with the sensitive skin around Seto's erection that the boy realized the new danger to himself. Seto screamed again. With each new whip mark, he screamed anew, unable to form a coherent thought, his throat turning raw.

Gozaburo was having fun with his new toy. First, he made a box around Seto's erection. Then he cut up the boy's legs. He was grinning cruelly. He held the bleeding whip in his hands when he figured himself done and smiled down at the sobbing boy on the bed. "So, which hurts worse, the knowledge that your little friend will get hurt because of your stupidity, or the whip marks you have just received for your stupidity?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, so that was all for me opening my mouth," Seto growled through gritted teeth. "Thanks for telling me."

The whip was a flash of red and black as it flew through the air to land across the scar on Seto's chest, causing the boy to let out a sharp cry. "Your stupidity has caused you pain enough, Seto, don't you think? Do you really want more? I can arrange it."

"Go rot in hell." Seto gasped.

Gozaburo's eyes narrowed to angry slits. "I've had it with you, Seto. I don't know why I ever adopted you. You must have been the stupidest boy at that orphanage. You just happened to know how to play a simple game." With that, he turned and left.

Seto closed his eyes painfully. Gozaburo's last comment had hurt. It had cut deeper than any physical blow the man could ever deal him. ~How do I get myself into these things?~ He asked sadly.

Gozaburo was leaning against the wall outside the room, silent tears running down his cheeks. _'Go rot in hell,'_ Seto had told him. He'd lost his temper again, losing what little trust he'd gained from the boy with it. ~I really don't deserve him,~ he decided.

Seto's eyes snapped open as he remembered Trigne. "Goza-san, please, whatever you do, don't hurt Trigne! Please! If you love me, you won't do it!" he shouted, his voice raspy because of his sore throat. Somehow, he knew the man had heard him. Now all he needed to know was that the man would let his friend live. "Please..." he whispered, closing his eyes against the pain he was in.

Gozaburo shivered when he heard the boy's plea. ~He always thinks about others before himself,~ Gozaburo thought before sighing to himself. "Alright..." he whispered, hanging his head. "I won't hurt your little friend."

Seto let out a breath of relief. "Arigatou, Goza-san..." he mumbled before drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

-

~~A/N: Yes, I know, it's kinda short. At least I had a good time... Heh... Seto AND Gozaburo bashing!! Uh, Gozaburo, do the DISCLAIMER!!  
 **Gozaburo:** I knew it! _**DISCLAIMER:**_ KJ-sama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Ou! She loves Kaiba Seto. He's her favorite character. She's only writing this because I was cruel to him, and she hints on this in almost all her fics. She felt the need to explain her reasoning. Please, don't flame her. If you do, she threatens to only use those flames to light her candles and oil lamps. She likes burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter is heard from KJ's general direction*  
 **Seto:** How was this Gozaburo bashing?  
 **Noa:** Well, it wasn't really bashing...  
 **KJ:** *sighs* His tongue gets bit and his penis gets crushed. I didn't bash him, Seto-chan did.  
 **Trigne:** Knew you could do it! And, thanks for saving my life...  
 **Seto:** No problem.  
 **KJ:** He's just prolonging the inevitable.  
 **Trigne:** How am I gonna die?  
 **KJ:** Don't know yet. It'll be a big blow to poor Seto-chan, though...  
 **Seto:** What is it with you and tormenting me?!  
 **KJ:** *points to Seiji, who is sleeping* All him...  
 **Noa:** Uhm, KJ-san, he was sleeping the whole time you were writing this chapter...  
 **KJ:** -_-* Shut up...  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	11. A Taste of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love the man who hurts you and you have a nosey uncle, where can you turn? Seto's faced with this question now...

** Chapter 11: A Taste of Freedom **

 

When Seto woke up later, he found that he had been untied, but that the door was closed. He groaned and sat up. He gasped in pain when his fresh wounds were pulled. The one just barely missing his heart was oozing puss. He'd learned enough from Goshin to know it was infected, not to mention that is hurt like hell. None of his other wounds hurt as bad. He checked himself over. His legs were covered in red lines, some bleeding slightly from his movements. The cuts around his penis... He didn't even want to _think_ about them! The cuts on his stomach and along his old scar were both an angry red color. They were probably infected too.

Seto glanced up to get a good look at his new surroundings. The air was stale, even after their earlier actions, as if it had been unlived in for many years. The room looked a bit like a child's room, but that wouldn't make any sense. He and Mokuba were the only kids to have ever lived in this mansion, since it was built after Gozaburo grew up. Unless, Gozaburo wasn't telling them something... Seto's eyes caught sight of the bathroom and he forced himself to stand. He had to go, and bad. He moved as quickly as he could, his body screaming with every step.

When he got back out, he walked over to the door. It was unlocked, which was nice, but he heard Goshin's voice out in the dining room. He was probably trying to find his pupil. Seto wasn't about to face the man. He couldn't tell him what happened. Gozaburo would end up in jail.

Now the only problem was clothing. The room he was now in was situated on the main floor, and he had no way to get upstairs to his room without passing through the dining room. As it was, the safest place in the mansion for him was where he was right then, since both he and Mokuba had been forbidden to ever enter the room. Seto sighed and closed the door, locking it as he did so. Then he walked over to the dresser.

He found child's clothing inside. It was a little small for him, but it would get him where he was going. He found one pair of pants that were dark enough so they wouldn't show any blood, as well as a useable shirt. He'd already checked the bathroom, and there was no sign of a first aid kit in there anywhere. The only place he could go was to Trigne. He'd seen the name of their hotel when he'd first seen Trigne. It had been on a napkin in the limo. He knew the place well. It wasn't too far away. He just hoped he could make it. He put on the clothing, making sure his wounds were covered, and pushed open the window. ~Thank Kami I'm on the first floor!~ he decided, slipping out of the window and pulling it shut most of the way after him. If Gozaburo didn't close it later, he could use it to get in and out of the house. ~I can't train for a while anyway. I can barely move!~ Seto sighed as he slipped through the grounds and out one of the side gates. He was on his way.

~~^**^~~

Goshin was watching Gozaburo carefully. He was being moody. The last time he had acted like this, he had been beating Seto. Mokuba was upstairs getting a few things. Gozaburo still hadn't told Goshin where Seto had gotten to. "Gozaburo..." Goshin growled warningly. He was worried about his nephew. The slight wounds Seto had been coming over with lately weren't enough to keep him from the martial arts training he'd been receiving at Goshin's, so Goshin, true to his promise, didn't say anything.

"Otousan Gozaburo?" Mokuba asked from the dining room door.

Gozaburo glanced up. "What is it, Mokuba?" he asked calmly.

"Where's oniisan?" the boy asked innocently.

"At some friend's house, I think. Trigne, or something..." Gozaburo mumbled.

"Trigne! He's here, in Domino?!" Mokuba grinned. "Wow! Those two are the _best_ of friends!"

Goshin looked at the boy in surprise. "Really? Tell us about this Trigne boy, Mokuba," he asked, motioning for his young nephew to come over and sit in his lap.

Mokuba did so. "Trigne was at the orphanage because his father abused him. Seto never let me hear any of his stories, but I know there were times Trigne would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming from them. He'd been there for two years before we came, and he'd never opened up to anyone. Seto ended up being the only one who could comfort him, and the only one he'd talk to in a normal voice without snapping at him or being cold." Mokuba shrugged. "After a year, the two were nearly inseparable. Trigne's like my other oniisan!"

Gozaburo frowned as he sat back in his chair. "Gozaburo, where did Trigne and Seto meet?" Goshin asked quietly.

"The meeting today. Trigne's father works for me in another part of Japan, near here. They ran off to the construction area and I had to go find them." Gozaburo shrugged. "He's probably over at Trigne's hotel room."

Goshin pursed his lips. "Do you know where that is?"

Gozaburo shook his head. "I trust Seto to know when he needs to be back home, and how to take care of himself. He'll be fine."

Goshin stood with a sigh. "Still... When he gets back home, have him call me. He's never one to miss a training lesson." He smiled at Mokuba and sent him outside, then turned back to his half brother. "Gozaburo, where is he?"

"No clue," Gozaburo answered with an indifferent shrug.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Goshin suddenly exploded.

"Get out, now." Gozaburo's voice was cold. "When Seto get's home, you can ask _him_! I'll have him call, but you have to get the _hell_ out of my house." He stood and met Goshin's eyes, his eyes glittering angrily. "Now."

Goshin snorted and turned. "One mark on his body and I'm turning you in. I'm tired of playing games with you, brother. I'm sick and tired of it." Then he left.

Gozaburo sat back down in his chair and allowed himself to doze off.

~~^**^~~

"I need the room number for Greti-san," Seto mumbled at the desk of the hotel.

"Let me call up. What is your name?" the woman asked calmly, picking up the phone.

"Yagami," Seto said softly. His throat hurt too much to talk any louder.

The woman dialed the number and waited. Someone picked up. "Yes, is your father there?" Pause. "No?" She took the phone from her ear and looked at Seto. "Greti-san is not there. His son is."

"Yes. I need to speak with Trigne anyway..." Seto mumbled.

The woman nodded and went back to her phone. "Yes, there's a Yagami-san down here waiting for you. He says he needs to speak with you." She paused. "Very good, sir." She hung up. "He'll be down immediately."

"Arigatou," Seto rasped. He knew he was losing his voice, but he didn't care. He needed to speak with his friend, see if Trigne could clean the wounds he had. He could have, but there hadn't been a first aid kit to use.

"Yagami!" Trigne hurried from the stairs. He'd figured, when Seto had used his original last name, that he wanted to stay low. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the way his friend was walking. Although his room was only on the first floor, he could tell that Seto wouldn't make it that far. "Come, we'll take the elevator."

Seto nodded. "Arigatou..." he whispered, following the other. Trigne frowned, but knew better than to ask.

~~^**^~~

"Here we are." Trigne let Seto walk in. He had his own room, since his adopted father preferred his own room, whether his son was with him or not. Seto stepped in and stood in the middle of the room, looking around. "Well, aren't you gonna sit?" Trigne asked.

"I can't. It hurts too much," Seto rasped.

"You're losing your voice," Trigne pointed out.

Seto nodded. "I know." He sighed. "Where's your father?"

"Out. He has his own room, anyway." He walked over to look at a wet spot on Seto's chest. He touched it lightly and Seto let out a hiss of pain. "Seto, what did he do?" He sniffed his fingers, then looked up at his friend with worry shining in his eyes. "You're bleeding."

Seto nodded. "In more than one place. He got mad at me for disobeying."

"Shirt off," Trigne ordered. Seto obeyed. Trigne pursed his lips at the sight of the fresh wounds. "Damnit, Seto. That bastard could have killed you. What else did he do?"

"Cut up my legs." Seto shivered. "More than that, too..."

Trigne nodded. "Take your pants off. I'll get the first aid kit."

"Arigatou–" Seto started coughing.

Trigne rushed from the room and came back with a cup of water. "Drink, now," he ordered. Seto nodded and accepted the cup. "And no more talking for you. You'll do more damage that way." Seto nodded again and Trigne left to get his first aid kit. After his father, he'd taken to carrying it around everywhere, no matter who he was with, or what the possible danger. He brought it back into the main room, where Seto stood, his pants off, and had to bite back a cry. He wasn't even wearing boxers, and he looked horrible. "Damnit..." He pulled open his kit and got to work. It had been well-known knowledge at the orphanage that Yagami Seto couldn't even bandage a paper cut, and the condition he was in now, Trigne wouldn't trust him with much of anything.

"I can help..." Seto rasped.

"You can help by shutting up and standing still," Trigne ordered. "I don't care if you finally learned how to use a bandage, let me do this." Seto nodded and went back to nursing his water. They were silent for a couple minutes, while Trigne worked, but soon Trigne had to break the silence. "How'd you start to lose your voice?" he asked.

"Screaming," Seto mumbled.

"When he did this?" Seto nodded. "I'd say whip for your lower body, and for this one cut here." He traced the cut along the old scar on Seto's chest, being careful not to touch it. Seto nodded. "What about these other two?"

"Knife."

Trigne wouldn't let Seto see his face. He knew it was angry, but Seto didn't want him to tell. He wasn't about to break the trust of his best, and only, friend. "Hey, I never got to tell you how my life's been going," he realized suddenly.

"Could you?" Seto asked softly.

"Sure." Trigne grinned. "Let's see, not too long after you and Mokuba left, Gerti-san came to the orphanage and picked me. He said I had great potential, mostly because I was a quiet person who knew when to keep my mouth shut, I think." He stood. "Let me go get you some of my pants, okay? They'll fit you." Seto nodded and Trigne disappeared into his room. When he came back out, he helped Seto put the pants on, then got to work on his chest. "Jeeze... I'm sorry if I hurt you, Seto," he said softly.

Seto nodded. "That's okay. You can't make it much worse." Trigne got to work, moving slowly, but Seto still managed to let out a hiss of pain every now and then. "When are you leaving?" Seto asked during a pause.

Trigne looked up and could see the sweat beading the other's face, not to mention the intense pain in his eyes. "Two weeks. Do you want to stay here?"

"I'll need to call Goza-san," Seto mumbled.

"Seto!" Trigne cried, surprised. Seto jumped. "He beats you up, yet you want him to know where the hell you are?! What's wrong with you?!"

"I-I-I..." Seto stammered before breaking down into sobs.

"Oh, Kami..." Trigne held Seto gently, careful of the other's wounds. "Gomen, Seto... I didn't mean to upset you. You can call him, if you want." He sighed. Seto was worse off than he'd ever been. He'd never really loved his father. Seto loved his adopted family, his adopted father in general. He'd been moved from a bad situation of just having an abusive father to a worse situation of loving that abusive father.

"I-I should c-call him n-now," Seto mumbled.

"You want me to stay with you?" Trigne asked gently. Seto nodded and Trigne walked over to the phone. "Here."

Seto nodded his thanks, then dialed his number. The phone rang about three times before Gozaburo picked up.

"Hello?" Gozaburo asked in a sad voice.

"Gomen, for disobeying you," Seto mumbled.

Gozaburo let out a soft breath. "Arigatou, Kami. Seto-chan, where are you?"

"With Trigne," Seto mumbled.

"Are you coming home?" Gozaburo pushed.

"Nai."

Gozaburo sighed sadly. "I didn't think so. Goshin asked that you call him."

"What did he say? I know he was over there," Seto returned, his voice a little stronger. Gozaburo wasn't going to come and get him. He always knew when it was best to just let Seto alone.

"I thought I heard some sounds down the hall. He and Mokuba were asking where you were. I told them you were with Trigne." Gozaburo sighed. "Goshin says he's turning me in if he sees a single mark on your body."

"What did otouto-chan say?" Seto asked quietly.

"He was happy. I think he wants to see Trigne," Gozaburo's voice was empty. "What do you want to do about your uncle?"

"Stay out of his way." Seto shrugged. "It's not his business."

"Actually, it is. He's going against his word as a doctor when he doesn't turn me in, Seto-chan," Gozaburo pointed out.

"Listen, Goza-san, I know you didn't mean it. I'll just avoid him for a few days. Won't bother me. I can go a few days without martial arts," Seto grumbled.

"Seto!" Gozaburo groaned. "I told you, you're spoiled! You always find ways to get around him."

"I don't care." Seto's tone was final. "I'll see you whenever."

"Alright. Call your uncle. Ai shiteru," Gozaburo said softly.

"Ai shiteru." Seto hung up. "I need to call Goshin. I missed my martial arts class today, and Goza-san says Mokuba looked like he wanted to say hello to you." He smiled at his friend, who had draped himself over a chair. Seto's face fell. His feet were getting tired.

"Come here," Trigne ordered softly. Seto walked over with the phone. Trigne, gently, sat Seto in his lap. "Better?' he asked.

"Hai..." Seto turned to the phone and dialed a new number. He waited a couple seconds. "Hey, otouto-chan! How are you?" he asked, his voice happy.

"Oniisan!" Mokuba grinned at Goshin. "Are you hanging out with Trigne?"

"Yeah. Goza-san said I could spend the night. You wanna talk to Trigne?" Seto replied.

"Hai!" Mokuba returned.

Seto grinned and handed the phone to his friend. "It's Mokuba."

Trigne nodded and took the phone. "Hey, Moku-kun. How're you?"

"I'm good!" Mokuba was hopping around on the couch. "Oniisan disappeared today and Goshin and I went over to Otousan Gozaburo's house to check on him, and Otousan Gozaburo said he was with you! Goshin didn't believe him, he rarely does, but he was telling the truth!"

"Mokuba, I need to talk to your brother," Goshin warned.

"Okay!" Mokuba hopped off the couch. "Goshin needs to talk to oniisan, okay?"

"Okay. Maybe we can talk more later, neh, Moku-kun?" Trigne said with a grin.

"Hai!" Mokuba and Trigne each handed over the phone.

"Hello, Goshin." Seto's voice was cold.

"Are you with your friend?" Goshin asked quietly.

"Yes." Seto rolled his eyes. "Goza-san said I could stay over here for a while, if I'd like."

"Are you hurt?" Goshin asked calmly.

"No," Seto returned. "Uhm, it sounds like Mokuba and Trigne want to meet up. If we can arrange it, do you want us to all meet in the park tomorrow?"

"I have work," Goshin reminded the boy.

"I know that!" Seto replied sharply, then took a deep breath. "Gomen. I was hoping for some time with just us. In case you haven't noticed, you and Goza-san tend to follow us everywhere. Trigne and I'll keep an eye on otouto-chan and return him home when you get home. I can get some money for food from Goza-san tomorrow."

"I don't trust Gozaburo, Seto. You know that," Goshin said coldly. "I don't want you over there by yourself."

"Shut up!" Seto shouted suddenly. "Stop trying to protect me! I can take care of myself, damnit!" He slammed the phone down, breathing hard.

Trigne's arms encircled his shoulders. "What was that all about? I've never seen you lose your temper."

"Goshin's always worrying about me," Seto mumbled, leaning against Trigne's chest.

"With good reason, too," Trigne pointed out.

"Don't you start on me now too!" Seto whined.

Trigne chuckled, hugging Seto tightly. "Alright." He sighed. "Get some sleep, Seto. You need it."

Seto nodded. "Arigatou, for everything."

"You would've done the same for me," Trigne pointed out.

Seto's breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Trigne soon followed.

-

~~A/N: Aw... That was so, KAWAII!!! Makes me want to huggle them!! Also, while I was sitting in the car earlier, while I was writing chapter 10, actually, my stepsisters were going through their CDs. I think we were listening to the The Last Dance CD and I heard a song that describes Seto and Gozaburo so damn well! It's called _You Make Me Sick_ , by Pink. Anyway, it works really well for chapter 10. So, if you happen to have that song sitting around somewhere, listen to it as background music and read chapter 10 again, or just listen to it, and you'll see. Oh, the strange things we learn! Goshin! You have upset my Seto-chan! Do the DISCLAIMER!!  
 **Goshin:** Yeah, yeah... _**DISCLAIMER:**_ KJ-sama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Ou! She loves Kaiba Seto. He's her favorite character. She's only writing this because Gozaburo was cruel to him, and she hints on this in almost all her fics. She felt the need to explain her reasoning. Please, don't flame her. If you do, she threatens to only use those flames to light her candles and oil lamps. She likes burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter is heard from KJ's general direction*  
 **KJ:** *huggles Seto and Noa plushies* Hee... Can't huggle the real Seto-chan, he's curled up with Trigne, and Noa's busy... *points to where Seto is curled up in Trigne's arms and Noa is holding Gozaburo away from the two, with Goshin and Kurai's help*  
 **Kurai:** KJ-kun! We could really use your help!!  
 **KJ:** *sighs and puts down plushies* Alright... This means I have to get to work on the next chapter, ASAP!!  
 **Gozaburo:** Get your filthy hands off my son!  
 **Noa:** *sighs* I give up... *sobs*  
 **Gozaburo:** *stops struggling to kneel next to Noa and huggle him* I'm sorry, Noa-chan... I'll pay attention to you now. I promise.  
 **KJ:** *picks plushies back up* Good. I can go back to cuddling!  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	12. Kidnappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet day in the park with Mokuba and Trigne can turn into a nightmare for a wounded Seto... Can he save the day in time?

** Chapter 12: Kidnappers **

 

Gozaburo got up with a groan to answer the door. He'd fallen asleep on the couch in the living room last night, after Seto had called. He planned on calling in sick. He couldn't go to work this way! "What the hell do you..." He stopped when he saw Seto and Trigne. "Ah... Come on in..."

"Ohayo, Goza-san!" Seto said cheerfully, leading his friend into the mansion. "I came by to get a few things, and to ask you for some money..." His cheeks were slightly red as he said this last bit.

Gozaburo sighed. "Sure." He led Seto upstairs, to his room, to get him the money.

Seto glanced around the room. "Where'd you sleep?" he asked.

"On the couch. I didn't feel like coming upstairs." Gozaburo shrugged and turned to look at the boy. Trigne had decided to stay downstairs. His eyes softened. "Kami..." he mumbled, then hung his head. "I'm so sorry, Seto-chan..." he whispered, cupping Seto's face in one hand.

Seto hurried into Gozaburo's arms. "Gomen nasai, Goza-san," he said softly. "You're right, I was being stupid..."

Gozaburo shook his head and met Seto's eyes. "Seto, listen to me, you did _nothing_ wrong. I was in the wrong, not you." He groaned. "Kami, but I don't deserve you..." Then he leaned in and brushed his lips against Seto's. Seto returned the kiss.

The phone rang. Seto growled when Gozaburo pulled away. "Damnit..."

Gozaburo placed the money in Seto's hand. "Go get your stuff." Seto opened his mouth to complain, but Gozaburo placed a silencing finger over his lips. "No, don't argue with me. We both need a break from each other. If I can lose my temper that easily and be that cruel, I need some time by myself. I'm planning on staying home today, so you can drop by later, but I want you to spend that week at Trigne's."

"But–" Seto tried.

Gozaburo shook his head and grabbed the phone. Seto sighed and headed out into the hallway. "Goshin, how are you?" Gozaburo asked into the phone. He was watching Seto leave and noticed immediately when Seto stiffened. "What? Is Seto here?" Seto turned around and shook his head. "Ah, no... You just missed him..." Gozaburo paused, his face turning colder with every passing second. "You told him what?! Goshin!" Gozaburo shouted. "No wonder he snapped at you!" He sighed. "Listen, Goshin, butt out. I love Seto, you know this." He paused. "Oh, really? Well, if I find out you're following them around in the park, I'll kill you. Being their uncle gives you _no_ right to stalk them and watch their every damn move! Leave my sons alone with their friend. Is that understood?" A word from the other end, then Gozaburo hung up. He looked back at Seto with a sigh. "You shouldn't be yelling at your uncle," he pointed out, before going through a drawer in his desk.

"He was getting on my nerves," Seto grumbled.

Gozaburo smiled and walked over. He handed Seto a small cell phone. "If you see Goshin stalking you or he starts to bother you, call me."

Seto took the phone. "Goza-san, you wouldn't really kill him, would you?"

Gozaburo sighed. "We'll see." He gave Seto a soft kiss on his forehead. "I thought you were going to go get your stuff."

Seto shrugged. "I'll come by later and collect it. Trigne won't mind."

Gozaburo sighed and led Seto downstairs. "Alright." He looked at Trigne and Seto. "Behave, you hear? I don't want anyone hurt, at least not any more than they already are. Seto has my cell phone, in case of an emergency. I'm staying home today."

Seto nodded. "Okay, Goza-san! We'll be back later!" He led Trigne out.

"Why're we going back later?" Trigne asked.

"To get my stuff. Goza-san thinks it's a great idea, my staying with you for a week," Seto told his friend.

"Huh. Did you two make up?"

"Yeah. As much as we ever can." Seto sighed sadly.

Trigne hugged Seto around his shoulders gently. "It'll be okay, Seto. Trust me."

~~^**^~~

"Oniisan!" Mokuba ran over and launched himself into Seto's arms.

Seto caught his brother, being cautious of the one sore spot on his chest in general. "Hey, otouto-chan. I'm sorry I didn't visit yesterday."

"That's okay!" Mokuba hugged Seto around his neck. He had already caught on to the fact that Seto was being cautious of a certain area on his chest, so was careful not to bump it. He wasn't stupid.

Seto put his brother down. "I need to speak with Goshin. Why don't you and Trigne talk, eh?" Mokuba nodded and allowed himself to be drawn away from his brother and uncle. Seto met Goshin's eyes. "You have a job to go to. Don't let me catch you following us around. If I do, I'm calling Goza-san." He narrowed his blue eyes. "Stay out of my business." With that he turned away.

"He lied, didn't he? You were there when I called," Goshin accused.

"Yes. I was there. Trigne was waiting for me downstairs. We're going back later, to get me some things. I'm staying at Trigne's hotel for a week," Seto said coldly.

"He did beat you, then," Goshin whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seto's voice was sharp. "We'll drop Mokuba off at your house when you get home and we're done." He walked over to his brother and best friend.

Goshin clenched and unclenched his fists. Seto knew all of his tricks for hiding from people, since he'd taught the boy all of them. Gozaburo was unaware of what Goshin was teaching Seto in their sessions together. "Take care of yourselves my ass," he growled. "He can't even protect himself. How does he plan to protect the other two?" He spun around and stomped off.

Seto watched him go with a grin. That was one problem taken care of! "Oniisan? How'd you hurt yourself this time?" Mokuba asked innocently.

Seto looked up at Trigne with a questioning look. Trigne shook his head. Seto looked down at his brother. "What're you talking about, otouto-chan?"

Mokuba made a face. "You favor the left side of your chest. What did you do?"

"Observant, isn't he?" Trigne asked.

"When I was talking to Trigne the other day in the construction area, I tripped and fell. Rammed into a pipe. I'm fine now," Seto said with a shrug.

"Now that that's solved, shall we head out?" Trigne asked the two.

"Oniisan, why'd you yell at Goshin last night?" Mokuba asked as they started through the park.

Seto sighed. "I was in a bad mood, that's all. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Okay!" He got an evil smile on his face. "Catch me if you can!" he said before running across an open field.

Seto and Trigne looked at each other with a grin, then hurried after the younger boy, their eyes alight with happiness.

~~^**^~~

The three were sitting on a park bench with ice cream. It hadn't taken long for Seto to need a break from chasing his brother. His face didn't show it, but his chest really did hurt him. He laughed along with the others at one of Mokuba's jokes. Suddenly, he started coughing. His throat was still sore, and he was wounded.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Trigne asked, immediately worried about his friend's health.

Seto shook his head and closed his eyes against the pain in his chest. He didn't trust his voice to speak, but he knew he needed to tell them he was okay. "I'm fine," he whispered. "Just some ice cream down the wrong tube." He forced a grin, his eyes still closed.

"Are you gonna finish your ice cream?" Mokuba asked.

Seto opened his eyes and handed it over. "Go ahead."

Mokuba accepted the food with a frown. Seto's eyes were pain-filled. "Oniisan, you're not okay," he pointed out.

"Heh..." Seto shook his head and stood. "I'll be right back..." He turned and walked over to some bushes.

Trigne put out a hand to stop Mokuba. "He'll be fine," he said softly.

"What happened to him?" Mokuba asked sadly. "Is his chest hurting him?"

Trigne frowned. "I'm afraid so." He hugged Mokuba lightly. "Just give him a couple seconds, okay?" Mokuba nodded and started on his brother's ice cream, his eyes where Seto had disappeared to.

Seto, meanwhile, was dialing Gozaburo's number. The phone picked up almost immediately. "Moshi-moshi?" Gozaburo's voice said calmly.

"Hey, Goza-san..." Seto whispered. His throat was back to being raw.

"Seto-chan! What's wrong?" Gozaburo asked, worried.

"I need a ride home. I... My chest hurts, and my throat is all raw. We were chasing Mokuba and I nearly collapsed," Seto mumbled.

"Oniisan!" Mokuba shouted suddenly.

"I gotta go! We're by the ice cream cart in the park," Seto told Gozaburo, then hung up quickly. He hurried to see what was going on, using all the techniques he knew to stay out of sight. Something in Mokuba's voice scared him.

"Get away, you bastard," Trigne growled, standing between a man in black and Mokuba. Trigne was holding his arm, as if he'd been hurt.

"Hand over the boy and I'll leave you in peace," the man growled. He held a bloody knife in one hand.

"What do you want with Moku-kun?" Trigne hissed.

"Use him against his brother and father. Move, boy," the man said with an evil laugh.

Seto caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Another man stood behind Trigne and Mokuba, a knife aimed at Trigne from behind. "Trigne, duck!" Seto shouted. Running to where the man was.

The man in the bushes, surprised, threw the knife. Trigne ducked, pulling Mokuba down with him. The knife hit the first man in the chest, sending him down. Seto got to the knife-thrower as the man stood to meet him. "Seto! Get out of there!" Trigne shouted as the man sent a kick Seto's way. The man was nearly twice Seto's size.

The man flashed a smile as the kick came at Seto's cheek. Seto hand came up, caught the foot, and twisted it sideways. The man, unbalanced, fell. "Stay away from my brother," Seto hissed angrily.

"So, you're Kaiba Seto." The man jumped up to his feet and faced Seto, ready for anything.

Well, anything but the kick that landed in the center of his stomach, thanks to Seto. The man gasped and landed on his knees, grasping the bruise that was forming behind his shirt. "Stay there, you bastard," Seto growled before pushing through the bushes and to his brother, who quickly hugged him tightly. "Kami... It's okay, otouto-chan. I'm right here," Seto mumbled in the boy's ear.

"Not bad," Trigne commented, walking over. "You learned that from your uncle?"

Seto shook his head. "Hell, no! Goshin only teaches me to sneak around and a few simple kicks, punches, and blocks. Goza-san taught me how to think on my feet like that." He grimaced. "I'm not even sure he knows he's taught me. I just used the fighting skills I'd learned from Goshin and mixed them with some of the things I've been learning on my own. Too many martial arts videos..."

Trigne chuckled. "You know those things are stupid."

"Maybe, but they taught me that." Seto shrugged, gasping as he pulled the wound on his chest. "Aw, fuck," he groaned.

A car pulled up and Gozaburo stepped out. He got a good look at the area, then walked over to the three, after a quick word to his driver. "What happened?" he asked.

"Otousan Gozaburo! What're you doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"I called him," Seto mumbled. He looked over at Trigne.

Trigne nodded. "While Seto was calling you, this guy came up and tried running off with Mokuba. I stopped him. Seto, who was in the bushes, saw another guy behind us and told me to duck. The other guy, apparently surprised, threw the knife he had, but I'd ducked, so it hit his partner, instead. Seto kinda took care of the other guy." He pointed to a shape in the bushes.

"Hum..." Gozaburo walked over to where the other man was and dragged him out. "Looks like we have a couple kidnappers. I was afraid this would happen." He tossed the man on the ground in front of him, then looked back at the boys. "Trigne, you're arm is cut. We should treat that. Seto, Mokuba, are either of you hurt?"

"Oniisan has a wound on his chest," Mokuba said quickly. "He says he tripped in the construction site."

"I know." Gozaburo looked at Seto calmly. "Well?" he asked.

"I-I think I might have pulled something..." Seto mumbled.

Gozaburo sighed. "We'll check when we get home. My driver called the police. They'll be here shortly."

Trigne opened the pack he'd been wearing on his back. "Kaiba-sama, could you try and dress my arm for me? I have my first aid kit, but I'm afraid I can't do it, and I don't trust Seto with bandages."

Seto stuck out his tongue at his friend while Gozaburo nodded and accepted the kit. "And you can call me Gozaburo," Gozaburo grumbled, pulling open the kit. He looked over at Seto. "Sit down. You're shaking," he ordered.

Seto nodded and sat on the bench they'd been using earlier. "Oniisan, what is it?" Mokuba asked, still in Seto's arms.

Seto sighed and hugged Mokuba close. "I don't want to lose you, otouto-chan. I was so scared."

Mokuba hugged Seto back. "But you didn't, right? I'm still right here!"

"Yeah..." Seto took a deep breath. "Good thing you shouted."

Mokuba shrugged and smiled. "Oniisan always said he'd be right there to protect me. Both my oniisans protected me this time!"

Trigne and Seto's eyes met. "I guess that's true," Seto mumbled.

The police showed up, arrested the living man, took care of the dead one, got a statement from each of the four there, then let the group go back to the mansion.

~~^**^~~

Mokuba and Trigne were getting something to eat downstairs while Seto and Gozaburo were in Gozaburo's room, Gozaburo gently treating the wounds on Seto's upper body. Seto had said the rest were fine. Since he hadn't been limping, Gozaburo let it slide. "Kami, Seto-chan, what were you thinking when you attacked that man?" Gozaburo growled. "You're hurt."

"No thanks to you," Seto said darkly. Gozaburo didn't say anything. "I was thinking that I might lose my otouto, and my best friend, if I didn't do something. You would have done the same thing. Don't try telling me otherwise. I know you better than anyone, even your brother," Seto told the man, his voice softer.

"I am sorry..." Gozaburo whispered.

"That's what you always say," Seto pointed out.

Gozaburo grabbed the boy's chin roughly and forced him to meet his eyes. "You little asshole," he growled.

"You gonna hit me?" Seto asked calmly, his body shaking. "You gonna beat me up and send me off? Maybe chaining me to a bed would be the easiest way." Gozaburo turned away and grabbed the first aid kit, to put it away. Seto, knowing he'd hurt the man, jumped off the bed and grabbed him from behind, causing Gozaburo to stop. "I'm sorry..." Seto whispered. "I think you're right. We both need a little time to ourselves. Now we're snapping at each other."

Gozaburo turned around and hugged Seto tightly, burying his face in the boy's hair. He just held Seto. Neither said another word for a long time.

-

~~A/N: I'm not saying it...  
 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **KJ:** I'm going to bed now...  
 **Trigne:** Writer's block?  
 **KJ:** Sadly, yes. I have a slight case of writer's block! *runs into her corner to cry, huggling Seto and Noa plushies*  
 **Seto & Noa:** *eyes pop* Where'd she got those?  
 **Kurai:** YnK.  
 **Seto & Noa:** Oh...  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	13. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto's gonna spend a week at Trigne's huh? Well, shoot, we all knew Seto-chan was hot!!

**Chapter 13: Realization**

 

"Here we are." Trigne let Seto into the hotel room. They'd gotten the things Seto would need, dropped Mokuba back off at Goshin's, and then gone back to the hotel. Trigne had gotten a key for Seto on their way in, so Seto wouldn't end up locked out of the room.

Seto sighed and dropped his bag on the couch. "Now what?" he asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know." Trigne walked over to Seto and made him sit down on the couch with him. He draped an arm over Seto's shoulders.

Seto felt his heart speed up. "Ah... We could watch the TV," he suggested quickly.

"Hum... We could..." Trigne used a finger to trace Seto's ear.

~What the hell?!~ Seto stood quickly and turned to look at Trigne. "What are you doing?"

Trigne stood and met Seto's eyes. "You're so cute when you're afraid," he purred before leaning in to kiss Seto on the lips.

~What's with these people?!~ Seto ordered his body to move away, but it wouldn't listen. Rather, it moved closer. Trigne's arms encircled his waist lightly. ~No! You have to get out of here! What will Goza-san say?!~ he screamed to himself.

 _~Who cares?~_ his mind replied. _~It's not like he has to find out. We just won't tell him.~_

Trigne pulled away and watched emotions flash across Seto's face. He brought one hand up to rest it softly on one side of Seto's face. "What are you thinking about, Seto-chan?" he mumbled.

Seto sighed. "You'll get in trouble if Goza-san finds out," he grumbled.

"So? We just won't tell him." He made to kiss Seto again.

Seto stopped him with a hand. "What about when you leave?"

Trigne moved Seto's hand. "We'll think about that later." He kissed Seto again.

Seto sighed mentally and kissed back. He let his hands move under Trigne's shirt and up the other's chest. Trigne shivered and pulled Seto closer. ~This is so different from being with Goza-san...~ Seto thought peacefully.

Trigne pulled away to pull off his shirt, then Seto's. He let his hands run down Seto's bandaged chest. "Hum..." He dipped in to suck at Seto's neck.

Seto moaned. ~Kami...~ He let one of his hands hang at his side, but the other he ran through Trigne's hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Someone knocked at the room door. "Trigne-kun?" a man's voice asked through the door.

Trigne sighed and pulled away to open the door. "Hello, otousan," he mumbled softly. He didn't seem to care that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Seto grabbed their shirts and his bag and hurried back to the bedroom without being seen. ~Damnit!~ he thought angrily as he threw his shirt back on.

"Seto? Come out. I want you to meet Greti-san," Trigne called.

Seto wandered back out. The man he'd seen yesterday stood next to Trigne, who looked bored. Seto bowed respectfully. "Greti-san," he mumbled.

Greti, as we'll call him, nodded. "So, Trigne-kun tells me Kaiba-sama has given you permission to stay with my son for a week. Why is this?"

Seto sighed. He'd expected this. "Goza-san and I tend to be the only two at the mansion most of the time, and we tend to get on one another's nerves really quickly. When I suggested staying with Trigne, Goza-san thought it was a great idea, since it meant a week of us not getting on each other's nerves."

"I see." Greti pointed to the couch. "Shall we all sit?" The three all sat, Seto in a chair, since he didn't feel comfortable sitting next to his friend right then, let alone his friend's adopted father. "I heard there was a kidnapping attempt at the park today. Are you two well?" he asked, getting to his point after a moment of silence.

"I got cut, but I'll be fine, otousan," Trigne said softly. "Gozaburo-san fixed it for me."

"Humph." Greti looked at Seto. "And you?"

"I'm fine." Seto said with the slightest of shrugs.

"Good." Greti stood. "You two better behave yourselves," he warned with a stern look, then smiled slightly. "What do you say to us all eating out tonight?"

Seto smiled and nodded. Trigne shrugged. "Fine with me."

Greti made a face at his adopted son. "Get a shirt on and we'll leave now." He told the boy.

Trigne sighed and got to his feet. "Alright, alright..." He wandered to the back, grumbling something to himself.

Seto smiled after him and used the chair's arm to get to his feet. "Uhm, Goza-san said that he'll pay for my stay, if you'd like." He said softly.

Greti shrugged. "Nice of him to offer, but I think we'll manage. Kaiba Corp is paying for most of the stay anyway." He made a face as Trigne came back out. "I should have told you to get a _nice_ shirt on, I guess." He grumbled.

Seto hid a smile behind his hand while Trigne let out an annoyed sigh. "Well, I'm not changing. Let's go out to a _normal_ restaurant for once. I'm tired of going to those expensive places where they put little plants on your plate and expect you to sit there and stare at it when you're done eating." He grumbled, then looked at Seto. "What about you, Seto?"

Seto made a face. "I wouldn't know. Goza-san doesn't take us out to eat. He's always too busy."

"You need to live a little!" Trigne exclaimed. "Otousan, the votes have been cast in and counted, we're all going out to McDonald’s!"

Greti groaned. "Alright! You win! Kami..." He shook his head as Trigne did a victory dance. "Let's head out, boys." Trigne grabbed Seto's arm and dragged him along after his adopted father.

~~^**^~~

"Good night, you two," Greti said with a smile before disappearing into his room.

Trigne grabbed Seto's arm lightly. "Follow me. I wanna show you something." Seto nodded and allowed Trigne to lead him to the elevator. They went to the top and got off.

Seto glanced around at the quiet room. A few people were sitting in the lounge chairs, reading or writing something. Beyond them were the doors out to the roof. Trigne led Seto out these. On the roof was a slight patio with a fence around it. No one was out there. "Wow..." Seto whispered, glancing up at the stars.

"Come on." Trigne pulled Seto to a small chair next to the fence. "Can you make it over the fence, do you think?" he asked.

Seto sighed and used the chair to vault himself over the fence. "Yes," he replied.

Trigne scrambled over a little less gracefully. "That's just annoying," he grumbled.

"Just because I'm wounded doesn't mean I can't move as if I weren't, once I've had a little time to heal," Seto pointed out. He sighed. "What are we doing up here, Trigne?" he asked.

Trigne took his hand and led him to a small corner where the light from the patio didn't reach and sat them down. He hugged Seto around his shoulders gently and pointed up. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Seto glanced up and nodded. "Yeah..." He sighed and leaned his head against Trigne's shoulder. "It's so peaceful up here," he mumbled.

"That's why I like it." Trigne leaned his head forward and caught Seto's lips with his own. Seto stiffened for a moment, then relaxed.

"Trigne?" Seto asked when Trigne pulled away.

"What is it?" Trigne asked, his voice lust-filled.

Seto shivered. "Why're you doing this?"

Trigne frowned, his mood changing quickly, as needed. "I guess, because I'm trying to wean you away from Gozaburo."

Seto frowned and turned to face his friend. "Why?"

Trigne sighed. "Seto, he beats you. I know you love him and stuff, but, if he can't control his anger, then he needs to be in jail."

"Nai." Seto's face was cold.

Trigne rolled his eyes. "I knew you were going to say that." He put his hands on Seto's shoulders. "Give me this week. At least _try_ and give me a chance. Please. I really do love you."

Seto sighed and hung his head. "Alright." He bit his lip. ~What am I doing?!~

 _~You're giving him a chance,~_ his mind said.

~I'm killing him,~ Seto returned as Trigne lifted his face.

 _~And he doesn't care,~_ his mind pointed out.

"Seto..." Trigne kissed Seto's cheek, where a tear was leaving it's mark. "You're crying..."

Seto launched himself into Trigne's arms. "H-he'll k-kill you..." he stammered through his tears.

Trigne hugged Seto tightly. "I don't give a fuck," he said coldly.

"W-why?"

"Because I'd kill myself if I didn't do anything to stop him hurting you," Trigne replied calmly.

Seto gave himself over to his sobs. ~I'm gonna lose him...~ he thought. ~I'm gonna lose him so fast...~

 _~Who cares. Give up on Gozaburo and you'll still have Trigne around, but only if you give up on Gozaburo in time,~_ his mind pointed out.

~No matter what I do, I'm gonna lose one of them...~ Seto realized.

 _~Exactly.~_

-

~~A/N: Ouch. That's a sharp realization! I feel so bad for what I'm putting Seto-chan through, but I guess it can't be helped! {And he's so damn cute too!} As you'll all remember, Trigne keeps bringing up the fact that I'm gonna kill him off anyway. Poor Seto-chan...

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **Trigne:** Whatever happened to that lemon you promised you'd write for this chapter?  
 **KJ:** I didn't say it would be for this chapter specifically!!!  
 **Noa:** She has a point. *looks at KJ* What about _my_ lemon?  
 **KJ:** I've started the fic, okay? I'll work more on it later.  
 **Seto:** Define later.  
 **KJ:** Whenever I find some time to myself.  
 **Seto & Noa:** Damn!  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	14. Ai Shiteru and Daisuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Trigne help Seto?  
> LEMON WARNING!!!

**Chapter 14: Ai Shiteru and Daisuki**

 

{A/N: _**LEMON WARNING!!**_ Thank you...}

-

~~^*Dream Sequence*^~~

 _"Seto-chan, can I talk to you?" Seto's uncle stood in the doorway of the room the Yagami brothers were playing with their cousins in. Seto stood and followed the man from the room. He sat the seven-year-old down in the living room, with his aunt and eldest cousin. His aunt was crying. His cousin was giving him a stern look._

 _"What's wrong?" Seto asked suddenly._

 _"We have bad news..." his uncle started._

 _"Just tell me!!" Seto cried out._

 _"Your father is dead, Seto-kun," his cousin hissed._

 _Seto's eyes widened and he left out a cry of anguish. "PAPA!!"_

~~^*End Dream Sequence*^~~

-

"Seto!" Trigne shook Seto harshly.

Seto's eyes flew open. "W-wha?" He was breathing hard.

"You were screaming something," Trigne said, leaning back on his heels. They were still on the roof.

Seto stood and walked to the building's edge. He hadn't had that nightmare in forever. He'd been so upset when his father died and hadn't stopped crying on and off for over a week, having the nightmare every night. He would wake up, screaming, waking the whole household. He'd stopped having the nightmare after his father's funeral. The others had understood. He'd been close to his father, especially after his mother's death.

"Seto-chan? What is it?" Trigne's hands wrapped around Seto's waist, calming him.

"My father... I miss him... I haven't had that nightmare since before I went to the orphanage..." Seto mumbled, leaning back into Trigne's embrace.

Trigne nibbled at Seto's earlobe. "Wanna return to my room?" he whispered.

Seto knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep for a while, so nodded. Trigne led him back over the fence and down to his room, where they could have a distraction.

~~^**^~~

Though neither boy was a virgin, they were still unsure of how to proceed. Trigne didn't want to hurt Seto anymore than he already was, and Seto was conscious to the fact that this was placing his best friend's life in danger. Neither boy wanted his actions to destroy the friendship they shared, especially since neither boy had any other real friends.

Seto glanced over at Trigne, who had just come out of the bathroom, the toilet running behind him. Seto was sitting on the bed, his shirt discarded because of the warm night. He shivered as he watched Trigne's bare chest ripple with hidden muscles that he didn't use. ~Maybe I can teach him some martial arts...~ Seto decided as Trigne sat next to him.

Trigne placed his arm around Seto's shoulders and drew them closer. Seto leaned against the other with a sigh. "What are you thinking about this time, Seto-chan?" Trigne asked softly. In response, Seto cuddled closer to Trigne. Trigne seemed to understand and leaned Seto's head back so their lips could meet.

They fell back onto the bed, still in each other's arms. Seto's hands traveled over Trigne's chest delicately. Trigne shivered from the contact, but didn't break their kiss. Instead, he pulled Seto's head closer to his own and ran his hands through Seto's soft brown hair.

Seto sighed and broke the kiss, needing air. He was laying on top of Trigne and looked down into his loving eyes. As he was captured by those same eyes, he vaguely felt a hand undoing his pants, but didn't seem to care. Rather, one of his own hands moved to help it in its task.

Both boys were soon naked and laying on the bed, their erections obvious. Seto moved his erection against Trigne's and Trigne let out a moan of pleasure. Seto wet a couple of his fingers and placed them into Trigne. Trigne let out a soft gasp due to the pain he was unused to after the few years away from his father. "Are you okay?" Seto asked softly, his hand stopping.

Trigne gave him an annoyed look. "Use your head, genius," he grumbled.

Seto grinned. "Alright then!" He continued stretching Trigne, kissing him softly at the same time. When he figured Trigne ready, he broke the kiss and positioned himself over his friend's entrance. Just before he pushed in, Trigne restarted the kiss.

Trigne gasped into Seto's mouth at the slight pain. His father had never been gentle, and he knew he still had scars. He felt the delicate tissue pull, but bit back his pain, not wanting Seto to worry. If he told Seto, the other would stop, and Trigne didn't want that. Instead, he intensified the kiss, smiling to himself as Seto sped up his thrusts.

Then, Seto hit that one spot that made all the pain worth it. Trigne let out a moan of pleasure and Seto grinned. The boy on top aimed for that spot again and smiled even wider at the response he got at hitting it again.

Trigne felt his climax coming on and brought Seto's lips to his own again, determined to _not_ wake the rest of the hotel with his cries. When he came onto Seto's and his stomachs, his cry of pleasure was muffled by Seto's mouth. Seto's own climax followed Trigne's, shooting his seed into his friend.

Seto forced himself to pull out of Trigne before collapsing next to him and pulling the warm body to his own. He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed when he'd gotten his breath back and drew it over them. Trigne snuggled against Seto's chest, his mind forcing him to be careful of the wounds Seto wore. "Ai shiteru..." Trigne mumbled, his eyes heavy.

Seto bit his lip and hugged Trigne softly, fighting tears. ~I cannot tell him that truthfully,~ he cried to himself.

Trigne sighed sadly. He knew Seto was still unsure about his emotions. Still, it hurt that his friend couldn't say anything in return. "Seto-chan?" he whispered looking up into sad eyes.

"Daisuki, Trigne-chan..." Seto mumbled before leaning down to kiss Trigne.

Trigne sighed to himself and closed his eyes. It still hurt, but Seto's words had given him hope. With time, he might just reach Seto. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too late.

-

~~AN: Got a flame that I responded to in this chapter. The response has been removed.  
 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **Seto:** Can I bash the flamer?  
 **KJ:** Absolutely not! I need to piss people off! It's one of my hobbies! If you were to bash her, I wouldn't be pissing her off, now would I be?  
 **Noa:** She has a point.  
 **Seto:** A pointless point...  
 **KJ:** Seto-chan... *sighs* You mortals are hopeless!!  
 **Seiji:** O.o ...And what does that make you?  
 **KJ:** A god.  
 **Seiji:** ...right..... *blinks*  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	15. Greti Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning/day after is looking like it's gonna be pretty hectic for both Seto-chan and Trigne...  
> LIME WARNING!!!

** Chapter 15: Greti Finds Out **

 

Seto sighed as he woke with the dawn, something Gozaburo had inadvertently taught him. He climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake Trigne, and wandered over to the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door behind him softly and walked over to the shower to start the water. While he was waiting for the water to warm off, he carefully peeled off the bandages covering his body. He looked much better, thanks to his constant workouts with his uncle.

When the water was the right temperature, Seto got in and closed his eyes, allowing the water to sting his scarred body. He let his thoughts drift back to the problem at hand. Gozaburo's hurt look from the day before flew across his mind. ~I know he loves me, and I love him too, but Trigne's right, he shouldn't be hurting me.~ Seto leaned against the shower wall. ~I just don't know what to do about Trigne! He's my friend, and I'm learning to love him, but, if Goza-san finds out...~

 _~You're jinxing yourself,~_ Seto's mind told him dryly.

~I'm not trying to!~ Seto cried. ~I don't want Trigne hurt...~

 _~He'll be hurt, no matter what you do. He loves you too much to just let you go, and you know it. Just let him decide his own fate. He knows the dangers,~_ his mind pointed out.

~But...~ Seto wasn't ready to lose this argument.

"Seto-chan?" Trigne's tired voice floated through the door. "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Sure," Seto mumbled a soft reply, halfway hoping that Trigne couldn't hear him.

The bathroom door opened and Trigne entered, closing the door behind him once again. He walked over to the shower and joined his best friend. Seto was still leaning against the wall, his eyes closed in thought. Trigne rested his hands against the wall on either side of Seto's head and leaned in to kiss the other boy.

Seto's eyes shot open at the unexpected contact. Trigne smiled slightly as he drew back, leaving his hands against the wall. "What're you thinking about, Seto-chan?" he asked softly, his eyes filled with love for Seto.

Seto sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Trigne removed one of his hands from the wall and trailed it down Seto's front, careful to not aggravate anything. He was pleased to see that Seto was healing as well as he was. Even the place where he'd been stabbed had a tough scab covering it, protecting it to give it time to heal. Seto moaned slightly when Trigne's hand stopped to stroke his penis. Trigne grinned at the response. "Nothing, huh?" He leaned in and captured Seto's mouth in his own, still stroking the other with one hand while balancing himself with the other hand.

Seto bit back another moan and pulled away from Trigne's mouth. "Are you sure...we should...be doing this?" he gasped, trying to squirm away from Trigne's other hand.

Trigne adopted a hurt expression. "Don't you like it?"

Seto was saved from speaking when there came a soft knock on the bathroom door. "You two can screw each other later," Greti called through the door. "Kaiba-sama is waiting downstairs for Seto."

Trigne's face turned a bright red and he pulled away. "Hai!" he called back.

Seto stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel. Greti didn't sound mad, just annoyed, so he walked out with the towel around his chest, falling down to cover his thighs. He didn't have time to worry about bandaging things, so hoped Gozaburo didn't have anything too strenuous planned for the day. He also hoped Greti would leave him to dress in peace.

Greti stood in the bathroom doorway, watching Seto. He rose his eyebrows at the healing scabs covering Seto's legs. "What happened?" he asked lightly.

"I got caught in some prickly bushes when I was playing with my brother the other day." Seto met the other man's eyes, his own emotionless. "Mind giving me a little privacy?"

Greti shrugged and turned. "I'll be waiting in the main area," he said before disappearing, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Although Gozaburo was an annoyingly cold ass, and some of those traits were wearing off on Seto, Greti liked the boy. He didn't stand down, he wasn't shy, and he knew how to have fun. The only thing that bothered Greti was the look in Seto's eyes. The boy's eyes weren't innocent, like a child's. They were hard, like a man who had seen much in life, or like Trigne's. The only difference between the hard looks in the two's eyes was that Trigne's held a tint of timidness in them, while Seto's held pain and a bone-chilling coldness.

Seto closed the door behind the man with a sigh of relief and let the towel drop to the floor. Then he walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of soft pants, boxers, and a soft shirt. He dressed, picked up his towel from the floor and placed it on a chair instead, and walked out to where Greti sat on the couch. The sound of the water shutting off deepened the silence. "Ohayo..." Seto mumbled, leaning against the wall and waiting for Trigne to walk out.

Greti nodded and glanced up as Trigne entered the room, a towel hanging about his waist loosely. Seto bit his lip and forced himself to look away. Trigne had gotten him all fired up in the shower. Trigne grinned at Seto's reaction. Greti sighed as he caught the actions of the two boys. "We'll talk later," Greti warned both boys as he stood. They nodded seriously. "Seto, come with me. Trigne-kun, once you're dressed, join us downstairs." Trigne nodded and headed back to his room while Seto followed Greti from the room, making certain he had his key to get back in later.

~~^**^~~

Gozaburo glanced up from the bench he had been sitting on when he heard the elevator doors open. He stood with a smile when he saw Seto hurry towards him. When Seto reached him, he hugged the boy gently.

Greti walked towards them a little more slowly and frowned inwardly when Gozaburo hugged Seto gently. It wasn't exactly the hug that bothered him, but the look Gozaburo gave Seto. It was almost as if the older man were deeply in love with his adopted son, but that didn't seem right to Greti. If it was, then it looked like Seto returned the feelings, which would make for a _very_ difficult love between Seto and Trigne.

"You got a shower. Good," Gozaburo commented, smiling.

"Did we have something to do today?" Seto asked, giving Gozaburo an annoyed look. "And if so, how can I get out of it?"

Gozaburo sighed, the joke not changing the annoyance and slight anger in his voice. "We didn't, until your uncle called me this morning and insisted on a family outing. I'm afraid he won't let either of us out of it."

Seto ground his teeth together. "He just doesn't know when to leave well enough alone," he growled, his cheerful attitude gone in mere seconds.

Gozaburo shrugged. "He's your uncle, Seto. He's worried about you."

Trigne hurried over from the stairs, breathless from having run all the way down them. "What did I miss?" he asked breathlessly, purposely distancing himself from Seto around Gozaburo. Greti frowned at this. He'd have to get an explanation out of Trigne later.

"Goshin insists on a family outing," Seto said dryly.

"I promised to pick him and Mokuba-kun up in ten minutes," Gozaburo warned.

Seto nodded. "Then we'd better go. I'll be back this evening." Trigne and Greti nodded and Seto followed Gozaburo out to the waiting limo.

"Trigne-kun, we need to talk," Greti warned his adopted son. Trigne nodded silently, watching Seto get into the back of the limo with Gozaburo. When the door closed and Seto was out of sight, Trigne turned and followed Greti back to the elevator, to return to his room.   
-

~~A/N: Short chapter... Sorry about that... Greti-san, do the DISCLAIMER!!  
 **Greti:** Yes ma'am... _**DISCLAIMER:**_ KJ-sama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Ou! She loves Kaiba Seto. He's her favorite character. She's only writing this because Kaiba-sama was cruel to him, and she hints on this in almost all her fics. She felt the need to explain her reasoning. Please, don't flame her. If you do, she threatens to only use those flames to light her candles and oil lamps. She likes burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter is heard from KJ's general direction*  
 **KJ:** Okay, this is a REALLY short update, since I'm tired... I have some new banners and even some new triangles up. Instead of naming the shit load, you can all just go to my site and look at them yourselves!!  
 **Seto:** And, while you're there, sign the guestbook, please...  
 **Noa:** So she'll stop complaining about it... -_-*  
 **KJ:** What they said! R+R!!!  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	16. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to go to the zoo!!! Well, Mokuba-kun, Seto-chan, Goza-san, & that ass Goshin do...

**Chapter 16: The Zoo**

 

Mokuba ran to open the door for the awaited visitors. "Oniisan!" he cried happily, throwing himself into his brother's arms. Although they'd been together yesterday, Mokuba was constantly missing his big brother.

"Ohayo, otouto-chan." Seto hugged Mokuba gently.

"Mokuba-kun requested we go to the zoo," Goshin informed the two newcomers.

"The zoo, huh?" Seto tickled Mokuba gently. "You wanna go to the zoo?"

Mokuba giggled hopelessly. "Un!" he finally got out. Seto stopped, laughing lightly.

Goshin looked at Gozaburo. The CEO was smiling softly, leaning against the doorframe and watching his sons fondly. "So, let's head out," Goshin cut in.

Seto didn't even look at him, just picked Mokuba up and turned to Gozaburo. "Car!" he ordered.

Gozaburo sighed. Seto was the only person he let boss him around. Not even Mokuba could get away with it without a dark look. "I guess we'll have to, if we ever want to go anywhere, that is." He moved out of the way and Seto ran down the front steps to the waiting car, Mokuba in his arms.

"Be careful!" Goshin shouted after them. He didn't want Seto dropping Mokuba in his rush.

Gozaburo stopped Goshin with a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met. "Leave Seto-chan alone," he hissed. "You've pissed him off enough in the past couple days, don't you agree?"

Goshin narrowed his eyes at his half brother. "I'd leave him alone plenty if I knew you wouldn't hurt him."

"Why do you accuse me of so many things, Goshin? Why is it that you always see me as the bad guy?" Gozaburo's voice was soft, although anger-filled.

"I remember what you were like as a kid, Gozaburo. I remember how you acted when you visited. You two are so alike. You beat him, yet he loves you, so he'll never turn you in." His voice was soft, but suddenly turned ugly. "I'm taking you to court. There is nothing you can do about it. I'm getting to the bottom of this, Kami-sama help me." With that, Goshin slammed and locked his house door, then walked down to the limo coldly.

Gozaburo stared after him, his eyes wide and shocked. Goshin had set this up so they could have one last time all together before he got custody of Seto and Mokuba. Goshin was going to take his boys from him. Gozaburo's hands balled into fists. "No, brother. You'll not take them. I won't lose them. I've lost too much. No one will take them away. Not again. Not ever." Then he followed his brother, a determined look in his eyes.

~~^**^~~

"Yay!" Mokuba hopped out of the limo at the zoo. Seto chuckled as he got out. "Zoo!!" Mokuba called.

Seto picked Mokuba up again. "Looks like we're at the zoo, neh?" he asked.

"Hai!" Mokuba held on to Seto tightly, pointing at the giraffe head he could see over the zoo's fence. "Kirin!" he cried.

Seto chuckled again. "Hai, kirin." He looked back at their father and uncle. He'd caught the exchange at their uncle's door, and saw how the two refused to even look at one another. "We're going in now?" he asked them.

Gozaburo flashed a smile. "Let's go," he offered, then took Seto's free hand and led them to the gate. He smiled down at the boy as they got in line, Goshin behind them. "Seto, holding Mokuba the whole time will wear even you out," Gozaburo warned, looking down at his sons.

"No way!" Seto grinned. "I'm too strong for that!" he informed his adopted father.

Gozaburo chuckled. "Let's see if you're still saying that in half an hour."

Seto made a face while Mokuba giggled. "I'll get down when oniisan gets tired," Mokuba said happily. He was just glad he was with his big brother and adopted father. The three didn't spend as much time together anymore.

"Four tickets, please," Gozaburo said as they got to the window.

"That will be ¥2644," the woman at the window said. Gozaburo handed her the money and she handed him four tickets, one of which Gozaburo passed back to Goshin reluctantly.

"Zoo!!" Mokuba called when Gozaburo handed him and Seto their tickets.

"Don't lose that," Gozaburo warned the youngest as he almost dropped his ticket.

Seto grinned and took his brother's ticket. "I think I'll hold on to this," he commented, putting it into his pocket.

"Nai! My ticket!" Mokuba grabbed at Seto's pocket, but he was in the wrong position to get it. "Oniisan!!" he whined.

Seto hugged Mokuba tightly. "Hush. I'll give you back your ticket when I put you down, okay?" he said softly.

Mokuba grinned, calming down immediately. "Put me down," he ordered.

Seto laughed and Gozaburo chuckled. "Not until we're inside all the way," Seto returned.

Mokuba put on a pouting face. "Not fair," he complained, making both his brother and his father laugh again.

Goshin walked behind the three, frowning. No one would ever think that these three were anything but best friends, despite their ages. An outsider would see a family who laughed all the time and knew how to have fun. If that outsider saw what only those inside the family saw, they wouldn't be so quick to judge.

"I wanna go home, now!" a little girl to their right cried. "I hate this place!"

The group looked over as the parent tried comforting the girl. "But, sweetheart, we just got here..."

"I don't care!" the girl cried again.

"Ohayo, Hirla!" Mokuba called, waving at the girl desperately from Seto's arms.

The girl glanced up and her eyes brightened. "Mokuba!" she called, hurrying over. The father and the mother let out a sigh and followed her. Hirla stopped when she reached them. "Ohayo, Mokuba!" she said with a smile.

Mokuba squirmed in Seto's arms. "Down," he ordered.

Seto chuckled and let him down. "Who's this, otouto-chan?" he asked.

Mokuba had, apparently, forgotten about his ticket. He smiled. "This is Kitery Hirla. She's in my class!" Mokuba informed them proudly.

Seto smiled lightly and did a slight bow. "Ohayo, Hirla-san. I am Kaiba Seto, Mokuba's oniisan. This is our otousan, Gozaburo, and our oji, Goshin," he introduced.

Hirla giggled. "These are my parents," she said in a small voice. Her cheeks were slightly red as she watched Seto. Seto didn't seem to notice, but Mokuba did.

~Uh oh...~ Mokuba thought. ~I'll have to find some way to get Hirla over her crush on Seto. Gozaburo wouldn't like it!~ Mokuba knew that Gozaburo and Seto were more than father and son, he'd caught them one night, sleeping together. The next day, he requested to move over to Goshin's house, in an attempt to give the two most important people in his life a little space. Although the two adults and Seto had been a little reluctant, Mokuba had pushed until they agreed.

"So, what brings you to the zoo?" Hirla's mother asked. She was a no-nonsense woman who had tried everything to get her daughter the same way as she was. She knew when to respect people, and when to act like people were on her level. She saw this as an opportunity to speak to one of the highest men in society as if he were on the same level as she.

Gozaburo wasn't taken aback by the woman's straight-forward attitude. He was glad she wasn't acting like he was all that. This was going to be a fun outing with his family, not a new business option. He didn't get enough time with his sons, except maybe Seto, and even that time was hampered by his title. "Goshin requested a day for us to hang out. Since our children seem to be hitting it off well, would you like to join us?" he asked smoothly.

The woman extended her hand. "I'm Kiku, Kaiba-sama," she introduced. Gozaburo took her hand and shook it calmly. "This is my husband, Ushi." Gozaburo nodded to him and Ushi returned the gesture. He wasn't as straight-forward as his wife. In fact, Ushi was usually the one that held Kiku back when she was going too far. Ushi was a quiet person, and knew when it was best to watch. He was a detective by trade. Kiku was a door-to-door saleswoman, and she did her job well.

"Looks like your otousan and my haha are hitting it off well," Hirla commented brightly, her eyes on Seto.

Mokuba groaned and moved Hirla a little away from the others as Seto pulled on Gozaburo's sleeve, an annoyed look on his face. "Listen, Hirla, Seto already has someone, okay. Back off." Mokuba said darkly.

"You're just complaining because I'm younger than he is." Hirla huffed.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Seto's with someone older, and I don't think that person would approve of you hitting on my brother," he growled.

"You just don't want me and your brother together," Hirla whined.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "Ask Seto yourself. He has someone else. He's not going to be interested in you." Hirla just flipped her brown hair in Mokuba's face and walked back over to her parents. Mokuba growled and looked at where Seto and Gozaburo were whispering together.

"Just keep an eye on those two. I'll keep an eye on the adults," Gozaburo hissed.

Seto made a face. "You want me to keep an eye on kids? I mean, I can stand otouto-chan, but that girl is gonna piss me off in seconds," he complained.

"Deal. I might need your help with her parents later on," Gozaburo warned.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Okay, what's up?" he asked.

Gozaburo shook his head. "Be ready when I need you," he warned before standing and walking back over to where Goshin and the Kiterys were talking about politics. Hirla looked bored.

Mokuba ran over to Seto's side. "Oniisan?" he asked quietly.

Seto looked down. "What's up, otouto-chan?" he asked with a smile.

Mokuba sighed. "Hirla has a crush on you," he informed his brother.

Seto narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I see. I knew she was going to get on my nerves."

"I tried to tell her that you were already with someone..." Mokuba started.

Seto gave Mokuba a sharp look. "Whatever gave you that idea, otouto-chan?" he asked.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I saw you and Otousan Gozaburo in bed together one night," he informed his brother.

Seto groaned and hugged Mokuba quietly. "What am I gonna do with you?" he asked, then realized something. "Is that why you moved in with Goshin?" Mokuba nodded sheepishly. Seto sighed and hugged Mokuba again. "I should have guessed. Thanks for telling me. I'll deal with her accordingly." He made a face. "You didn't tell her who, did you?" he asked quietly.

"Nai. I didn't even tell her what sex the person was," Mokuba assured Seto.

"Oh, good." Seto led Mokuba back to the group.

"Where to first?" Goshin asked, seeing the two brothers walk over.

"Kirin!" Mokuba cried.

Everyone laughed. "Kirin it is, otouto-chan," Seto said.

Gozaburo pulled out a map. "This way." He pointed to their left, and they were off.

~~^**^~~

The group was standing in front of the panda enclosure about half an hour later. There were three pandas, a mother, Bai-Yun, a father, Shi-Shi, and a baby, Hua-Mei. Mokuba was commenting on how cool they were while Hirla was cooing over the baby. Seto was keeping an eye on them and reading the history they had up. The adults were discussing things behind them. Seto desperately wanted to join the adults in their conversations, he knew what they were talking about, but Gozaburo had charged him with his brother and the little brat girl.

Hirla tugged on Seto's sleeve. "Seto-chan, isn't the baby kawaii?" she begged.

Seto got a good look at the little cub for the first time. He smiled softly. "Very," he said with a nod.

"I wanna cuddle him," Hirla said, then ran to the barrier and leaned over it. "Come here, little baby!" she called.

Seto groaned and grabbed her, dragging her away from the enclosure. She made a face him and he gave her a stern look. "You can't do that, Hirla. Hanging over the barriers is against zoo rules, and you can get seriously hurt doing that. If I catch you doing that again, you're standing with your parents."

Hirla gave him a pouting look. "You mean, you won't just hold my hand?" she asked in a cute voice.

Seto didn't waver. He wasn't interested girls in the least. "No, I won't. If you want someone to hold your hand, go over to your parents," he said coldly, then walked over to Mokuba.

Hirla stood there, gaping at Seto's back. She'd never been denied anything in her whole life. She was the type of person Gozaburo was always lecturing Seto about. Hirla ran over to her parents and clung to her father's leg, crying. "What is it, sweetheart?" Ushi asked his daughter calmly.

"H-he's being m-mean t-to me!!" Hirla sobbed.

"Who is?" Kiku asked darkly.

"Se-to." Hirla's voice was broken.

Gozaburo pursed his lips. "I'll go talk to him." He walked over to the boys as Kiku and Ushi tried comforting Hirla. "Seto-chan," he said softly.

Seto and Mokuba looked at him. "What's up?" Seto asked calmly.

Gozaburo sighed. "What did you do to Hirla-san?" he asked.

"You mean the bitch that's trying to flirt with me?" Seto's voice was cold. "I told her I wouldn't hold her hand if she misbehaved. It's not my fault she can't take a hint."

"Seto, you can't just go around turning people down–" he tried.

"I don't like girls," Seto said darkly. "I like guys. You want me to go tell her that? Here, I'll go tell her now." He made to walk over to her, but Gozaburo grabbed his shoulders and held him fast. "Lemme go!" Seto hissed.

"Calm down. Now," Gozaburo ordered.

Seto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. ~Don't let her get to you, that's showing a weakness,~ he ordered himself. His shoulders relaxed and he looked at Gozaburo. "Gomen..." he mumbled.

"I'll bet." Gozaburo sighed. "What do you two say to some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Mokuba ran over to the others, shouting about ice cream.

Gozaburo searched Seto's eyes. "You think you can control your temper now?"

Seto nodded. "Hai. I'm fine."

"For now." Gozaburo turned to walk back to the others. "And you should apologize to Hirla-san," he added.

"Absolutely not." Seto's voice was chilled and Gozaburo turned to see that he was doing everything to contain his anger. "I will not apologize to a spoiled rotten bitch because I refused to hold her hand."

Gozaburo sighed. "Have it your way." He turned and walked back to the others.

Seto slammed his eyes shut and took a deep breath to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes, he was totally composed once again and walked back to join the others. Then they went to get ice cream.

~~^**^~~

"Can I try some of your ice cream, Seto-chan?" Hirla asked. Mokuba sighed as he watched her. The adults were sitting at the next table over.

Seto set his mouth in a thin line. "We have the exact same thing, Hirla," he growled.

"But yours looks taster!" Hirla tried.

"Eat your ice cream," Seto growled.

"Why don't you like me?" Hirla asked sadly. "Is it because I'm younger than you?"

"Nai." Seto kept his eyes on his ice cream, refusing to look up at her.

"Is it because you just met me?"

"Nai."

"Is it because I'm your brother's friend?"

"Nai."

"Is it because you already have someone else?" Hirla asked, her voice rising in anger.

"Partially." Seto shrugged.

"I'll tear this girl's eyes out," Hirla growled into her ice cream.

Seto couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Hirla looked at him, shocked. Mokuba hid a grin. Ushi and Kiku looked at Seto strangely. Goshin pursed his lips. Gozaburo continued to eat his ice cream, an amused look on his face. The adults had been listening in the whole time, hoping to find out what Seto did to upset the girl so much the first time.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Hirla demanded.

"I'd like to see you attempt this little feat," Seto said with a grin, once he'd regained his breath.

"Just show me the girl and I'll be glad to," Hirla challenged.

"Wish I could, but there isn't one," Seto returned, a smirk on his face.

"What?!" Hirla screeched.

"I said, there isn't one. I don't have a girlfriend. I _do_ have a boyfriend," Seto said calmly, going back to his ice cream.

Mokuba and Goshin's mouths dropped. They hadn't expected Seto to actually come out and say that he preferred his own sex. Kiku and Ushi looked slightly horrified, Kiku more so than Ushi. Ushi had a friend who was bisexual. Gozaburo looked mildly entertained. Hirla used her spoon to shoot ice cream into Seto's face. It hit him in the forehead.

Gozaburo stood quickly and grabbed Seto's shoulders, forcing him to remain in his seat. "Take a napkin and wipe it off," Gozaburo whispered calmly in the boy's ear. "Don't let her get to you like that. It's just ice cream."

Seto took a deep breath and relaxed. He grabbed a napkin and wiped off his forehead. Gozaburo nodded and turned to walk back over to his seat. He turned back around when he heard a screech.

Hirla had ice cream all over the front of her dress. The napkin Seto had used was in her lap. Seto had an amused smirk on his face. He'd thrown the napkin once Gozaburo had turned his back. Gozaburo was not amused. "Seto!" Gozaburo shouted. Seto flinched and glanced up at his adopted father fearfully. Gozaburo's face was red from his anger. "Apologize, right now," he growled.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest and gave Gozaburo an annoyed look. "Absolutely not."

"That was childish and uncalled for," Gozaburo returned, calming only slightly when he saw he wasn't going to get through to Seto by yelling his head off.

"Good. You yell at me for throwing napkins, yet no one yells at Hirla for throwing food." Seto turned to Hirla's parents. "You've spoiled her rotten. She thinks she can get whatever she wants from everyone. When she can't, she throws a fit. What do you normally do in public when she starts throwing a fit? You let her do as she pleases?" His blue eyes were cold as he stood. "How pathetic." Then he turned and walked to the bathroom, leaving a very shocked audience. Even Hirla had fallen silent.

"I'll go talk to him," Mokuba offered before leaving the adults and Hirla to bicker about what had happened.

Kiku grabbed her bag and Hirla's arm. "Let's get you cleaned up," she ordered. Hirla burst into tears and let her mother pull her away.

"Gomen na, about my son," Gozaburo said with a sigh, sitting down.

Ushi shook his head. "He's right, though. We've spoiled her far too much. You must have done something right with Seto-san while you were bringing him up."

Gozaburo shook his head. "If I done enough right, he would have kept him mouth shut," he grumbled into his ice cream.

Ushi chuckled. "You can't win them all, Kaiba-san," he offered.

~~^**^~~

"Oniisan?" Mokuba peeked into the bathroom. He heard the sounds of someone sobbing in one of the stalls and knocked on the door softly. "Oniisan?"

The crying stopped almost immediately and Seto opened the stall door. "He's mad, isn't he?" he asked in a pitiful whisper.

"I think he's more shocked than angry," Mokuba pointed out.

"It's nearly impossible to tell with him," Seto grumbled, walking out of the stall. He sat on the only chair in the room. "Just because I'm wondering, do you like it at Goshin's?" he asked after a second.

Mokuba came over and sat in Seto's lap. "Most of the time, but he can be really protective, and he won't let me be alone with Otousan Gozaburo anymore."

"No surprise," Seto grumbled dryly.

Mokuba looked at him, surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"You remember when Goza-san got arrested for child abuse last year?" Mokuba nodded. "That's why," Seto explained.

"Why does he trust you with Otousan Gozaburo, then?" Mokuba asked.

"He doesn't," Seto grumbled. "But he sees me nearly every day and knows about Goza-san and me."

Mokuba realized something. "Does Otousan Gozaburo beat you?" Seto tensed. Mokuba leaned back into Seto's arms. "Forget I asked," he decided.

Seto hugged him softly. "Arigatou," he whispered.

The door opened. "Seto-chan? Mokuba-kun?" Gozaburo peeked in. He saw them sitting in the chair. "What are you two talking about?"

"Girls!" Mokuba said with a grin.

Gozaburo smiled slightly. "I see." He nodded to Mokuba. "Mokuba-kun, could I have a word with your brother?"

Mokuba looked back at Seto. "Go ahead," Seto said with a smile. Mokuba nodded and left with a smile.

Gozaburo let the door close behind him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked coldly.

"If you're mad, get it over with," Seto grumbled. "I need to ask you something."

Gozaburo sighed. "I'm not mad. I'm actually kind of proud of you. I wish you hadn't talked back to me to get your point across, but Ushi-san says he's going to try and shape his daughter into a better girl." Gozaburo leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, what's your question?"

Seto stood and walked over to his adopted father. "What were you and Goshin talking about before we left? You looked really mad."

Gozaburo shook his head. "Seto-chan, let it be," he begged.

"It's about me, isn't it?" Seto asked seriously. Gozaburo nodded slightly. "Then I need to know."

Gozaburo sighed. "Your uncle is taking me to court for child abuse," he grumbled.

"What?!" Seto's eyes flashed. "I'll kill him..." he growled.

"Nai." Gozaburo grabbed Seto's chin and forced their eyes to meet. "You will keep the others busy. I will deal with your uncle accordingly."

Seto's eyes widened in shock. "You're serious," he realized. "You'd really kill him..."

Gozaburo's eyes softened. "I'd do anything to keep you and Mokuba-kun." Then he bent down and kissed Seto softly on his lips. Seto returned the kiss hungrily.

~Trigne's right,~ Seto thought as they broke apart and Seto followed Gozaburo out, ~Gozaburo's not safe to be around...~

-

~~A/N: Youch! Another one of those sharp realizations that are really bad for your health... ^_~ Of course, anyone reading Kaiba Brothers will have an idea what'll happen.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **Seto:** You know, I think you might have confused some readers with your random uses of Japanese.  
 **Noa:** And the use of ¥.  
 **KJ:** It's not my fault that these ppl don't know what I'm talking about! Noa-chan, you do the currency. Seto-chan, you do the translations!  
 **Noa:** ¥ is the symbol for Japanese Yen. ¥2644 is roughly converted to $22 in the U.S.  
 **Seto:** Japanese -- English:   
Kirin -- Giraffe   
Nai -- No   
Hai/Un -- Yes   
Ohayo -- Good Morning   
Oniisan -- Big Brother   
Otouto-chan -- Little Brother   
Otousan -- Father   
Haha -- Mother   
Kami -- God   
Oji -- Uncle   
Kawaii -- Cute   
Gomen/Gomen na -- Sorry/I'm Sorry   
Arigatou -- Thank you  
 **KJ:** Also, the panda names I used exist. These three pandas live in the San Diego Zoo. My sister adopted Hua-Mei through the CRES. *huggles piccy of Hua-Mei* KAWAII!!!!!!  
 **Noa:** I thought that was Seto-chan...  
 **Seto:** *makes a face* Couldn't you have kept your mouth shut?  
 **KJ:** *puts down piccy* Well, Hua-Mei is kawaii... *looks at Noa and Seto slyly* ...but I know of two boys who are a hell of a lot more kawaii!! *glomps Noa and Seto*  
 **Noa & Seto:** HELP!!  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	17. Murderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayonara, Goshin-san... Man, I am so bad at death scenes...

**Chapter 17: Murderers**

 

"I think we should head home," Goshin mumbled when everyone was back at the picnic tables. Hirla was wearing a clean dress and sitting as far away from Seto as she could manage. Seto didn't mind. Mokuba was sitting in Seto's lap happily. The adults sat on either side of their children, seeming to separate them.

"But, we haven't had the time to go see the zo!!" Mokuba cried.

Seto sighed. He knew Gozaburo was planning something, and that it had something to do with the zoo, so he kind of wanted to leave right then. Of course, the part that was totally pissed at Goshin won out. "I agree. It just wouldn't be the same without seeing the zo," he said calmly.

"What about the kujaku?" Hirla asked, adjusting to Seto's revelation now that they were going back to normal things. "We never got to go see the kujaku!!"

Goshin narrowed his eyes at Seto and Gozaburo. Gozaburo had a blank expression on his face, which was nothing new. Seto had a chilly expression that led Goshin to believe that the boy was up to something. What that might be, though, Goshin couldn't figure out. "Well, what does the adult population say?" he asked tightly. He caught the smirk on Seto's face out of the corner of his eye and frowned.

"I say we let the children continue." Gozaburo gave the three children a warm smile. "Everything has seemed to smooth over nicely."

"I think Kaiba-sama has the right idea," Ushi said with a smile. Kiku nodded.

Goshin sighed. He was alone on his wishing to go home. As far as he knew, the only two that posed him any threat were Gozaburo and Seto. Seto had been charged with watching Mokuba and Hirla, so he couldn't do anything. Gozaburo had Ushi and Kiku to deal with. Goshin felt a little safer now that he'd thought that out. "All right. Where to first?" he asked, glancing around.

The three children looked at each other. "Zo!!" they all shouted.

The group stood and headed off to see the elephants, the children laughing as they ran ahead. Goshin slowed to walk near Gozaburo. "You're up to something," he growled.

"Who, me?" Gozaburo gave him an innocent look.

Goshin narrowed his eyes. "Yes. You and that damned sex toy of yours."

Gozaburo stopped and faced Goshin calmly. Goshin swallowed hard at the cold anger in his half brother's eyes. "Say that again," he growled.

"Come on!" Seto called to the other two adults. "Those two can take care of themselves! They'll catch up!" Ushi and Kiku, although reluctant to leave the fighting brothers behind, were even more reluctant to leave their daughter in the care of only Seto. They followed the children uneasily, both glancing back one last time before rounding a corner and leaving Gozaburo and Goshin alone.

Gozaburo's fist connected with Goshin's jaw. "Watch your mouth about Seto-chan around me, if you plan to keep it," he growled.

Goshin held a hand to his pained jaw. "I'm only being truthful, don't you know," he hissed painfully.

A glittering knife was, suddenly, at his throat and he took in a difficult breath. Gozaburo narrowed his eyes coldly and pressed the knife against Goshin's throat a little more. "You can be as truthful as you wish, brother, but it will get you nowhere in my world." A glint of maniacal glee lit up his eyes. "Welcome to my world," he hissed before slashing the knife across Goshin's throat swiftly and moving out of the way of the spurting blood.

Goshin fell to his knees, gaping up at Gozaburo. The CEO's eyes were unreadable and cold. Goshin tried speaking, but all that came out was a gurgle. Goshin had known that Gozaburo was a cold-blooded murderer, but he hadn't known how cold-blooded. This new side was frightening and Goshin mentally prayed to any god that was listening that Seto would never have to face this side of his love.

There was a small sound of feet from where the others had disappeared. The two men, Goshin barely alive, looked up to see Seto standing there, his eyes chilled as he looked upon the scene. "What are you doing here?" Gozaburo hissed. This had been the last thing he'd wanted Seto to see.

Seto's fist were clenched and he walked over. "The other's were getting curious. I said I'd come check on you," he mumbled. Suddenly, his foot shot out, kicking Goshin's stomach. "I told you to stay out of my affairs. You should have listened," he hissed before looking back up at Gozaburo. "Shall I inform the others that Goshin has gone home because he feels a little queasy?" he asked, his voice totally calm and devoid of the anger it had carried only seconds before.

Gozaburo nodded dumbly. Seto's actions had surprised him. He'd never known the boy to be so cold. Seto turned on his heels and left them. Gozaburo growled once Seto was out of sight and dragged Goshin to hide in the grass nearby. "Rot comfortably, dear brother," he said coldly before turning on his own heels and following Seto, no blood on him anywhere.

Goshin glanced up and saw a little green-haired ghost watching the man leave, his face saddened. Then the ghost looked down at him softly. Goshin would have gasped, if he could have. ~Noa,~ he thought before the world collapsed around him.

~~^**^~~

"Is he going to be okay?" Mokuba begged Gozaburo for the fifth time. The group was headed out to their cars.

Gozaburo wanted to throttle the boy, but knew that would piss Seto off beyond all reasoning. As it was, Gozaburo wasn't quite certain what to expect of his young lover. He sure hadn't expected what had happened. "He'll be fine," Gozaburo growled.

"Otouto-chan?" Seto drew Mokuba away from Gozaburo, recognizing the look in his father's eyes. "What do you say to hanging out with Goza-san and me at the mansion, instead of going home?"

"Yay!" Mokuba hugged Seto tightly. Then it came time for the groups to part and the children regrouped, to say their good-byes.

"Seto, about earlier–" Hirla started.

Seto shrugged. "Hirla-san, I forgive easily," he said softly.

Hirla smiled and nodded a thank you. "Then, we are friends?"

Seto took the offered hand and shook it. "Friends."

Hirla turned to Mokuba. "See ya in school tomorrow, neh?" she asked lightly.

Mokuba nodded happily. "Hai!"

Seto chuckled as the children and adults parted and went their separate ways. "Come on, otouto-chan," he said, dragging his reluctant brother to the car.

"But–" Mokuba got the strangest feeling that something was missing.

"But what?" Seto stopped dragging and met his brother's eyes calmly.

Mokuba shivered at the chill depths he saw in those eyes. "Nothing..." he mumbled and allowed his brother to lead him to the limo.

~~^**^~~

"This afternoon, the body of local doctor, Frolde Goshin, was found in the bushes of the Domino City Public Zoo. His death was caused by a severe cut to his throat which cut the artery on the left side of his neck. There were no witnesses, and any information will be well rewarded by the police," the newscaster said. "Now, on to other–"

Gozaburo shut the TV off. The officers had already come by, telling them of the man's death. To his credit, Seto had put on a good show of much crying, and Mokuba had been horribly upset. Gozaburo had only allowed a sad look to linger on his face for a second before thanking the officer and showing him out.

"I called Trigne," Seto mumbled, vaulting over the couch to sit next to Gozaburo. Mokuba was sleeping in his old room. "Told him why I was staying here. He understands."

"Does he know how much danger his life is in if he takes his suspicions to the police?" Gozaburo asked coldly. He knew the extent to which his adopted son had informed his best friend of their relationship. He wasn't happy about it, but as long as Trigne kept his mouth shut, Gozaburo didn't care.

Seto shivered next to him. "Hai," he croaked.

Gozaburo looked over at the boy and sighed. "Why'd you kick him, Seto-tenshi? Why'd you take that burden onto your shoulders?" he asked softly. In response, Seto turned and hid his face in Gozaburo's shirt, crying softly. Gozaburo folded the boy in his arms and rocked him gently.

It didn't take long for Seto to fall asleep. He'd been through a lot that day, and Gozaburo didn't blame him. Losing a loved one was stressful, whether you had a hand in their death or not. Gozaburo hugged Seto tightly before picking the boy up and carrying him to Seto's own bedroom. Gozaburo deftly changed Seto into some pajamas and placed him in his bed, then went to his own room, to work. There was no way he would get any sleep that night.

~Don't let me lose you, my tenshi,~ he thought before going to work on the stuff he'd neglected that day.

-

~~A/N: I'm having a difficult time believing I just did that... Blame it on my having no sleep... Yeah, that's it... *yawns* Anyway, it's done now, and Goshin shall only be seen again if I decide to allow him to haunt his killers. And, yes, I'm blaming Seto for his death, in part...

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **KJ:** Sleep... *falls asleep*  
 **Noa:** I guess this is done, then?  
 **Seto:** In all its glorious bloodiness...  
 **Bakura:** Japanese -- English: zo -- elephant / kujaku -- peacock / tenshi -- angel / any others we're pretty sure you can catch on to...  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	18. Escape From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigne's leaving, and possibly more. What happens when Gozaburo gets jealous?

** Chapter 18: Escape From Hell **

 

The week and a half went by fairly uneventfully. Greti had a talk with Seto and Trigne about what was proper for them to do. Greti told the boys that they _should_ tell Gozaburo, but that was their choice. There was little Greti could do to make the boys tell the man. They were on their own on that one.

Finally, the day came for Trigne and Greti to leave. Seto had dragged Trigne up to his room in the mansion and there they made out, kissing each other desperately. "Promise you'll write?" Seto begged.

"You know I will. You'll write too, right?" Trigne asked back, gazing into Seto's eyes sadly.

"Defiantly." Seto leaned in and captured Trigne's lips in his own once more.

Neither boy saw the shadow just outside Seto's room. Gozaburo lingered in the hallway, clenching his fists angrily. ~He'll write all right,~ Gozaburo thought, heading down to the stairs. ~He'll write from his grave!~ He reached the top of the stairs. and turned around "Seto-chan! Trigne-kun!" he called, not moving down the hall. Let them think he'd seen nothing. Let them never suspect him of anything. Let it all be okay.

Seto and Trigne ran out of Seto's room, both had sad looks on their faces, but only Trigne had tears. Seto had grown too cold to show tears, even to his best friend and lover. "Ready," Trigne said breathlessly.

The three walked down the stairs, Seto hanging on to Gozaburo's arm sadly. He was left with only the killer, now. Seto had never told Trigne about his part in his uncle's death, only that he'd known Gozaburo had been the cause. He'd not wanted to feel Trigne's hatred and disgust. He knew that he should tell Trigne, he owed the boy that much, but he was too scared. His mind had gone numb from his anger when he'd seen his uncle, and he'd been unable to pause his actions. It had been as if another being had taken over and ordered his body to do the harm, to deliver the kick.

"Bai-bai," Seto mumbled as he waved at his friend and Greti. The two waved back at the three in the door before getting into their car quietly. Seto watched the car until it disappeared beyond the gates. "I guess we'll see him again, right?" Seto looked up at Gozaburo pleadingly.

Gozaburo sighed at that look. "We'll see, Seto-chan. Why don't you go play with Mokuba-kun? I have something I need to do."

Seto nodded sadly and followed his brother out. Gozaburo went back up to his office and dialed a number swiftly. A cold man's voice picked up. "Hello?" the man asked in English.

"I need you to do something for me," Gozaburo replied, using the same language.

"You'll deliver the payment?" the man asked, to be certain before even hearing the offer.

"¥24036 will be sent to you account as soon as you've done your job," Gozaburo returned swiftly.

"What do you need of me, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Trigne Greti. Does the name ring a bell?"

"Indeed it does." The man knew Gozaburo would get to his point without any probing from him.

"I want him dead." Gozaburo's voice was chilled.

In all the years the man had known Gozaburo, he'd never heard the CEO use that tone. It terrified him beyond all possibilities. "He'll be dead before tomorrow's sunrise."

"Good." Gozaburo hung up. "Now that that problem is taken care of..." He wandered off to find his sons.

~~^**^~~

"What?!" Seto's eyes widened at the news.

"I'm sorry, Seto-chan. I just got word this morning," Gozaburo mumbled. "Would you like me to stay?"

In response, Seto flung himself into his adopted father's arms and closed his eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to fall in rivers. He couldn't believe it. Trigne, his best friend and lover of two weeks was dead. Someone had tried murdering Greti, and Trigne had gotten in the way on accident. The killer had gotten away, and no one had seen anything.

~When I find that bastard, I _swear_ I'll make him pay!~ Seto promised himself. He pulled away from Gozaburo and sat back on his bed, his eyes colder than ice.

Gozaburo frowned. Mokuba was at school, and it was just him and Seto in the house. He stood in front of Seto coldly. "Seto-chan, what is it?" he asked softly.

Seto's face turned into a sneer, surprising Gozaburo with the intensity of it. "I'll kill him," he hissed. When their eyes met, Gozaburo drew in a sharp breath. Seto's cold side was showing through, and Gozaburo didn't like it one bit.

Gozaburo's hand connected with Seto's cheek, making Seto jump and look at him with fright in his eyes. "You're getting far too cocky for your own good, Seto," Gozaburo hissed, letting his anger rise. "I can understand your anger at your uncle and at your friend's killer, but I cannot understand why you would go behind my back like that."

Seto's eyes widened and he paled. "You k-knew?" he whispered, shocked.

"I knew." Gozaburo pushed Seto back onto his bed. "I found out when he left, Seto-chan. I saw your kisses in your room." His fist connected with Seto's gut, making the boy gasp for breath. "And I will not stand for it."

"I should have gotten out while I still could," Seto whispered, his eyes cold and his voice pained.

"What does that mean?" Gozaburo hissed.

Seto pulled away from Gozaburo, spat in his face, and ran for his life. ~That room! The window's still open just enough!~ Seto shouted to himself and veered left at the bottom of the stairs, running for the forbidden room.

" _ **SETO!!**_ " Gozaburo roared, coming up behind him. For a heavy man, he was fast.

Seto dashed into the room and slammed the door shut, turning the lock before diving at the window. He didn't know where he could go, only that he needed out. Gozaburo looked like he was about ready to kill him. As he slid out the window and onto the lawn, he hear the door crack under the large bulk that was thrown against it. He knew the window was temperamental, and it would take Gozaburo another minute to break down the door. Seto dashed across the lawn, not knowing where he was going, only knowing that he had to go.

" _ **SETO!!**_ " Gozaburo shouted as he broke through the door and caught sight of Seto's lithe form sliding through a hole in the gate around the property and running down the street. Now that he had a good head start, there was no way Gozaburo could ever catch him. "That little bastard..." Gozaburo growled, turning around to call Mokuba's school. Seto might have gotten away, but Mokuba wouldn't.

~~^**^~~

"What do you mean, he's gone?!" Seto cried. The attendance woman sighed. The boy had run in here, demanding to pick up his brother, but the boys' father had already had Mokuba picked up.

"Listen, he's not here," the woman tried again for what must have been the tenth time in half as many minutes.

"Seto!" The boy spun around at his name. Hirla stood in the door to the office. She ran over to him, smiling. "Hey!" She frowned at the terrified look in Seto's eyes. "What is it?"

Seto shook his head. "Mokuba, is he gone?"

"Yeah. Kaiba-sama had someone pick him up about fifteen minutes ago. Didn't you know that?" She looked worried.

"Gozaburo and I aren't on speaking terms," Seto growled, his fists clenching.

"Oh... If you want, my haha is picking me up in a couple minutes. You could come home with us..." Hirla was suddenly cut off by a sound from the doors to the office.

"Kaiba Seto! Get over here!" one of Gozaburo's body guards called.

Seto narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'll see you around, Hirla-san," he mumbled before dashing head-long at the guard. The man, surprised, jumped out of the way. "Fuck you!" Seto suddenly shouted as another guard behind the first caught him. "Let me down, you ass! I'm not going back! Damnit! Put me the fuck down, you pig!" The man who held Seto let out a cry and Seto started running as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Hirla watched, wide-eyed, as Seto fled the building, managing to dodge every other guard, and ran into the woods. ~Kami-sama, help him,~ she thought sadly. ~I don't know what happened, but, please, help him. He needs it so much. His eyes...~ Hirla shivered. ~He looked like a captured animal. He's terrified of something back at his home. I don't know what, and I don't think I want to know, but my prayers are with him. With Mokuba too... Kami-sama, help them...~ She bit her lip and watched as two groups of five men each ran into the woods after the boy.

"They'll never find him," the attendance clerk said next to Hirla.

Hirla looked up at her, startled. "Why do you say that?"

"He's faster than they are, even though he's tired, and he's small. If they catch up to him, he can hide. I'd just like to know why he's running..."

"Something happened at home, I assume. He and Kaiba-san tend to get along, but I guess there's a time for everything."

The woman nodded and took her pass. "Let's get you signed out, neh?"

~~^**^~~

Seto jumped over a large log and tripped over a branch, worn out. He'd been smart enough to hide an extra pair of shoes outside the window he'd escaped from, but the shoes were not meant for running through woods like this, and neither was the rest of his clothing. His shirt was torn in numerous places and his jeans were barely holding out. ~I need to rest. I can't keep running like this,~ Seto knew.

Seto saw a hollow tree and dashed over to it. He looked up the trunk and saw a speck of daylight. It went up all the way. Seto found a couple hand- and foot-holds and started up the inside of the trunk. He reached a large, hollow branch that would fit him and slipped through. Then he listened to his followers.

"Where is he?" one man asked angrily.

"That little ass gave us the slip!" another shouted.

"Maybe not. Look, a hollow tree," a third exclaimed.

Seto bit his lip and held his breath as he heard the men surround his hiding place. One of the men poked his head in and looked up. "I see light at the top. Do you think he might have climbed up a ways?"

"Try it," one of the men suggested.

Seto felt like crying. All of this, for nothing. ~I have nowhere to run...~ He hung his head, ready for the inevitable.

"Yo, baka!" a far away sounding voice called. "Stop chasing squirrels! We're right behind him!"

"Come on!" one of the men around the tree called. The group left quickly.

Seto let out a deep breath, leaned back against the branch's side, and closed his eyes. ~Whoever you are, thank you...~ he thought to his savior before drifting off into blissful sleep.

-

~~A/N: *holds chest over heart* That's intense!! Poor Mokuba-kun... *sighs* Little we can do about that now...  
 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **Seto:** What are you going to do to otouto-chan?  
 **KJ:** Nothing... *innocent look*  
 **Seiji:** Well, torture him, of course. Possibly rape him... You do know that you'll be raped by the end of this fic, right, Seto-baka?  
 **Seto:** Lay one finger on otouto-chan and I'll– *is held back by Noa and KJ*  
 **KJ:** Well, yeah... Seto, explain the ¥!!  
 **Seto:** *composes himself* ¥24036 is, roughly, $200,000. The man Gozaburo called is a murderer for hire. Noa-chan... *looks at Noa*  
 **Noa:** I know it was stated in KB that Gozaburo had nothing to do with Trigne's death. Figure that I was with Seto-chan and Moku-kun when Gozaburo was calling, so didn't know.  
 **KJ:** Forgive that little boo-boo, please... Also, I'm so amazed at all the good reviews!! I have 24 reviews on MM.O and 12 on FF.N!!! Thanks to you all!!! Here, I'll even do a list... *is touched*  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	19. Return to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto-chan's still in the woods, until something tells him he needs to go back...

**Chapter 19: Return to Hell**

 

Seto popped his head out of the branch he had been sleeping in. Nothing. The woods were quiet and empty. Seto shivered against the night chill. He didn't know where he could go, and he'd surely starve if he stayed there. He hopped down to the ground and stepped out to stretch.

His eyes were met with the strangest sight of a campfire and a pile of minor foods. "How the hell...?" He stepped over to it carefully. What surprised him even more that the fact that the fire and food was there, was that there were no footprints in the surrounding soil. He felt a chill come over him, and it wasn't the wind. "It's either a friendly ghost, or a guardian angel," Seto decided and sat down to warm himself by the fire and pulled as bag of marshmallows from the pile.

Seto sighed sadly. Gozaburo hadn't let him have marshmallows. He said they were bad for one's teeth, as were all other sweets, so Seto was somewhat sugar deprived. He took a sturdy stick from the ground behind him and pulled open the bag. He put two marshmallows on the stick and held them over the fire.

The white puffs lit up with flame and Seto quickly drew them back to blow them out, laughing nervously. He pulled one off and nearly dropped it when it burnt his fingers. "I don't see why people like camping so much," he grumbled to himself. "You burn marshmallows, then your fingers, then your mouth."

Seto turned quickly at a sound behind him. It sounded like laughter. "Who's there?" he asked, standing shakily. He didn't like this one bit, but knew better than to run away.

Ghostly letters appeared in front of him. _'A Friend'_ they spelled.

Seto shivered. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

 _'You Don't'_ the letters replied.

"What's your name?" Seto begged.

 _'I Cannot Say'_ the letters replied sadly.

Seto sighed and nodded, never one to argue with ghosts, if that's even what it was. "I'm just dreaming," he decided aloud. "I'll wake up at home and everything will be just fine. This is all just a nightmare." He pinched his arm.

Nothing.

He pinched his arm again, this time harder, digging his nails into his skin in the process.

Still nothing.

"I give up!" he cried sadly. He hung his head in shame.

Something rubbed against his leg and he jumped. A fox sat at his feet, looking up at him with concerned eyes. The lettering appeared in the air before Seto again. _'You Must Return To The Mansion'_ it said.

"Why?" Seto asked darkly.

 _'Your Brother'_ the lettering replied.

"Mokuba!" Seto stood quickly. He realized something sadly and hung his head again. "I don't know the way out..." he mumbled, ashamed.

 _'Put Out The Fire, Then Follow The Fox'_

Seto nodded and found the water bucket. He used it to douse the fire. He saw the food out of the corner of his eyes. "What about all the food?" he asked softly.

 _'I Will Take Care Of It... Go!'_

Seto nodded and followed the fox, tripping every once in a while because of his inability to see in the deepening darkness. "I should have asked for some light," he grumbled to himself as he landed on his butt again. He pulled himself to his feet sorely. "Gozaburo would be laughing if he could see me now," he growled as he followed the fox again.

They reached the edge of the forest and the fox stopped. Seto reached down and scratched it behind it's ears with the faintest of smiles. "Arigatou," he mumbled before hurrying to the sidewalk and sprinting once he was again on solid ground.

~~^**^~~

Mokuba felt the tears on his face as Gozaburo closed Mokuba's bedroom door behind him. Gozaburo turned to look at him, his face cold. "Seto ran away, as you very well know. Since I cannot punish him, I must punish you." Gozaburo let the whip in his right hand snap next to Mokuba's cheek. "What do you think of that, my little Mokuba?"

Mokuba shook his head vigorously. "O-on-onegai..." he stammered.

"You don't like my idea, then?" Gozaburo asked, closing in on the innocent boy.

"Nai!" he cried and tried running past his adopted father.

Gozaburo snapped the whip across the backs of Mokuba's legs. Mokuba let out a pain-filled cry and fell to his knees, tears still glimmering as they flew down his face. "No running away, Mokuba," Gozaburo hissed, taking his time to walk around the boy so he faced him. "I'll teach you not to run away!" He rose the whip up high.

The door burst open and Seto, seeing what Gozaburo was about to do, ran over and got in the way. The whip stung his chest and he fell back a step as Gozaburo's eyes widened in shock. "Murderer," Seto hissed. "Child abuser." He took a step forward, his eyes flashing.

"Oniisan! Get out before he hurts you!" Mokuba cried behind Seto.

Seto smiled as he turned. "I'll be fine. Why don't you go into the living room?" he asked softly.

"Absolutely not." The whip sang through the air before leaving a streak across Seto's back. Seto bit his lip against the pain.

"Oniisan!" Mokuba cried again.

"Go," Seto hissed, then turned back to Gozaburo.

The whip sang again as Mokuba rose, leaving a red strip across Seto's shoulder. Seto didn't flinch, but Mokuba stopped. "Sit down on your bed and I'll stop whipping your brother," Gozaburo told the youngest, his voice almost sincere.

"Liar!" Seto shouted, then took a deep breath before speaking to his brother.. "Mokuba, go out into the living room." His voice was hard and determined. "Now."

Mokuba ran from the room as the whip came down on Seto again. Seto grimaced as the new bloody line created a crisscross with the other one on his chest. "You'll always have one weakness, Seto," Gozaburo growled. "Your brother is the way to always get at you."

Seto let out a bark that barely counted for the laugh it was meant to be. "And I am your weakness," he pointed out. "Therefore, Mokuba-chan counts as your weakness as well."

"No more," Gozaburo hissed before pushing Seto against the wall, the whip falling to the floor where he'd once stood. Something in Gozaburo's eyes frightened Seto and he drew in a sharp breath as Gozaburo started talking. "No more will you haunt my dreams, Seto. I will keep you in check if it's the last thing I do. You will not leave this house unless you are at my side. You will do as I say when I say it. You will never have another day off and I will beat you when I feel like it. Any violation of these new rules will lead to a beating of Mokuba. Am I understood?"

Seto felt his mouth dry out and nodded dumbly. Gozaburo let him go and picked up the whip. "Make sure Mokuba is in bed, then come to my room." He left.

Seto fought back his tears and walked downstairs to where Mokuba sat on the couch. Mokuba launched himself into Seto's arms, tears mingling with Seto's blood. "Oniisan! Are you okay?" he sobbed, nearly terrified beyond all comfort.

Seto hugged Mokuba tightly, ignoring the pain he was in. He focused on his brother. Everything else, his own fear, Gozaburo, Trigne, everything, was tossed to the side. Seto was strong, but Gozaburo had been correct about one thing, Mokuba was his weakness. He'd almost lost the little boy he held now. As it was, Seto could feel the fear and pain radiating from the younger boy. It was almost too much, even for Seto.

"I'm fine," Seto mumbled, picking Mokuba up in a swift motion. Mokuba locked his little hands around Seto's neck and buried his head in Seto's chest. Seto smiled slightly as he carried his brother upstairs to the hall bathroom. He closed the door, then looked around the room. "Otouto-chan, I need to put you down so I can start your bath, okay?" he asked.

Mokuba nodded and loosened his death grip. Seto sat him on the toilet and he let go. Seto walked over to the tub and started the water. Mokuba frowned at the marks on Seto's back and shoulder. The one across his back was still bleeding fairly heavily, staining the already ripped shirt around it. The one on his shoulder looked only a little better, the stain not as bad. Mokuba vaguely recalled the crisscross on Seto's chest and winced. "Gomen na," he whispered, hanging his head sadly.

Seto walked over and knelt before his little brother. "Why?" he asked softly, moving the hair out of Mokuba's face.

"If I wasn't here, you wouldn't be hurt right now," Mokuba mumbled.

Seto sighed. "Mokuba, look at me." Mokuba looked up into his older brother's deep blue eyes. They were filled with pain, sadness, and love. "Otouto-chan, if you weren't here, I'd have died a long time ago. You're what's keeping me alive right now," Seto whispered. Truth rang in his voice and Mokuba gaped at him, knowing how true the older boy's words had been.

Seto turned and walked back to the tub. ~He loves me,~ Mokuba knew. ~He loves me so much he'd give his life for me. He'd give up his happiness for my survival, for my happiness,~ Mokuba realized, the reality of the situation hitting him hard. He remembered something from earlier. "Hirla called. She told me what happened at the school," Mokuba mumbled. Seto stiffened slightly. "What did you do to that guy to make him let go?"

Seto chuckled and shook his head. "You don't want to know," he told the younger boy.

"Do too," Mokuba argued.

Seto sighed. "I bit him..."

Mokuba grinned. "Where?"

Seto stopped the water and turned around, a smile pulling at his lips as he shook his head at his brother. "That's for me to know," he said softly. "Now, let's get that stuff off you and you into the water, neh?"

Mokuba sighed and let his brother undress him, then set him in the tub. Seto's hands were gentle as they cleaned Mokuba's skin with the bar of soap. Mokuba relaxed into the touch. He trusted Seto to never hurt him, at least, not intentionally. The older boy's actions only half an hour before had proved that. He sighed as he remembered how dirty Seto was. Hirla had said Seto had run off into the woods, ten of Gozaburo's men running in after him. "What happened in the woods?" Mokuba asked softly.

Seto glanced at Mokuba through his hair. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his arms were soaked. The front of his shirt was slightly wet, but still stained red. "I hid in a hollow tree. They almost found me, but then they started chasing something else. It was probably a deer or something, for all I know. I fell asleep in the tree." He sighed. "When I woke it was dark and I headed back here."

"Why?" Mokuba asked, truly curious. It wasn't like Seto to run back into danger, at least, not without good reason.

"Something told me you were in danger." Seto shrugged, then moved to clean the whip marks on the back of Mokuba's legs. He flinched when he got a good look at them. "Yaro..." he growled under his breath as he started to clean them gently.

Mokuba giggled at his brother's choice of vocabulary. Seto gave him an annoyed look. "I thought you loved Gozaburo," Mokuba said after a silent moment.

Seto sighed. "Things changed," he mumbled, pulling the plug out of the tub's drain.

"Is it because of me?" Mokuba asked sadly.

"You were the deciding factor, hai, but not the whole reason," Seto replied softly. He looked up at Mokuba's face to see tears in the younger boy's eyes. "Don't start crying again, Mokuba, please," Seto whispered. "I'm not sure I could handle it."

Mokuba bit his lip and nodded. He let his brother help him out of the tub and wrap a towel around him. Then Seto picked him up, pulled something out of the bathroom cabinet, and carried Mokuba to Seto's room. Mokuba looked surprised. "Why are you bringing me in here?" Mokuba asked.

Seto sighed and sat Mokuba on his bed. "Humor me," he suggested, placing the first aid kit he'd grabbed on the bed and walking over to his closet. He pulled a shirt out and walked back over to his brother. "Good. Put this on while I go get you some underwear," he ordered, handing Mokuba the shirt. Mokuba nodded and Seto left the room to go get the promised article of clothing.

Mokuba pulled on the shirt. It was big on him, but that was the idea. Seto wasn't all that much bigger than him, but he'd taken to wearing baggy clothing around the mansion and to his martial arts practice with Goshin within the past year. Seto walked back in with a pair of Mokuba's boxers and tossed them at the younger boy, then pulled off his shirt. He groaned at the tatters and tossed it in the waste bin next to him. Then he turned back to Mokuba, who was standing in front of the bed, watching him. Mokuba stared, horrified, at the maze of scars covering Seto's chest, arms, and back. Mokuba could almost imagine what Seto's legs looked like. "Kami-sama..." Mokuba whispered before forcing himself to sit back on Seto's bed, his legs weak under him.

Seto sighed and glanced down at his chest. "I didn't think it looked quite _that_ bad," he complained. He glanced back up at Mokuba to catch a faint smile cross his brother's face. Seto grinned slightly and walked over. "I need you to lay on your stomach, so I can bandage your legs," he said softly.

Mokuba nodded and rolled onto his stomach. "What about you, oniisan?" he asked as he felt Seto's hands move over his wounds.

Seto frowned. "I'll take care of them later. Don't worry about me," he said softly.

Mokuba sighed. Seto would never let his little brother worry about him. Knowing this didn't help reassure Mokuba that Seto was okay. "Okay, oniisan," he mumbled.

Seto stood, done. "Arigatou." He helped Mokuba under the covers and walked to the door, first aid kit in hand. "Get some sleep. I need to take a shower and stuff, okay?"

Mokuba nodded. "Oyasumi, Seto," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Seto smiled and flipped off the lights, then returned the kit to the bathroom. He felt his throat tighten as he reached Gozaburo's room. The door was closed. Seto placed a hand on the doorknob and his body froze. ~For Mokuba,~ he told himself and stepped into the room. Gozaburo was nowhere to be seen and the bathroom was empty. Seto was not relieved. He stepped into the room cautiously, his heart hitting his chest hard.

A knife was suddenly at his throat and the door fell closed behind him, locking softly. "Look what I've captured tonight," Gozaburo hissed.

Seto tensed. ~Kami-sama! Tasukete!~ he screamed in his mind as the knife bite into his throat. ~ ** _TASUKETE!!_** ~

-

~~A/N: Rape scene next chapter. Any comments are welcome, even flames. Flames tell me that I'm pissing people off, which is a good thing in my world... *evil smile* Welcome to my world.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **KJ:** I've made a decision, much to Seiji-baka's annoyance and Seto-chan's glee... I won't have Goza-san rape Moku-kun. I can't bring myself to do that to the little guy, ya know?  
 **Seiji:** As for Seto-baka...  
 **Seto:** *sends Seiji a dark look* Just you wait, you little ass...  
 **KJ:** I realize I lied back in chapter 17 about Noa-chan not appearing again until Goza-san's death... *makes a face at Noa*  
 **Noa:** Gomen!!  
 **KJ:** *rolls eyes* Sure... Someone, do translations!!!  
 **Gozaburo:** Oyasumi -- Good Night / Tasukete! -- Help! / Yaro -- Bastard / Gomen na -- I'm Sorry / Onegai -- Please / any others have been in past chapters and been explained...  
 **KJ:** Anybody else like camping? *raises her own hand* Well? *sighs at lack of response* Never mind... Anyway, I have more reviewers!!!   
-  
Ja!  
KJ *grabs Noa and runs off with him*  
 **Others:** -_-*


	20. Devil's Pain Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Seto-chan gotten himself into? *shivers*  
> RAPE SCENE!!!!

**Chapter 20: Devil’s Pain Game**

 

Gozaburo let out a laugh when he felt Seto tense. "What's wrong, Seto-tenshi? Afraid of a little knife?"

"Stop calling me that," Seto hissed, ignoring the blood running down his throat.

Gozaburo brought the knife up to caress Seto's face, leaving a faint line of blood behind it. "Why? I like the name."

"Well I don't!" Seto said sharply.

"Watch your tone." The knife made a slash across Seto's chest. Seto let out a hiss of pain and bit his lip. "Oh, gomen, did that hurt?" Gozaburo asked, his voice mocking.

"Hanash te," Seto asked.

"Nai," Gozaburo replied.

"Hanash te, kono kuso-hara!" Seto growled angrily.

Gozaburo let Seto go, then kicked him between the legs. Seto fell to the floor with a sob. Gozaburo circled the boy with a predatorily gaze. "I guess I should have told you to watch your mouth, as well, but this is more fun anyway," he commented idly.

"Yaro," Seto hissed, watching his adopted father with angry eyes.

Gozaburo grabbed Seto's hair and pulled the boy to his feet. Seto ground his teeth together, to keep from crying out. Gozaburo, obviously not happy with Seto's lack of response, threw the boy against the wall. Seto bit back a cry as his back hit the wall full force. When he hit the ground on his side, his teeth sunk into his lip and it started to bleed. "I told you to watch your mouth," Gozaburo growled, kneeling before the fallen boy.

Seto hissed at the man. Gozaburo pulled Seto back up and tossed him again. This time, Seto's back was rammed into the corner of Gozaburo's desk and he let out a cry. He curled into a ball on contact with the floor. ~He'll win if you don't keep your mouth shut!~ Seto shouted to himself. ~If he wins, Mokuba's life is forfeit!~

 _~Then we will not lose,~_ that other side of him said.

Seto nodded and forced himself to stand, despite the pain in his back. "I'm tired. Mind if I go to bed?" he asked calmly, as if Gozaburo was not beating him up again.

Gozaburo growled and grabbed Seto's throat, choking him angrily. "You'll go nowhere," he hissed.

"I'll go where I please!" Seto managed to choke out in a strong voice.

In a rage, Gozaburo threw him again. Seto choked on blood and the marshmallows he'd eaten as it came up his throat once he'd hit the floor again. Gozaburo walked over and kicked Seto's stomach as the boy lay, helpless, on the floor. Seto let the stuff in his throat go and barfed up the blood and marshmallow bits. Gozaburo, seeing this reaction, kicked Seto's stomach again, for no obvious reason, except to see Seto do it again.

Seto hacked up more blood onto Gozaburo's clean floor. ~At least I've left a mark,~ he thought tiredly.

 _~Get up!~_ Seto's mind screamed. _~Ra, damn it all! Seto, get the hell up!~_

~I can't...~ Seto mentally sobbed.

 _~Let me take over,~_ the other part suggested.

~Who are you?~ Seto asked curiously.

The foot connected with Seto's stomach again. "Stop thinking, boy!" Gozaburo shouted.

 _~That doesn't matter!~_ the other half cried. _~I've been with you since your birth, and I'm not leaving you now! Either get up yourself, or let me get up for you!~_

Seto forced himself into a sitting position and glared up at Gozaburo. "Let me out," he hissed painfully.

Gozaburo's eyes narrowed and his foot came in contact with the side of Seto's head. Seto gasped in pain as the room started to spin and it took all his effort to stay sitting. _~Stand up!~_ Seto nodded to himself and forced himself to his feet, ignoring the spinning. He closed his eyes for a second.

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes as the boy stood unsteadily. Seto closed his eyes and Gozaburo saw his chance. He forced Seto against the wall, one hand over each of the boy's outstretched hands and his body pushing Seto's into the wall. Seto's eyes flew open and Gozaburo detected the first sign of fear. "Déjà vu, neh, Seto-tenshi?" Gozaburo whispered before grabbing Seto's lips in a bruising kiss.

Seto's eyes widened as Gozaburo's thighs rubbed against his. ~NAI!~ Seto screamed to himself and struggled against the man who was holding him down. Gozaburo drew back, to allow Seto a chance to speak, but didn't stop moving his hips. "Yameru!" Seto cried. "Yameru, Gozaburo!"

"Nai." Gozaburo's voice was flat. This was getting annoying. Seto wouldn't behave, he'd become too wild, and he obviously would rather be with Mokuba or Trigne. Gozaburo felt his anger rise another notch at the idea of _his_ Seto with Trigne. "Your lover is dead, boy, and your brother is in a difficult situation as it is, without you adding to his pain. Why don't you just submit?" he asked darkly.

"Iie!" Seto hissed. "Keep your dirty hands off otouto-chan!" His blue eyes blazed in hatred.

Gozaburo felt himself shaking in anger. "Who said my hands would ever touch your precious brother?" he growled.

"I don't want you within ten feet of him!" Seto returned. "And I want to go back to the orphanage!"

That was the last straw for Gozaburo. "Too damn bad." He brought Seto's hands over his head, grabbed them with one hand, and picked the boy up. Then he carried him to the bed.

That was the first time Seto saw the handcuffs attached to the four bedposts. "Hanash te! Hanash te, chikan!"

Gozaburo growled and quickly cuffed Seto's ankles and wrists to the bed. Then he went and retrieved his knife. He used the glittering weapon to rid Seto of his pants and boxers, then stood back to look over the boy.

Seto's skin was covered in scars from the past, scratches from the woods, bruises from just now, a couple very old scabs from their last encounter a couple weeks ago, and the whip and knife marks. A layer of sweat covered Seto's skin, stinging his open wounds and adding to the dirt already covering his body from his run in the woods. Where one could actually see his skin, one could tell he was seriously pale. His blue eyes, although filled with pain and fear, watched Gozaburo over his shoulder, as if searching for a weakness, or an escape route.

Gozaburo placed the knife on his bedside table and undressed himself. "As for your next lesson," he murmured, climbing onto the bed. Seto got a panicky look in his eyes and started struggling against his bonds. Gozaburo grinned and held Seto's hips down while he straddled the boy. "Tenshi," Gozaburo mumbled before plunging into the boy's anus.

Seto let out a scream of pain. Gozaburo had always prepared him in the past. This hurt like hell, and the man wasn't even stopping to give Seto time to adjust. He just started pounding in and out. Seto felt his throat tighten and he bit his lip to keep from screaming again. ~I won't give him that satisfaction a second time!~ he shouted to himself. ~He surprised me the first time, but I won't let him surprise me again. And I won't enjoy this.~ Seto bit his lip even harder as he felt Gozaburo's release, the fluids stinging his torn channel.

Gozaburo pulled out and glared at Seto. The boy was thinking again. His lip was bleeding from biting it too much. Gozaburo slapped Seto's cheek. The boy refocused on him, and spat in his face. Gozaburo growled and got off the bed, wiping the spit-and-blood mixture away with one hand. "Goshin was right. You're no more useful than a stupid sex toy," he growled, unlocking the handcuffs. Then he went into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving a shocked Seto behind.

Seto grabbed a pair of his boxers out of Gozaburo's dresser, then fled to the hall bathroom to take a shower himself. He got the water running the right temperature and got in, standing under the water for a few silent moments before he sat in the corner of the tub and let himself cry. His sobs were soft, as he didn't want to wake Mokuba up.

~~^**^~~

Mokuba hadn't fallen asleep after Seto had left. He sat in the bed and thought about what had happened. He heard a few thumps from Gozaburo's room and a pitiful cry from Seto, some speaking, then a couple more thumps. There were some more quiet words and a slight struggle. Seto cried something that sounded to Mokuba like 'Yameru! Yameru, Gozaburo!'

Then there was more quiet words, that, to Mokuba, were like whispers in a foreign language. Then Seto cried something that Mokuba couldn't quite make out. There was a couple moments of silence, then a blood curling scream from Seto. Mokuba's eyes went wide at the sound and he dove under the covers, hiding from nothing. He was terrified. Seto had never made a sound like that in the past, no matter what happened.

The next thing Mokuba heard was Seto's pained walk down the hall and the bathroom door close. The water turned on and Mokuba crawled out of Seto's bed. He walked over to the door and looked out into the hallway cautiously. No one was there and he heard the shower running from Gozaburo's room. Mokuba deemed it safe and walked over to the bathroom door. He heard what sounded like Seto sitting down in the tub, then the sound of Seto crying.

Mokuba took a step back, surprised. He hadn't heard Seto cry since before the orphanage. He wanted to comfort his brother, but knew Seto wouldn't be pleased. Mokuba hung his head sadly and walked back to Seto's room. He curled up under the covers once again and closed his eyes, waiting for Seto to come.

About ten minutes later, when Mokuba was starting to fall asleep, Seto walked in in his boxers, his hair and skin soaked. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt. Mokuba chanced a look and almost gasped at the condition his brother was in. The cuts across his chest were no surprise, it was the large, ugly bruise over Seto's stomach and the mark on his back. His face was bruised and he seemed to limp just slightly.

Seto pulled the shirt on carefully and got into his bed, his whole body sore. He smiled at the seemingly sleeping form of his little brother and drew Mokuba close to him, as if to protect him. Then he fell asleep.

Mokuba let himself be dragged against Seto and let out a small sigh. Although Seto was hurt, he was still doing everything to care for Mokuba. ~I know he's trying to protect me, but does he have to get himself hurt so bad in the process?~ Mokuba asked himself sadly. When he got no response, he let himself doze off in his brother's embrace.

-

~~A/N: Gomen Seto-chan lovers!!! I said I'd do this, and I TOTALLY regret it, but it had to be done!!! It's in the sequel, for Kami-sama's sake!!! *suddenly smiles* And we're nearing the end, anyway... I'll give this story about three to five more chapters, hopefully the former. The sooner this is over, the sooner I'll return to the sequel, unless Seiji decides otherwise... *glares at Seiji*  
 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **KJ:** Seto-chan, please define your foul language.  
 **Seto:** Hai, hai... Japanese -- English: Tenshi -- Angel / Gomen -- Sorry / Hanash te -- Let me go / Nai/Iie -- No / Kono kuso-hara -- You asshole / Yaro -- Bastard / Yameru -- Stop / Otouto-chan -- Little brother / Chikan -- Pervert / Hai -- Yes.  
 **KJ:** You're very funny... *gives Seto an annoyed look, then looks back at readers* Stay tuned for chapter 21, which doesn't have a title yet, but will by the time I put it up!!! *idiotic look*  
 **Seiji:** I don't know her...  
 **KJ:** *glares at Seiji* Hai, you do. Baka...  
 **Seto:** Baka -- Idiot/Jackass.  
 **Noa:** I think I like the second translation better...  
 **Seto:** Me too.  
 **Seiji:** I'll kill you both!! *chases Noa and Seto around the room*  
 **KJ:** Morons... *puts out foot and trips Seiji* Stop chasing my bishies, you idiot...  
 **Seiji:** *into floor* They're all against me...  
 **KJ:** Get up and help me write the next chapter...  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	21. The Truth Gets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Seto-chan is beat up... Mokuba gets a little curious, and Seto-chan forgets how to control his temper...

** Chapter 21: The Truth Gets Out **

 

When Mokuba woke, he found Seto sitting next to him on the bed, fully dressed. The older boy looked like he was thinking, but snapped back to reality as soon as Mokuba stirred next to him. "Ohayo," Seto said with a soft smile.

Mokuba gasped. The bruise on Seto's face looked much worse, and there was a line of scabs across Seto's cheek. The side of his head looked like it had a bump, and Mokuba could tell when Seto turned his head slightly that the back of his head looked the same as the side. He wore a turtle-neck shirt, but Mokuba could still catch the bruise and cut mark on Seto's neck. "What happened?" he whispered.

Seto grimaced. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He stood. "I got you some clothi–" he started, pointing to a pile of clothing at the bottom of the bed.

"Why did you scream last night?" Mokuba whispered.

Seto stiffened. "Get dressed," he ordered before hurrying from the room.

Mokuba frowned. He'd been right. Seto had acquired a slight limp. ~Something happened last night,~ Mokuba thought as he got up and grabbed his clothing to change. ~And I think it has to do with Gozaburo...~

~~^**^~~

Seto sat on the top step, his head in his hands. He was sore all over, and his shower from the night before hadn't helped as much as he'd hoped it would. ~Now what? Mokuba's asking questions I cannot answer...~ he thought to himself sadly.

 _~There's little you can do, Seto. You can either tell him, or ignore him,~_ the other half suggested.

~I can't ignore him!~ Seto complained.

 _~Ignore his questions, is what I meant,~_ his other half amended. _~I know you could never ignore him. He's the reason you're still here.~_

~Yeah...~ Seto sighed into his hands. ~I guess I could just tell him parts of it...~

 _~What might you leave out?~_

~The rape...~ Seto shivered. ~And some of the things he said. I'll leave out the things that aren't obvious...~

 _~Seto...~_ his other half sighed.

"Oniisan?" Mokuba asked from behind Seto. His voice was hurt.

Seto turned around. "What's wrong, otouto-chan?"

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" Mokuba begged.

Seto sighed and patted the step next to him. "Come here..." Mokuba sat next to him and Seto hugged his brother around his small shoulders. "I was just having a talk with Gozaburo last night. It's nothing you need to worry about."

Mokuba made a face. "You came back with bruises and cuts all over your body and you were crying in the bathroom. What's not to worry about?" he asked in a dark voice.

Seto sighed and closed his eyes. "I told you to go to sleep." he mumbled.

"It's kinda difficult to sleep when you hear all that noise at night," Mokuba returned.

"Gomen..." Seto mumbled.

"Good. You're both up," Gozaburo said from behind them.

Seto tensed and forced himself to stand. He faced Gozaburo, standing between his brother and the man. "What do you want?" he hissed, his face an ugly sneer.

Gozaburo's hand flew across Seto's face, the sound loud in the silent house. "Check your anger, Seto," he hissed before pushing past the boy to go downstairs.

Mokuba stayed behind Seto, ever fearful of his adopted father. "Oniisan?" Mokuba asked when he felt Seto trembling. He looked up at Seto's face, one cheek red. The boy's eyes were narrowed, watching Gozaburo walk down the stairs.

"I'll do as I fucking please!" Seto suddenly shouted. "Hit me all you want! You made me this way! My actions are your own fault, Gozaburo! You're just like your own father! A good-for-nothing asshole!"

Gozaburo tensed at the bottom of the stairs and he stopped. Mokuba watched with fear-filled eyes as the man turned to look back up at the two brothers. "Is that so, my tenshi?" he asked.

Seto hissed angrily. "I hate that name!" he shouted. "I'm no angel, and I'm certainly not yours!"

"At least you got part of that right," Gozaburo returned before spinning around and stalking off into the house. "I'm leaving in half-an-hour, and you're coming with!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Am not!" Seto shouted back. Gozaburo didn't reply.

"Oniisan, you shouldn't make him angry," Mokuba whispered.

Seto smiled down at his brother. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Mokuba shook his head. ~Nai, he doesn't! He'll get himself killed this way!~ he thought.

"Let's go ask the cook for something to eat, neh?" Seto asked lightly.

"Hai," Mokuba mumbled and followed Seto downstairs.

~~^**^~~

"What do you mean?!" Seto cried.

The cook sighed. "Kaiba-sama says that you aren't allowed to eat this morning, Seto-kun. Gomen na..."

"That fucking asshole!" Seto stormed out of the kitchen to go find Gozaburo.

"Do they normally do this?" Mokuba asked as he accepted the food the cook handed him. Gozaburo hadn't restricted his meals.

"Nai... Those two used to come in here and eat together, smiling..." The cook sighed. "So much has changed..."

Mokuba nodded. "I know..."

A scream from Seto startled both Mokuba and the cook. Mokuba turned to go when the cook placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Mokuba-kun, you're better off in here. If Seto-kun had wanted you with him, he would have brought you with him."

"But..." Mokuba stared in the direction Seto had gone.

The cook turned him to the kitchen table. "Don't go out there," she said softly. "I have a feeling you won't like it."

Mokuba bit his lip, but sat and started nibbling on his food. ~Oniisan...~ he thought sadly, hanging his head.

~~^**^~~

Seto stormed into the dining room. "What are trying to pull?" he asked angrily.

Gozaburo rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to pull anything. I'm reminding you who's boss of this household."

"Fuck you," Seto hissed.

Gozaburo stood and walked over to Seto. "That used to be your job, as I recall," he said calmly before ramming his fist into Seto's side. Seto didn't see the knife until it was too late.

The knife bit into his flesh and Seto let out a scream. Gozaburo drew the knife out and watched as Seto fell to his knees. "Yaro..." Seto hissed painfully, his hand over the wound.

Gozaburo turned away. "Get out of my sight," he ordered before walking back to his seat. He sat and watched as Seto somehow managed to stand, his hand still covering his wound. "And clean yourself up."

"I'm still hungry," Seto mumbled.

"And whose fault is that?" Gozaburo asked darkly.

"Apparently, yours," Seto grumbled.

Gozaburo shot him a dark look. "I thought I told you to get out of my sight and clean up!" he shouted.

"I'm not moving 'til I get something to eat!" Seto shouted back.

"Well you're not getting anything to eat!" Gozaburo's voice rose another notch.

"Then I guess I'm going to continue to bleed all over your damn floor!" Seto returned sharply.

"You've bled on my floors enough!" Gozaburo shouted angrily.

"And whose fault is that?" Seto asked a little softer than before.

Gozaburo stood from the table quickly and moved to push Seto against the wall, holding his neck in one hand. Seto would have struggled, but his side hurt too much, so he set for just glaring at the man. "You really like pain, don't you?" Gozaburo growled.

"I'm just hungry," Seto replied darkly.

Gozaburo growled and led Seto back into the kitchen. He pushed Seto towards the cook. "Give him some cold scraps," he growled before turning on his heels and leaving.

Seto sighed and sat at the table, across from Mokuba, as the cook went into the refrigerator. "Oniisan?" Mokuba asked sadly.

Seto smiled at him. "What, otouto-chan?" he asked in a kind voice.

The cook set a plate of cold food before Seto. She nodded at his side. "Do you want me to bandage that for you, Seto-kun?" she asked calmly.

Seto shook his head. "Nai. I'll be fine. Arigatou."

The cook nodded and moved away as Seto looked back at Mokuba. Mokuba frowned sadly. "You want my food?" he asked softly.

Seto smiled lightly and shook his head. "Eat your own food, otouto-chan. I'll be fine." He picked at the cold food with a sigh. "Don't get in trouble on my account."

"What did he do?" Mokuba asked, nodding at Seto's side.

Seto glanced down. Red ran through his fingers slowly and his shirt was stained beyond repair. "Got mad," he mumbled. "Stabbed me with his knife."

The cook dropped her spoon and Mokuba gasped. "Oniisan!" Mokuba cried.

Seto sighed. "I'm fine, really," he complained as the cook walked over with her first aid kit.

"I don't think so." The cook pursed her lips. "Stand up, shirt off." Seto opened his mouth to complain. "Nai. I'll hear none of your complaining, Seto-kun," she told him seriously.

Seto groaned and stood. "I'll be fine. I don't need you guys worrying over me so much," he complained, but did as he was told.

Mokuba stood quickly. "Oniisan..." His eyes watered at the sight of Seto's front. The cook bit her lip and went to work on the stab in his side.

Seto closed his eyes against the sadness in Mokuba's eyes. "I told you to let it be," he whispered.

The cook frowned. "I'll never understand how you manage to piss him off so much," she mumbled.

"I don't know how to keep my mouth shut," Seto grumbled.

"Obviously." The cook finished and took his shirt. "You can't wear this again, even if it goes through the wash. I'm throwing it out," she told him.

"I might as well stop wearing shirts all together," Seto grumbled, sitting back down. "I go through them so quickly." Mokuba walked over and stood in front of Seto with an annoyed look. Seto sighed. "What?"

"How?" Mokuba demanded. The cook watched them quietly, wondering how the boy had managed to get so many wounds herself.

"He threw me into the walls a few times, not to mention his desk. When I wouldn't get up one time, he used my stomach as a soccer ball." Seto shrugged. "I assume he found it entertaining."

"We should tell child services," the cook mumbled.

"When Goshin threatened to take Gozaburo to court over his abuse, Goshin died." Seto's eyes flashed. "If you like your life, you'll leave it be."

The cook turned on Seto angrily. "Are you telling me Kaiba-sama murdered Goshin?" she asked.

"Slashed his throat with a knife while I distracted everyone else," Seto agreed calmly.

"Y-you knew?" Mokuba asked, shocked. He took a step back from Seto. "You h-helped him?!" Tears slipped from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Seto stood suddenly, his eyes blazing. "I knew. I helped him. I kicked the bastard while he was helpless. Get over it, Mokuba. I said I wasn't an angel," he said sharply, then fled the room.

Mokuba and the cook stared after him. ~Kami-sama...~

~~^**^~~

~I have to get out of here!~ Seto cried to himself.

 _~What about Mokuba?~_ the other half asked as Seto pulled on his shoes.

~He's part of the reason I have to leave!~ Seto cried. He felt like sobbing.

 _~Gozaburo will kill him!~_

~Not when he has to get to work in ten minutes!~ Seto returned, pulling open the door.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran from the kitchen, something telling him he had to find his brother.

Gozaburo had seen Seto run from the kitchen. Now he watched Mokuba run after him. A soft alarm went off in his pocket and he pulled it out. Someone had opened the front door. Gozaburo's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "Chikusho! Seto, don't you dare walk out that door!" he shouted, standing and hurrying to the door.

"Go to hell, Gozaburo!" Seto shouted back before slamming the front door. He sprinted out the gates and back towards the woods. ~Why can't they all just leave me alone?!~ he cried.

 _~Seto! You're acting crazy! You can't leave like this!~_ the other part of him shouted in his head.

~I just did,~ Seto replied, slowing as he saw the woods. The fox waited for him at the edge of the woods.

 _~Go back, now! Think of Mokuba!~_ the other side pleaded.

~Fuck off,~ Seto replied, then followed the fox into the woods, knowing the beast wouldn't get him lost, now or ever.

~~^**^~~

Gozaburo grabbed Mokuba angrily. "What happened?!" he demanded.

"Let me go!" Mokuba cried. "Lemme go, you murderer!"

Gozaburo let go, shocked. Mokuba hurried upstairs to Seto room. ~No wonder he ran,~ Gozaburo realized. ~He told Mokuba what happened at the zoo...~ Gozaburo stood, his mind spinning. He had only five minutes before he had to leave the house. "Kuso," he growled, pulling out his phone. He dialled a number quickly. Someone picked up. "Seto's run away, again. Have your men keep an eye out for him, but don't go in the woods, he knows how to hide too well in there. Also, I want guards posted to keep Mokuba in the mansion until I get back tonight." He turned off his phone and walked upstairs to Seto's room.

Mokuba was shivering under Seto's covers. "Stay in the mansion. I have guards posted. I'll be back tonight." He turned and walked down the hall to get some things he'd need for work, then he left.

Mokuba, meanwhile, managed to sob himself to sleep. "Oniisan..." he whispered sadly.

-

~~A/N: *Grrr....* Seiji-baka... *shakes fist at cowering Seiji*

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **KJ:** Everyone else is kinda asleep... The Japanese is either translated in earlier chapters or fairly simple to figure out... (Kuso -- Shit / Chikusho -- Damn/Shit(more intense) )  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	22. New Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How else can Gozaburo hurt Seto-chan?

** Chapter 22: New Attack **

 

 _'It Was Kinda Stupid To Leave That Way, You Know'_ the letters appeared before Seto as the boy sat on the same log he'd sat on before.

"Or so I've been told," Seto grumbled.

 _'He's Not Sending Anyone Into The Woods This Time, At Least'_ the lettering told him. _'But, When He Gets Back From The Office, I Fear For Your Brother's Life'_

"Then, I'll be home by then," Seto mumbled.

 _'That's What You Say Now'_

"That's what I mean!" Seto exploded. "Everyone always think they know what's best for me! No one ever asks _me_ what's best for me! Why can't the lot of you ever leave me alone?!" He stormed over to the hollow tree and climbed up into the branch.

'Gomen nasai...' a ghostly voice whispered.

In the branch, Seto didn't hear the voice. He just curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. "Mokuba..." he whispered before his body shut down and he dozed off.

~~^**^~~

Gozaburo got home early, to find Mokuba still asleep and most of the household servants gone home for the day. He managed to catch the cook, threatened her daughter's life if she spoke to a soul about what Seto had revealed, and told her to go home early. The woman had left tearfully.

Gozaburo went about, kicking all the other servants out. Then he sent most of his guards home. The few that were left he ordered to let Seto by, without challenge, once the boy got home. He also told them to not let Seto back out again once he'd entered the house.

Then, Gozaburo went to get himself something to eat. He knew better than to try and feed Mokuba. With what he had planned for the boy, Mokuba wouldn't be able to keep much down. He knew Seto would come back at one point, but the only way to wake Seto up to who was boss at the moment was to beat up on the boy's little brother, his only weakness.

He finished his food and walked upstairs. He peeked into Seto's room. Yup, Mokuba was still fast asleep. Good. This made his job easier... Gozaburo grinned and walked to his room. He unlocked the handcuffs from his bed and grabbed his whip.

Then he walked to Mokuba's real bedroom. He fixed the cuffs to the bedposts and placed the whip on the bedside table. He'd left his knife in his own bedroom. Despite how much he liked using it, he'd cut Mokuba a little slack. It was, after all, the boy's first real torture session. Gozaburo chuckled to himself as he went to collect the boy.

~~^**^~~

'SETO!!' the ghostly voice shouted up the tree.

Seto groaned. "Who's there?" he complained, keeping his eyes closed. He was sorely tempted to just go back to sleep and ignore the voice.

'You have to get up!' the ghost cried.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Seto returned darkly, still keeping his eyes closed.

 _~It might do you some good to listen to him, you know,~_ Seto's other half grumbled.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Seto cried, for both the beings' benefits. "Why can't you just let me be?"

'Get up!' the ghost shouted again. This time, his voice was more of a command.

 _~Get up, Seto!~_ his mind ordered.

Seto groaned again and opened his eyes. "I'm up... Kami-sama... What a tough crowd to please..."

 _'Your Eyes May Be Open, But You're Still Not Up'_ the ghostly lettering grumbled at him.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm coming."

The lettering disappeared as Seto climbed back down. He stretched lightly, his body still sore. He let out a moan as his body moved the wrong way. _'You Okay?'_ the lettering asked, concerned.

Seto sighed. "I'm just a little stiff," he grumbled. "Nothing to worry about."

 _~I think you say that too often,~_ Seto's mind commented.

~Go away,~ Seto grumbled.

 _~I can't, you moron. You're stuck with me,~_ Seto mind returned dryly.

~Ha ha,~ Seto replied in an equally dry voice. He stepped out into the clearing and gasped. "What time is it?" he whispered, his voice filled with fear.

 _'Too Late'_ the ghostly lettering told him. _'Your Brother's Life Is In Danger'_

Seto's eyes widened and he had to sit on a log, to keep from falling over. "Kami-sama... I'm so stupid..." he whispered to no one in particular.

 _'I Won't Comment On That'_ the lettering grumbled. _'You Can Still Get Back To The Mansion In Time'_

"Seriously?" Seto looked up hopefully.

 _'You'll Have To Run The Whole Way And You Need Food'_

"But, Mokuba..." Seto started when his stomach made itself known.

 _'Look Next To You'_ the lettering suggested.

Seto did so. One of his shirts, black in color, sat on the log next to him, a small container next to it. Seto popped the container open. There were four rolls of sushi and some tonkatsu. Seto found some chopsticks and dug in happily. "How'd you know my favorite fish?" Seto asked through a mouthful of food.

 _'Some Questions Are Better Left Unanswered'_ was the lettering's only reply.

Seto pursed his lips in annoyance, but made no comment and went back to his food. One he was done, He pulled on his shirt, wincing as he pulled something. ~I don't want to hear it,~ he warned his mind, which then chuckled.

The lettering reappeared with the fox. The fox had a small flashlight in its mouth. _'Go Now. The Fox Will Lead You. Good Luck, Seto'_ the lettering said.

Seto ducked his head. "Arigatou." He took the flashlight and turned it on. "Let's go!" he ordered the fox. The fox started off and Seto hurried after it. "I'm coming, otouto-chan. Hang on..." he whispered.

~~^**^~~

Seto ran up the front lawn. He saw a couple guards. ~I guess I'm staying in the mansion tonight,~ he grumbled to himself.

 _~I guess so,~_ his mind replied.

Seto slipped through the front door and kicked off his shoes. He stepped into the living room. ~Where could he be?~ he thought darkly.

 _~Upstairs, I'll bet,~_ his mind suggested.

Seto nodded and started up the stairs. A sudden scream startled him. ~Mokuba!~ he realized and hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He reached the top of the stairs and looked down the hallway. ~Which room?~

 _~Call out. It's your only hope.~_

~Right.~ Seto took another look around. "Otouto-chan!" he shouted.

"Oniisan!" Mokuba called, then screamed again. This time, Seto could hear the whip.

Seto felt his throat catch and tears burn his eyes as he turned and ran towards Mokuba's room. He rammed into the door, but it was locked. "Leave him alone, Gozaburo!" he shouted through the door.

Mokuba let out another scream as the whip snapped again. "Oniisan!" he cried again, his voice choked with sobs. Gozaburo's laughter carried through the door.

Seto was hit with remembrance of Gozaburo's words the night before _' "You'll always have one weakness, Seto. Your brother is the way to always get at you." '_ Seto rammed into the door again. "Let him go! Let him go, Gozaburo! Leave my brother alone!" He banged his fists against the door. "Damn you!"

The door flew open to show Gozaburo, whip in hand, a sadistic grin on his face. "Why, Tenshi, how nice of you to join us," he said in a cruel voice.

"Yaro," Seto spat out. "Where's my brother?"

Gozaburo moved to the side just enough so that Seto could see his brother handcuffed to his bed, the sheets around him blood-soaked. Mokuba's clothing was torn by the whip and his face was contorted in pain. Mokuba glanced over at the door, his face tear-stained. "Oniisan..." he whispered.

Seto had been standing in shock until his brother spoke. Mokuba's voice broke him out for his surprise and his rage boiled his blood. "I'll kill you!" he screamed at Gozaburo.

Before Seto could do another thing, Gozaburo grabbed him by his throat and rammed him against the doorframe. Seto bit back a cry. His feet dangled in the air and his eyes were anger-filled. "You're going to your room right now, or I'll kill your pathetic brother here and now," Gozaburo whispered, his eyes and voice cold and hard. Seto's eyes widened. "And then you'll stay in your room for the rest of the night, no matter what. Am I understood?"

Seto closed his eyes in defeat. "H-hai..." he whispered.

Gozaburo let him down. "Get out of my sight. The only place I want you to go to is your room." His voice held a sneer.

Seto bit back a sob and nodded, then turned down the hallway to his room. He looked back one last time, to see Gozaburo watching him. "I hate you so much," he hissed, then walked into his room and slammed his door. He leaned against the door, half hoping Gozaburo would leave Mokuba and come down to beat him for his words.

The was a scream from Mokuba's room and it took all of Seto's willpower to not run back out there. Instead, the boy ran to his bed and threw himself onto it, sobbing bitterly. Mokuba screamed again. ~Is this how Mokuba felt last night? Did he feel this helpless, or was he more afraid?~ he asked himself.

 _~I cannot answer that, Seto,~_ his mind replied.

" _Oniisan!_ " Mokuba screamed. " _Tasuketo!_ "

"Aitsume..." Seto whispered to his pillows. "Aitsume!"

 _~This is too much... What's he trying to prove?~_ Seto's mind asked angrily.

Seto wandered over to his closet, his steps unsteady and his face covered in tears. He got to his closet and pulled out a small stuffed bunny. With the buddy, he started back to his bed. A scream came again when he was half-way across the room and Seto's legs gave way from under him. He fell to his knees, ignoring the jarring pain that ran through his body. "Mokuba-chan..." he whispered, hugging the bunny to his chest. He started across the floor again, but this time on his knees.

" ** _Yameru!_** " Mokuba screamed.

Seto crawled onto his bed and curled up with the bunny, ignoring the pain shooting through his own body. "I hate him," he whispered to the bunny. "I'll let him beat on me, but not on Mokuba-chan..."

 _~Why do I have a feeling this won't turn out well for Gozaburo?~_ Seto's mind asked softly.

Seto's eyes were chilled, just like the day Goshin was killed. But, now, there was a fire in them, a fire fueled by his hatred, disgust, and the screams of his brother. "I'll kill him," Seto hissed. "I'll find a way to make him pay."

 _~Seto...~_ the other half whispered, afraid of the boy he shared a soul with for the second time since Seto's birth. _~You can't just go around killing people. It's against the law.~_

~I'm not just killing him. I'm dealing my judgment, like any good president would.~

 _~Seto, you're turning in to him!~_

~No, I'm not. You see, Gozaburo doesn't have a conscience. I have you. You can talk me out of most of the stupid things I want to do, I promise, but you _have_ to let me kill him. I can't let him live, not after this.~

Mokuba let out another scream. The other half of Seto felt Seto's anger burn within the both of them. Seto was right, this was too much. _~Agreed. I'll even help you,~_ he decided.

~You need a name,~ Seto mumbled, his eyes closing as he drifted towards sleep.

 _~I am Seth.~_

-

~~A/N: *sobs pitifully* Moku-kun!! I can't believe I just did that to him!!! I'm in shock! Kami-sama...

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou! I love Kaiba Seto. He's my favorite character. I'm only writing this because his adoptive father was cruel to him, and I hint on this in almost all my fics. I felt the need to explain my reasoning. Please, don't flame me. If you do, I shall only use those flames to light my candles and oil lamps. I like burning things, even Seto... *evil laughter*  
 **Seiji:** *evil laughter* This was fun!  
 **KJ:** You're so stupid...  
 **Seto:** I want otouto-chan...  
*Mokuba appears out of nowhere and runs into Seto arms tearfully*  
 **Noa:** I feel like I did nothing here...  
 **Seth:** You're not alone...  
 **Noa:** At least you got to talk!!  
 **Seth:** But you knew his fav food!!  
 **Seto:** Hey, KJ-san, what's with the bunny?  
 **KJ:** *huggles her stuffed bunny* I figured you could use something to cuddle with...  
 **Seto:** Have Seiji-baka do the translations and stuff...  
 **KJ:** Seiji-baka, you heard the man!  
 **Seiji:** Japanese -- English: Gomen nasai -- I'm sorry / Kami-sama -- God / Arigatou -- Thank you / Otouto-chan -- Little brother / Oniisan -- Big brother / Tenshi -- Angel / Yaro -- Bastard / Hai -- Yes / Tasuketo -- Help me / Aitsume -- Damn him/her / Yameru -- Stop   
**Noa:** Tonkatsu is a Japanese dish of pork cutlets that are breaded, deep fried, and eaten with a special sauce and thinly shredded cabbage. Sushi is a Japanese dish of small rectangular blocks of seasoned rice topped/stuffed with pieces of hot Japanese horseradish.  
 **KJ:** I don't like sushi...  
 **Seth:** I've never had it...  
 **KJ:** Feel lucky... It's disgusting...  
 **Seto, Noa, Seiji, & Mokuba:** -_-*  
-  
Ja!  
KJ


	23. I'll Never Leave You, If You'll Never Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter, and the defenestration I've been promising since the beginning!! *winks*  
> CHARACTER DEATH!!! (Arigatou, Kami-sama!!)

**Chapter 23: I’ll Never Leave You, If You’ll Never Leave Me**

 

Seto woke to chirping birds and a sharp pain in his side. He moaned and forced himself to sit up, sorely tempted to throw something at the happy birds. Instead, he hugged his bunny and sat it against his pillows. Then he pulled himself out of his bed and forced himself to do a few simple stretches. When he was done with these, he peeked his head out his bedroom door to check for Gozaburo. The hallway was empty, but he knew better than to trust that too much. ~First aid kit,~ he reminded himself and slipped out into the hall to go to the bathroom.

When he left the bathroom, he headed for Mokuba's room. The house's silence was unnerving and he was on edge. He wrinkled his nose at the unmistakable scent of blood. ~Yaro...~ he growled to himself before pushing open the door quietly. The scent of blood grew stronger and, for some unknowable reason, Seto's heart sped up.

"Look who's finally decided to join us," Gozaburo said dryly as the door opened enough to reveal him to the boy.

Seto froze, his eyes widening. "Why are you here?" Seto whispered after a moment of intense silence.

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I might ask you the same thing."

 _~Don't piss him off,~_ Seth warned.

Seto nodded mentally. "I'm here to check on otouto-chan," he mumbled, refusing to meet Gozaburo's eyes.

"You can't." Gozaburo blocked Seto's way into the room.

"Why the hell not?" Seto hissed, locking his gaze with Gozaburo's for the first time, his temper rising dangerously.

 _~Calm down!~_ Seth shouted. Seto immediately hung his head and closed his eyes, hoping his outburst hadn't caused his brother any sort of extra pain.

"We have to leave for the office, and you _are_ coming this time," Gozaburo said, choosing to ignore Seto's tone.

"Onegai..." Seto whispered, his head still down but his eyes open. "Just give me one minute."

Gozaburo sighed. "One minute, in this room, and you won't need that first aid kit," he told the boy, his heart softening at Seto's sadness.

Seto handed Gozaburo the kit, then hurried into the darkened room, stopping at a slight distance from the bed. "Otouto-chan?" Seto asked the form on the bed. He knew that Mokuba might just wish to be left alone right now.

The form jumped up and dashed into Seto's waiting arms. "O-onii...s-san..." Mokuba sobbed into Seto's chest.

"Hush..." Seto whispered, rubbing his brother's back gently. Although his voice was soft, his blood was boiling in anger. "Are you okay?" Mokuba shook his head, refusing to look up at Seto. Seto bit his lip to hold back a sharp word or two aimed at the man behind him. "Anything I can do to make it better?" he whispered once he trusted his voice and words.

"Hug," Mokuba mumbled, his sobs quieting some. He knew Seto would take care of him.

Seto tightened his arms ever so slightly. ~This is wrong,~ he growled to Seth.

 _~And he'll do it again, because he knows it gets to you,~_ Seth pointed out.

~Not if he's dead.~ Seto's mind voice was chilled. Seth shivered mentally.

"Time's up!" Gozaburo called, walking over to them.

Mokuba hid his face in Seto's chest and started shaking violently, his knees weak. Seto picked his brother up and glared at Gozaburo angrily. "He's staying in my room," he growled, holding Mokuba protectively.

 _~Seto! You're going to piss him off!~_ Seth cried.

~I don't care.~

Gozaburo's hand flew across Seto's face, making Seto take an unsteady step back. Gozaburo was shaking in anger and Mokuba had buried his face in Seto's shoulder, crying miserably. "What gives you the right to decide where Mokuba stays while we're gone?" Gozaburo growled.

"What gives you the right to beat him because you're pissed at me?" Seto shot back. He knew he was on dangerous ground, for both him and his brother, but he didn't care. He was not leaving his brother in the room the boy had been just beat in. That was cruel.

"I give me the right, and I'm your guardian," Gozaburo growled, doing everything in his power to keep from hitting Seto again. His violence would only provoke the boy, and the gleam in his eyes was already murderous.

"Fine guardian you are. You can't even keep me in the house, and it takes beating my little brother up to bring me back," Seto hissed.

Gozaburo looked like he'd been slapped. He regained his posture quickly, and growled at Seto. "Fine, get out of here. But, if you're not downstairs and ready to go in five minutes, I'm coming up after you." Then he turned and stormed from the room.

Seto grinned and hugged Mokuba gently before leaving the room and walking to his room. He sat Mokuba on his bed and handed him the bunny, then went to get himself dressed. He felt good, knowing he'd touched a nerve in his adopted father. ~ _Now_ who is the master?~ he asked Seth. Seth just sighed in response.

Mokuba sat up on Seto's bed, clutching the bunny tightly. He watched his big brother move around the room with the slightest skip in his step. "Oniisan?" he whispered.

Seto turned quickly and walked over to sit on the bed next to Mokuba, his eyes concerned. "What's wrong, otouto-chan?" he whispered, his smile faded.

"Do you have to go?" Mokuba asked sadly, clutching the bunny even tighter.

"Oh, Mokuba..." Seto sighed and drew Mokuba to his chest, hugging him gently. "I have to go, if I don't want you hurt again," he whispered. "I promise that, when I get home tonight, everything will be perfect, okay? I promise." He ruffled Mokuba's hair and stood. "I'll have cook bring your breakfast up, okay?"

Mokuba stood and latched himself to Seto's side, the bunny still in his arms. "I'll come down now," he mumbled.

Seto sighed and picked him up. "Okay," he said before heading downstairs.

~~^**^~~

"Ohayo, cook!" Seto said happily as he entered the kitchen. He'd seen Gozaburo in the dining room, so wasn't worried about the man bothering them in the kitchen.

The cook smiled at him. "Ohayo, Seto-kun." She made a face at Mokuba's terrified look. "Mokuba-kun, what's wrong?" she asked softly, her eyes holding concern for the youngest boy.

Seto sighed. "Rough night," he mumbled, sitting at the table. "I _do_ get my breakfast this morning, right?" he asked with a sudden grin. "Or do I have to get stabbed again for cold leftovers?"

Mokuba giggled at the joking tone in Seto's voice as the cook brought over two plates. "Gomen, but not today," she said with a smile, setting the plates down in front of the two boys.

"Otouto-chan, I need you to sit in your own chair and feed yourself, okay? I have to go soon," Seto mumbled, shifting Mokuba slightly in his lap.

Mokuba nodded and sat in the chair next to Seto. He pulled over his plate and started nibbling at his food while Seto ate quickly. "Seto!" Gozaburo shouted from the dining room. "Let's go!"

Seto stood, his food gone. He gave Mokuba a quick kiss on his forehead, then looked at the cook. "Make sure he eats his whole breakfast and keep an eye on him, okay?" he asked, a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "If he wants a nap, let him sleep on the couch down here or in my room."

The cook nodded. "Go on, Seto-kun. Mokuba-kun will be fine."

"Arigatou." Seto hurried to the doorway, then grinned back at Mokuba. "See ya tonight, maybe sooner, neh?"

Mokuba smiled slightly and nodded. "Sayonara," he whispered, making the bunny wave.

"Seto!!" Gozaburo shouted again.

Seto waved and hurried from the kitchen. "I'm coming!" he shouted back.

Mokuba sighed down at his food once the front door closed. "I'm not hungry," he mumbled.

"Oh, no you don't." The cook gave him a look. "You're not getting up from this table until every last thing on that plate is gone, Seto-kun's orders."

Mokuba giggled and looked down at the bunny. "Did you hear that, Usagi? She's making me stay here 'cause oniisan said so!" He grinned up at the cook and made a fake sigh before looking back at the bunny. "I guess we'll just have to wait her out, neh?"

The cook chuckled. "Remind me to bring my daughter one time. You two would get along great."

"Only when Gozaburo's not around," Mokuba grumbled.

The cook sighed and sat next to him. "Mokuba-kun, will you tell me what happened last night?" she whispered, her voice kind.

Mokuba hid his face in the bunny's head. "He said mean things and whipped me," he whispered.

"Who is he? Gozaburo?" Mokuba nodded. "What did he say?"

"That oniisan didn't want me around and didn't care about me. He said I was useless and a pathetic excuse for a human being," Mokuba mumbled, his tears wetting the fur of the bunny.

The cook clenched her hands into fists. "Did you believe him?" she whispered, her voice tight.

"Oniisan loves me!" Mokuba said suddenly. "Gozaburo's lying. I'm not useless because oniisan likes having me around and there's no way I'm pathetic, my teacher says I'm one of the smartest kids in the school!" He gave the cook a fierce look, despite his tears.

The cook smiled. "I know all this , Mokuba-kun. I'm just wondering if they did to you what he meant them to do."

"What's that?" Mokuba gave her a blank look.

"Destroy the way you see yourself." The cook shrugged. "But you have too many people telling you otherwise to believe him, which is good." She stood. "You need to eat."

Mokuba hid his face in the bunny again. "Not hungry," he mumbled.

The cook frowned. "Mokuba-kun, what is it now?" she asked softly.

"Gozaburo said he'll kill oniisan if he ever disobeys him again," Mokuba whispered before starting to sob.

The cook stood behind him, a hand over her mouth in fearful surprise. "Kami-sama..." she whispered.

~~^**^~~

"Kaiba-san, ohayo," the guard at the entrance said with a slight smile. He grinned at Seto. "Ohayo, Seto-san! It's been a while!"

Seto shrugged indifferently. "I didn't feel like coming," he mumbled.

The guard frowned at the soft bruise on Seto's face. "Seto-san, what happened?" he asked softly, pointing to Seto's face.

Seto shrugged. "Ran into something. I'll see you later." He hurried to follow an angry-looking Gozaburo.

"Yeah, right." The guard pursed his lips as the elevator doors closed behind the two.

~~^**^~~

"Seto, I need to have a word with you," Gozaburo growled as they got off the elevator.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" Seto returned.

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes. "You don't have a choice, you little ass," he returned.

"Ooh..." Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm _so_ scared." His voice held a sarcastic tone to it, but his eyes were hard.

Gozaburo waited until they were in his office with the door closed before confronting the boy. He grabbed Seto's shoulders and forced the boy to look at him. "I will warn you right now, I'm tired of your games and attitude. They will end, here and now, or my beating up Mokuba will become a regular thing. Am I understood?" His voice was dangerously low and his eyes were dark and serious.

 _~Just agree! He might be a little more trusting of your actions if you agree!~_ Seth cried.

~Hai.~ Seto nodded. "I understand," he whispered, his eyes downcast.

"Good. I didn't feel like killing you just yet," Gozaburo said before turning to his desk.

Seto's eyes widened. "K-kill me?" he whispered.

Gozaburo grinned at him, not quite to his chair yet. "Of course. I told your brother that if you disobeyed me again, I'd kill you. By the look on your face, he never told you." He turned away from Seto.

Seto narrowed his eyes. ~It's now or never,~ he decided and rushed at the man. He pushed Gozaburo, hard, and watched coldly as the man hit the window. The window shattered and Gozaburo's eyes widened as he started to fall. He looked at Seto and his eyes went even wider at the murderous glare in the boy's eyes.

"Seto-chan..." Gozaburo whispered before he was gone, falling back into the air, his eyes sad and locked onto Seto's.

Seto's eyes widened. ~Seth, what have I done?~ he whispered, his mind voice afraid.

 _~You just killed the man that has been beating you up for the past year, half killed your brother, threatened your life, and loved you with every inch of his being,~_ Seth replied.

~Kami-sama, I'm so stupid...~ Seto felt tears well up in his eyes. ~I've lost them both...~

 _~But at least Mokuba is safe,~_ Seth pointed out.

Seto's tears fled down his face. He felt his shoulders start to shake as his tears intensified. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to the window. "I'm so, so sorry... And, I forgive you, for everything. I forgive you..." He then turned and fled from the room, tears still running down his face.

The secretary looked up, alarmed, as the boy ran out. "Seto-san?" she asked rising from her seat.

Seto turned to her. His eyes were hollow. "H-he f-fell out th-the w-win-window..." he gasped out through his tears.

"Who did, dear?" she asked walking around the desk.

"Goza-san..." Seto whispered before sitting down in the middle of the floor and just crying.

In their mind, Seth hugged the boy gently, not knowing what else to do. _~Seto... Seto... It'll be okay, I promise,~_ he told the heartbroken boy.

The secretary ran to see. She gasped at the hole, then looked back at the boy on the floor with bruises on his face. She bit her lip and made a quick decision, then ran to her desk and made a couple phone calls. When she was done, she walked over to Seto and knelt before him. "Seto-san, I have a limo waiting downstairs. Do you want to go home?"

Seto looked up at her sadly. "All that work," he mumbled, the tears still falling down his face silently.

"We'll handle it. You need to go home. You'll get nothing done in this state," the secretary told him kindly.

Seto nodded and pulled himself to his feet. Then he made a swipe at his tears, only to find that they wouldn't stop. "I'll go down to the limo..." he mumbled. "Go home..." He turned to the elevator.

"Do you want me to come with?" the secretary asked, rising.

Seto shrugged and walked to the elevator. The doors opened and he got on, hitting the button for the lobby silently. The secretary hurried after him, not quite sure what to say or do. Seto was working on automatic, that was obvious, and she'd never seen him like this. He was always either smiling or cold. He wasn't the type of person to cry, no matter what happened. Even after the death of his uncle he acted normal. Of course, the boy had just lost his best friend a few days ago, and now this. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The elevator got to its destination and Seto got off, ignoring the hand that had been on his shoulder. His eyes were dry and cold and he'd regained his composure. He pushed out the door, ignoring the calls of the guard and secretary, and got into the limo. "The mansion," he told the man coldly. The man nodded, knowing better than to disagree, and pulled out.

~~^**^~~

The front door slammed. Mokuba and the cook looked at each other, surprised, as there was a loud bang. Mokuba jumped up from the table, his breakfast forgotten, and ran out to see who had just come home. "Oniisan?!" he cried. The cook hurried after him.

Seto stood, facing the wall, his fist still in the hole it had made, the tears once again falling down his face. He made no reaction to Mokuba, just continued to stare at his fist. He'd hit a nail, and it had lodged in his skin. _~SETO!~_ Seth screamed. _~WAKE UP!!~_

"Oniisan?" Mokuba whispered, his voice fear-filled.

"He's dead," Seto mumbled.

Mokuba frowned. "Oniisan, who's dead?" he asked.

"Goza-san," Seto replied in a chilly voice. He drew his fist back and the blood started to flow, now that the nail wasn't stopping it. He glanced down at his fist blindly.

"Seto-kun, let me fix that for you," the cook started as Mokuba stared at his brother in shock.

"I'll do it," Seto mumbled, then rammed his fist into the wall again.

"Oniisan!" Mokuba cried, his eyes wide in fear.

 _~Set, damn it all! Seto! Wake up!~_ Seth tried again.

Seto pulled his hand back and watched as more blood came. ~That's my life, Seth,~ he mumbled before looking up at the wall. There was a stain on the wall where he'd punched it. He made to punch the wall again.

"Oniisan!" Mokuba screamed suddenly, running forward and grabbing Seto's hand. "Yameru! Yameru, oniisan!"

Seto looked down at his brother. "Let go," he whispered. Mokuba shook his head. "Let me go, Mokuba! You don't understand!" Seto shouted suddenly.

"Then explain it to me," Mokuba challenged.

"I killed him, Mokuba..." Seto whispered. "I pushed him out the window."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

Seto hung his head. "Because he hurt you. He hurt you physically and mentally."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "What do you mean, mentally?" he asked, surprised.

"He told me he'd told you that he'd kill me if I disobeyed him again," Seto mumbled. He looked up at Mokuba, anger lighting up his eyes as he spoke again. "And I couldn't let that happen."

Mokuba sighed. "So, why are you punching the wall and hurting yourself?" he asked with an annoyed expression.

Seto let out a sigh of relief and knelt before Mokuba, hugging him. "I don't ever wanna lose you, otouto-chan," he whispered, leaning against the wall. "You're all I have left. Promise you'll never leave me?"

Mokuba nodded dumbly. "Why would I ever leave you?" he asked softly, but Seto was asleep against the wall. Mokuba looked up as the cook knelt next to them, first aid kit in hand.

"Let him sleep," she suggested, taking Seto's hand and cleaning it.

Mokuba sighed and sat back against Seto's chest. Seto sighed in his sleep and put an arm around his brother. Mokuba smiled and closed his eyes. "I'll never leave you, oniisan, as long as you never leave me," he mumbled before falling asleep.

In their mind, Seth hugged Seto quietly. _~We'll meet again, Seto. I promise.~_ Then he disappeared, leaving the two boys to their rest, and their life together.

-

~~A/N: And herein lies the end of Seto's Pain the first of its kind I've ever written, but hopefully not the last. You know my DISCLAIMER, you've read it every chapter before this, so I refuse to do it for this one! Hah! In your face, copywrite jerks! *winks at readers* Hope you enjoyed! And, as always, thanks to my reviewers!!

-  
Ja ne!!  
Kaiba Junshin   
AKA KJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a sequel written for this, but it was never finished and is even more a piece of shite than this sorry excuse for fanfiction. Probably won't be posting it here, at any rate.


End file.
